Off Course
by Mindige0
Summary: Harry Potter was not belived to be the Boy-Who-Lived instead his older brother was. Being dropped at his Aunt's house he is taken away and Harry disappears with no one none the wiser. Befriending a coven of vampires in Forks was the last thing that Harry Potter thought he would do. Over hearing a conversation things go off course for all and things aren't what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I wouldn't have to go to work every day.

Warning: AU, slash if you don't like it then don't read it.

"I'm tired of having to fake being nice to *him*" Edward Cullen's voice came out strong as Hayes Morganroth a.k.a Hayes Potter stood around a corner since he was making his way to lunch.

"Edward"

"I hear all of your thoughts and you are just as tired as I am about dealing with *him*. He's always around and I can never get a moment's peace" Edward said a sneer on his face that Haynes couldn't see but could hear. So this was what the Cullen's truly thought about him, at first when he had seen the Cullens he had stayed away he had been told what they were but soon Alice, one of the younger Cullens, was attempting to be his friend something that he never had. And so he had let Alice into his heart, along with the rest of the Cullens but it seemed that he had done the wrong thing. He had let them in and now they wanted nothing to do with him, as usual it seemed. Hayes held his breath when he heard the pair moving.

"Still" and there Hayes had it, she had admitted to not wanting to deal with him. He could understand that, he didn't want anything to do with himself. Maybe it would be easier if he left, never to return. It wasn't like anyone would miss him; his parents were too busy with training his older brother, while his Aunt and Uncle hated him with a passion. The only person who seemed to care was his Great Aunt Nancy "Nan" Morganroth. Maybe he would leave this world since it was always so cruel to him.

"I'm tired of dealing with *him*" Hayes shook his head, what did he expect from the most perfect family in Forks? It was then that the voices moved away from where Hayes was standing to go into the cafeteria.

"Your wish shall be granted Edward Cullen" Hayes said quietly before making his way into the cafeteria with his eyes firmly on the ground. He could hear the groan that came from Edward and held in the tears that wanted to fall. He would NOT allow the Cullens the satisfaction of seeing him cry, they didn't deserve any of his tears. It was then that he found a small table at the opposite end of the cafeteria, as far away from the Cullens as possible. Hayes took a seat at the table and began to pull out his lunch and a book he had been reading in his spare time, which it seemed, had just opened up more. Hayes read and ate for the whole lunch period, knowing that the Cullens were watching him wondering why he didn't make his way over to their table for lunch. When the bell rang Hayes made his way to his next class, he made sure he got there early so that he could speak with the teacher.

"Mr. Mason" Hayes said sticking his head into the classroom to see if the teacher was in his classroom yet.

"Mr. Morganroth" Mr. Banner said before smiling at the teen making his way to his desk now.

"I was hoping I could move to the front of the class" Hayes said fiddling with his glasses as if there was a problem with his glasses.

"Problem with your glasses?" Mr. Mason asked before Hayes nodded his head and was then shown a seat at the front of the room, nowhere near his old seat, a seat that was next to Edward Cullen. Edward stormed into the room intent on ignoring Hayes for the hour while he got his thoughts together but noticed the small teen was sitting in a different spot. Edward looked at Hayes as if figuring the other teen would spill what was going on, either after class or some other time.

"Mr. Cullen to your seat" Mr. Mason said just as the bell rang and a few students skidded into the classroom, barely on time. Once roll call was made Mr. Mason called order the classroom.

"Today we begin our lesson on mythology and magical creatures" most could tell that Mr. Mason was pleased as punch to start this lesson in English.

"I have paired up with Ms. Montoya, the art teacher to create your mythical creature" Mr. Mason said a smile on his. Hayes chanced a glance at Edward to see that he had a look of confusion and something else written on his face. Mr. Mason then proceeded to tell the students what they would have to do for the assignment. As the bell rang, Hayes could see that Edward was making his way over to where he stood stuffing his bag as quickly as possible before bolting to the door and then making his away to the next class which didn't have any of the Cullens. Hayes dreaded the last class of the day; he had to end up with having Edward in his art class. Hayes arrived before any students entered the large but filled room.

"Hayes" Ms. Montoya said a smile on her face at seeing one of her favorite students.

"I was hoping to change my seat" Hayes wasn't sure if Ms. Montoya would ask for a reason why, he had spent the previous class time trying to figure out a lie that was convincing enough to allow Ms. Montoya to see that there was nothing wrong. Ms. Montoya watched Hayes as if he would begin to fidget with telling some sort of lie.

"Where would you like to sit?"

"In the front if possible" Hayes said before giving Ms. Montoya the same story he had worked with Mr. Mason, just in case they decided to compare notes and the reason why he had requested the seat change.

"Sure not a problem" Ms. Montoya said showing Hayes to a seat and then watching as the students made their way into the classroom. Edward was one of the last ones to arrive and he noticed instantly that Hayes wasn't in his normal seat. It was then that Ms. Montoya started class, leaving Edward and Hayes sitting alone at their respective tables; one confused while the other was miserable about the information he had found out at lunch.

"As you may know, Mr. Mason and I are teaming up to work on mythology. As you may already know you will be working with Mr. Mason on creating a myth for your creature that you will create here." Ms. Montoya said practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"So here are the expectations on your art project. You may use any medium, and I do mean any with approval of course. The more details you give to your mythical creature the higher grade you will get. I want a detailed rendering of what the creature will look like before you do your final and also the myth behind the creatures. There will be no partners and you will have to present your creation along with its story to the class" Ms. Montoya said before allowing the students to start work on what they had been working on in English. Hayes pulled out a small notebook that he always carried around, flipping the pages one after another shaking his head. None of the creatures in the book were what he wanted to use. He had a huge number of creatures to choose from but none of them seemed to stand out.

"Hayes" Ms. Montoya said coming around and seeing the sketches and doodles of Hayes's creature book.

"Ms. Montoya" Hayes said leaving his book open to a page about hippogryffs, Ms. Montoya instantly was drawn towards the sketch of the beast.

"Hayes" Ms. Montoya said amazed that Hayes had such detailed notes about a mythical creatures.

"A hobby of mine" Hayes explained before blushing and closing the book, not wanting his teacher to see any more of his creatures in the book. Most of them were in fact real, but it wasn't as if he could tell his teacher that.

"Can I see?" Ms. Montoya asked watching as some of the students in class began to slack off, figuring that their assignment wasn't as tough as she was making it out to be. Hayes deliberated before nodding his head and opening the book again to the page he had left off on.

"Your sketches" Ms. Montoya said very impressed with the quality of work, then again Hayes Morganroth was one of the few in the class that had real natural talent. This just proved her theory even more; she noticed out the corner of her eye Edward Cullen staring at Hayes as if his stare would make the other teen turn around and meet his eyes.

"Let me speak to Mr. Mason" Ms. Montoya said having an idea that she thought was pure genius. This left Hayes and the class to themselves, very few had noticed that she had left the classroom. Unfortunately for Hayes that didn't include Edward Cullen, as soon as Ms. Montoya left Edward made his way over to where Hayes sat still flipping through his book trying to find the right creature that he could pick for his assignment. There were plenty to choose from, but which one would be the best?

"Hayes" Edward said standing next to where Hayes was sitting deep in thought about which creature to use. The voice startled him, making him look up with a look of shock on his face.

"Edward" Hayes said after a beat, when he was certain he had his heart beat under control.

"You didn't sit with us at lunch" Edward said trying and failing as usual to hear Hayes's thoughts.

"No" Hayes confirmed but didn't offer an explanation on why he decided to eat alone at lunch. Edward waited and when he realized that no explanation was forth coming he asked.

"Is there a reason why?" Edward said putting an emphasis on the why in the sentence. Hayes watched the vampire in front of him and decided that he could either go for the truth or he could go for a lie and hope that Edward believed him. He was a terrible liar but in this case he figured it was best instead of saying 'I heard what you said at lunch and I am giving you that space you so wanted.' Hayes was about to answer when Ms. Montoya came back into the classroom with a big smile on her face.

"Hayes" she called out while making her way over to where Hayes sat with Edward standing next to him.

"Mr. Cullen, return to your seat" Ms. Montoya said not wanting to embarrass Hayes any more than she had to. He was such a shy teen and she could tell instantly that something was going on with the pair that you had rarely seen apart. Edward stood for a moment before turning and returning to his seat, it wasn't as if he couldn't hear what she was thinking.

"So have you chosen a creature?" Ms. Montoya said pointing to the book. Hayes shook his head, he had been so busy trying to come up with a reason on why he hadn't sat with the Cullen's at lunch that he hadn't gotten any further in his book.

"Well I spoke with Mr. Mason" Ms. Montoya started out slowly looking around the room and seeing that Edward Cullen was staring yet again at Hayes.

"Oh" Hayes said looking at his teacher and seeing that her eyes were somewhere else in the room, a place that Hayes knew all too well.

"Yes….well" Ms. Montoya said breaking out of whatever trace she had been in, a smile made its way on her face. She could only hope that Hayes would find the opportunity something to be relished.

"As I said, I spoke with Mr. Mason and well he's going to do some research, but he says that he is pretty certain there are some contests out there that your book could be submitted to" Ms. Montoya said happy that she would be able to see one of her best students grow and possibly become someone famous in the world of writing or art. Hayes blushed at the words, he didn't want to submit his book; he was pretty certain he was breaking some sort of Statute for Secrecy about the creatures and beings in his book.

"Do you want to do something like that?" Ms. Montoya asked worried when Hayes began to blush at her words.

"I'm not good enough for that sort of thing" Hayes said knowing that his words along with Ms. Montoya's were heard by Edward, who sat at the back of the classroom.

"Pish, posh….you are and I think if you put your book together and submit it to some of these contests you might actually win"

"Yo….you think?" Hayes asked uncertain, all his life he had been uncertain on his worth. He had never quite accepted that what he had to say had any meaning, his Great Aunt Nan tried to tell him that he was worth much more than what his parents and extended family thought of him. She had as of yet been able to make Hayes believe her.

"I know so, so here's the deal you put that book together in a formal way and I will waive the giving a speech" Ms. Montoya said watching Hayes for any sort of decision the teen was making. Hayes thought it over, it would be fun to make his book into the real thing and if people thought of it as fantasy then who was he to correct them?

"You got yourself a deal" Hayes said a smile on his face; maybe things were better than they appeared.

"I'll let Mr. Mason know so that he can find a contest for you and if not we can just submit it to a book company. This is good enough to get someone's attention" Ms. Montoya said beside herself with happiness.

"Ms. Mallory is there a reason you are out of your seat?" Ms. Montoya said ending her discussion with Hayes to see that Lauren Mallory was standing next to Tyler Crowley, her on again, off again boyfriend. Lauren quickly made her way back to her seat as Ms. Montoya came over to review what she had gotten done. Hayes tuned it all out and began to make a small list of art supplies and other items that he would need for his book. As the time for the end of class neared, Hayes could feel Edward's stare as if wanting him to turn around and meet his eyes. Hayes resisted, but not by much there was just something about Edward and the Cullen's in general that had most of the population of Forks bending to their every whim. They of course didn't do it on purpose but they still knew they held power over the mortals of the town.

"Tomorrow I want at least the name of the mythical creature or beast you plan to do" Ms. Montoya said just before the bell rang. Hayes was quick to pack up his things and make his way out of the classroom and building as soon as possible. He knew that should Edward really wish to speak to him that he would be able to catch up with him no matter what, and it seemed to be the case since Edward was now standing in front of Hayes on the sidewalk when moments before he had been in the art classroom. Hayes wanted to groan, he was giving Edward and the Cullen's what they wanted; space but it seemed that Edward was intent on wanting to know the reason why things seemed to have changed and he didn't know about it.

"Hayes" Edward said his arms crossed over his chest making everyone that past him either cringe in fear or sigh at the look that he projected. Hayes stopped a good fifteen paces away from Edward, wanting to have as much space as possible between the pair of them.

"We need to talk" Edward said giving the small teen a look that told him that he wasn't playing games.

"About" Hayes said not moving any closer to where Edward stood. He could now see the other Cullen's standing a good distance away, but Hayes knew they could hear what they were saying just fine.

"You didn't answer me about why you didn't sit with us at lunch" Edward said getting angry at the way that Hayes was acting. Hayes weighed his options, before he had thought that saying that he heard what they said was a bad idea, but now with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's standing a bit away from them, he was beginning to think it was a good idea; he would give them the freedom they felt they didn't have with him hanging around.

"Well" Edward prompted waiting for Hayes to answer him. It was then that Hayes made a decision; his Great Aunt Nan always told him that it was better to speak the truth than lie and so he was going to do so. It would hurt but in the end he wouldn't have to worry about coming up with an excuse every time he made his way to another table.

"I heard what you said, so I'm giving you the space you want" Hayes said before eyeing the other vampires as they became suddenly very, very still; a true indication that they had heard Hayes's words.

"You heard" Edward said slowly as if he was in disbelief of what Hayes had just said. Hayes nodded his head before looking at the other students that were still making their way to the parking lot, some turning back to watch the pair of them.

"You heard" Edward stated again before looking at Hayes and wondering what was going on behind the closed doors of Hayes's mind.

"I heard, so your wish had been granted. I won't throw my presence on you or your family again" Hayes said fighting hard not to sound as if he was about to cry, which he was in fact. Edward stood there stunned, he had assumed that no one was around when he spoke to Alice about his not wanting Hayes near them any longer, but it seemed he was wrong. What a gross miscalculation on his and his family's behalf. When Edward didn't say anything to indicate that what Hayes heard was wrong the small teen made his way around Edward and towards the parking lot, which would take him to the main road which would lead him to his Great Aunt Nan's book shoppe. Hayes walked with his head pointed down hurt at the Cullen's actions or in this case inaction, he had allowed them into his heart and now they wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe his parents were right for giving him away; he was after all just a waste, he had plenty of confirmation after all. It was as he reached the main road that the unmistakable silver Volvo pulled up beside him, with the passenger side window rolled down.

"We'll give you a ride" Alice said sitting in the front seat of the car, her face drawn as if she was in pain.

"No thank you" Hayes said not wanting to be anywhere near the Cullen's at this point in time. They couldn't take back what he had heard and he certainly wasn't going to overlook what they had said.

"Hayes" Alice said watching as Hayes walked on the main road with the group in the Volvo moving slowly with Hayes's pace.

"Look, why don't we just cut the crap. You don't want to deal with me, so I'm gone. Enjoy" Hayes said before picking up his pace as he neared a bend in the road. Edward held onto the steering wheel with tense hands, he hadn't meant for the words to tumble out of his mouth but they had and Hayes had heard. There was nothing he or even the others could do that would show Hayes that they words were said in anger.

"Hayes please…."

"Just leave me alone!" Hayes screamed before taking a deep breath and letting it out. Here he was fighting with the Cullen's over the wish he had granted them.

"Please" Alice said pleading with the teen as he made his way slowly into the main strip of downtown Forks.

"Please what? Overlook the fact that you don't want me near you? Look you made your bed, now lie in it" Hayes said just as he saw the black awning of his Great Aunt Nan's shoppe. The Cullen's were at a loss on what to do, on the one hand they wanted to talk things through with the teen but on the other hand they were getting what they had been wishing for more and more frequently.

"Just go and leave me alone" Hayes said before pulling the door of the shoppe open and hearing the twinkle of the bell on the door.

"Be right with you" Nancy "Nan" Morganroth called out as she was in the back of the store. She made her way quickly to the front so as to not lose a customer.

"Oh Hayes" Nan said a smile lighting up her face, before she saw the infamous silver Volvo parked outside of the shoppe with the resident vampires sitting inside.

"Is something going on….wrong" Nan asked, Hayes was never at the shoppe after school. He had always gone straight to the Cullen's house but it seemed that something had changed which left the Cullen's in the car outside the shoppe while Hayes was inside.

"They don't want to deal with me any longer" Hayes said bluntly as he placed his bag on the counter near the cash register.

"They what? I must have heard you wrong" Nan said before turning to the window and seeing that the vampires were in deep discussion over something, for none of them seemed to notice her glare.

"I overheard Alice and Edward talking about how they were tired of dealing with me" Hayes said turning his back to the window and finally letting the tears that had been threatening to fall finally do so.

"Are you sure they were talking about you?" Nan said hoping that this was all just a big misunderstanding.

"I'm the only other person they speak to while at school" Hayes supplied, he had told his Aunt Nan about how the Cullen's stuck to themselves but she seemed to forget that bit of information.

"They're not worth your tears" Nan said pulling Hayes to the back so that the vampires couldn't see how much their words had hurt her baby boy.

"It still hurts" Hayes said wiping the tears from his eyes only to have more replace them.

"I know it does honey, but believe me when I say this will make you stronger"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not worth it" Hayes said with a sniff at the end of his words. Nan knew that Hayes would try something; he had always been very sensitive about what others thought of him and this was a major blow to the small teen in her arms. Hayes had a history of people not wanting him, from his parents giving him up with the excuse of his older brother needing training to defeat the Dark Lord, to his Aunt and Uncle; who hated magic with a passion. It had only been pure coincidence that she had been visiting her nieces and her dead sister's grave, while Harry had been given to his Aunt Petunia by his own mother, Lily Potter. She had arrived to the house to see Petunia placing a baby in the cupboard under the stairs while another baby lay in a large bassinet. She had been truly shocked when Petunia began to rant and rave about having to take care of one of her sister's children when there was nothing wrong with the couple that sired the child. Nan had asked Petunia for the child and then politely left, baby in her arms and Petunia gaping at the door. Once back on a plane to the United States, she began making documents that would prove that the baby in her arms was adopted by her. Months later Harry Potter disappeared and Hayes Morganroth appeared, with no one none the wiser. Years later when Hayes was able to understand that she wasn't his mother, she explained all that had happened to get him where he was currently. He had cried for days and from that point forward began to weigh his worth by what others thought of him. It was just too bad that the Morganroth last name coincided with being the town kooks, believing in magic and other fanciful things.

"You're very much worth it" Nan said to her child, she was angry with the Cullen's for saying such a thing but she also knew that the vampires had always believed that they were above everyone, mortals or not. The wolf in her growled at the thought of her baby boy hurt and by the 'cold ones'. Hayes shook his head; he didn't believe his Nan's words for she was the only one that thought them. Hayes cried for a minute more before deciding that he would move forward and hope that things would get better.

"So how was school" Nan asked after she saw Hayes getting his emotions under control.

"Fine" Hayes said before remembering the exciting news about his book.

"Mr. Mason and Ms. Montoya are working together about mythology and mythical creatures" Hayes explained before hearing the twinkle of the bell at the front of the store.

"I'll be right back" Nan said putting on her game face for she knew that it was one of the Cullens in her store, had they not done enough damage? Hayes nodded his head and wiped away the last tears before finding Nan's office and the supply of shirts that she kept for the workers. He grabbed one and placed it over his long sleeved shirt. Once the shirt was on he made his way out of the back and to the front of the store where Nan was standing hands on her hips and her posture screaming danger.

"Hayes" Alice said popping up at the counter where Hayes now stood at the till watching his Nan berate Edward about something. Hayes knew what it was but decided to act as if he didn't see the scene.

"Hayes" Alice said a small smile on her face as she watched Hayes watching the scene with Edward and his Nan. Hayes snapped his eyes to where Alice stood and locked down his emotions, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

"Alice" Hayes said in greeting before noticing that the other vampires were scattered around the store, as if positioned in the best spots should an attack occur.

"Hayes please understand…"

"Haven't we gone through this already? Just leave me be and I won't bother you any longer" Hayes said his voice tight as he spoke the words. Alice looked like she was about to cry, which made Hayes want to cave in and listen to the reasons why they had said what they did, but he knew he would have to stand firm on this. If they truly wanted to be near him then they would make an effort to right the wrong that they had created.

"Will you at least hear me out?" Alice asked hoping that she would be granted this one thing, she felt as if she had lost a part of a soul when she heard that Hayes had heard their words. Hayes thought about it, there was nothing that the Cullen's could say at the moment that would make him forgive them. Hayes nodded his head in agreement and then Alice spoke knowing that her brothers and sister would hear her words.

"Let our actions speak louder than our words" Alice said before watching Hayes trying to judge if he believed her words or not. She knew that an apology wouldn't cut it this time, no they would have to fight to gain back the trust that Hayes had given them. It was just too bad that she and the others had been directed by Carlisle to not speak the reasons on why Edward had said what he had. It truly was a miscommunication, but it seemed that Hayes had heard the worst of it and assumed that they wanted nothing to do with him. Hayes nodded his head in acceptance before Alice bounced away grabbing Edward and leaving the shoppe with the other vampires in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hayes" Nan called out as she watched the silver Volvo backed up and made its way onto the road.

"I don't understand" Hayes said confused on why Alice had said what she had, he had figured that once he said that he had heard their words that they would back off and leave him be. Instead though they seemed to be putting up a fight to stay in his life and he didn't understand.

"I think there is more going on then what you heard" Nan said knowing at least a bit of what was going on. She had spoken to Edward and she got the impression that Edward felt more for Hayes than he thought was allowable. She wasn't certain but she thought that Edward may even be in love with Hayes, but was afraid of what the consequences were should things go south. Hayes looked at Nan and began to wonder what it was that he was missing.

"So what about Mr. Mason and Ms. Montoya working together" Nan said changing the subject so that Hayes didn't have to think much on it for the moment.

"Well we are to create a myth about a mythical creature or being, that shouldn't be hard" Hayes said a grin on his face that had Nan happy that she changed the subject.

"Well Ms. Montoya saw my book" here Hayes pulled out his book of creatures and showed Nan. She remembered when she gave Hayes the small notebook to do with it whatever he pleased.

"Hayes" Nan said stunned at the beautiful sketches, for they were done in pencil and the story behind each creature or being in the book.

"Well Ms. Montoya got a glance at it and went to speak with Mr. Mason. Seems there are writing contests out there and she said I should make this formal and submit it to a contest or two" Hayes was now nervous, Nan always took magic seriously and he wasn't certain on if she would lay down the law that he wasn't allowed to do so. Nan smiled it seemed that even the teachers were looking out for Hayes, even though he didn't know it.

"I think it is a wonderful idea"

"You don't think….."

"As long as you say it is fantasy then I doubt anyone will any wiser on it"

"O…okay" Hayes said before shifting foot-to-foot. He had one more small request.

"What is it Hayes" Nan said watching Hayes and knowing that he needed to say something.

"Well I'm going to need some supplies"

"Oh that" Nan said before smiling and deciding to close the shop up early.

"We'll go now, business was slow today anyway" Nan said before moving around the shoppe and putting things back in order. Hayes helped with a smile on his face the whole time; he was going to spend some quality time with his Nan. It was just as Hayes was about to lock the door to the shoppe that the silver Volvo of the Cullens pulled up, with only one person getting out. Hayes watched stunned as Edward made his way towards the door. Hayes looked around for Nan but found she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hayes" Edward said quietly as he stood next to Hayes who had the door open.

"Ed…Ed…Edward" Hayes stuttered out, even though Edward had said those hurtful things he still had a huge crush on the vampire.

"You have no idea how sorry I am" Edward said looking at Hayes with a look that made Hayes wonder how badly the vampire in front of him was really hurting.

"Ed…" Hayes was cut off by Edward speaking.

"I overheard Ms. Montoya" Edward gave a crooked grin; he knew that Hayes knew what their family was.

"So I got you this" Edward said passing the wrapped gift to Hayes and watching as the mortal looked over the gift. He very rarely received gifts and when he did it was from his Nan, there had been that one time when Jacob Black had given him a gift but had found out that the boy had been told to do so.

"You didn't…." Hayes started out before Edward put his hands over Hayes, wanting the mortal to understand that he really and truly cared for Hayes.

"I didn't, but I wanted to….so open it" Edward said quietly, hoping that Hayes would like his gift.

"Oo…okay" Hayes said before taking off the wrapping paper slowly and uncovering a large leather bound book.

"A book" Hayes said looking for the title but not finding one.

"For you project, the pages are blank" Edward explained before flipping a couple of pages to show Hayes the inside of the book.

"You…..you got this for me" Hayes asked stunned, this was definitely conflicting with the words he had heard at lunch time.

"I did, and I can only hope to get a peek before you submit it" Edward said a grin on his face that had Hayes blushing. Hayes nodded his head afraid of speaking for he was certain it would come out in a squeak.

"Hayes ready to go?" Nan asked knowing that Hayes wouldn't know how to handle the situation he was in currently.

"Yeah Nan" Hayes said turning and meeting his Nan's eyes a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before. A light that was usually only seen when Edward Cullen was around or Hayes was learning something new about magic, formal and/or native.

"Oh, you were about to leave?" Edward asked not really realizing that they were getting ready to leave. He had been so focused on what to say to Hayes, so as to not upset him any more than he was currently, that he hadn't noticed the thoughts that were running through Nan Morganroth's mind.

"Going to get art supplies" Nan said looking at the vampire and wondering what his intentions were with Hayes. They had been friends since the vampires had arrived, but as of late, at least from the stories from Hayes, Edward's behavior was becoming odder and odder. She knew there was more but as of yet Hayes hadn't figured it out, she had though and she was certain that Hayes was oblivious to the feelings the vampire had for him.

"Going to Port Angeles?" Edward asked, not really wanting to be away from Hayes now that he had seen the joy written on his face at receiving the black leather bound book.

"Yes" Nan said wondering if the vampire would offer to come with them, she could see the yearning that lay in the vampire's eyes for Hayes.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Edward asked hesitantly, he wasn't sure what sort of reception he would get with his question. After all Hayes had heard the tail end of a conversation that made him think that he wanted nothing to do with him. Hayes was stunned by the words; he hadn't thought that Edward would even think to ask if he could come along. Hayes still firmly believed that Edward and the rest of the Cullens wanted nothing to do with him.

"Will it be okay with Dr. Cullen and your mother" Nan asked hoping that the vampire would say that it would be fine. Hayes needed to spend more time with Edward, she had hoped that Hayes would notice the vampire's feelings but he hadn't yet and so the more time he spent with the forever teen the more likely that he would figure things out.

"I'll check now" Edward said before smoothly pulling out his cell phone and calling Esme. Esme had been beside herself when she heard that Hayes had heard the raw part of conversation that he and Alice were having.

"Mom" Edward said once Esme picked up the phone, knowing it was her son calling.

"Hayes and his Aunt are going to Port Angeles to buy some art supplies. Is it alright if I go along with them?" Edward asked watching Hayes out the side of his eye as he spoke to Nan about the book that he had given him. Edward smiled when Esme told him that he had better be going and to make sure that Hayes understood that they all loved him and wished to see him again soon.

"She said I can go" Edward said before flashing a grin at Hayes, making the smaller teen blush. He was being such a girl about this! Edward had hurt him but here he was allowing the vampire back into his life.

"Good to hear" Nan said before pushing the pair out of the book shoppe and to the car that was parked in front.

"We can take my car if you would like" Edward offered up, hoping that Hayes and Nan wouldn't care. He wanted to be able to smell Hayes even after the mortal had left the vehicle. Nan eyed Edward before deciding that the vampire could probably get them to Port Angeles a lot quicker than she could.

"That would be wonderful" Nan replied before pushing Hayes to the passenger front seat and then moving to the backseat.

"There you go" Edward said as he unlocked the doors and then opened both the back and the front doors, as a true gentleman would. Nan gave him a smile before getting in the backseat, all the while laughing at Hayes and the blush that was on his face. Edward was always doing that sort of thing with him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out if it was the way that Edward was brought up before being was turned or if he did it for some reason. Edward slid into the driver's seat and started up the car, soon they were on the highway headed to Port Angeles talking about Hayes's book of mythical creatures. It wasn't long before the sliver Volvo pulled up in front of an art supply store in the heart of downtown.

"Hopefully they will have everything you need" Nan said getting out of the car and slinging her purse on her shoulder. Hayes nodded his head in agreement before making his way to the door of the store with Edward next to him and Nan pulling up the rear.

"Here you are" Edward said pulling open the door and smiling at Hayes. Nan just shook her head following the boys into the store.

"Cart" Hayes said looking at Nan as if asking her permission to get a cart.

"Of course plenty of things we have to get" Nan said easily before pulling out a cart and putting her purse in the child seat.

"Now where to first" Nan said looking at Hayes waiting for him to direct the group. Hayes squinted as he tried to read what was written on the signs above each aisle. Nan and Edward both noticed that Hayes was having a hard time reading the signs.

"Hayes are you okay?" Nan asked after it looked like Hayes had given up trying to read the signs.

"I think I might need new glasses" Hayes said before chancing a glance at Nan, afraid that she would rant and rave about having to spend money on him. She hadn't ever done so, but he didn't know if one day she would. He had met his Aunt Petunia and she had ranted for hours one time when he had visited the woman. She yelled and hollered about having to spend money on her sister's unwanted son, when she could better use the money on her 'Dudders'.

"We will swing by a shop and see what we can do about that" Nan said before looking at the signs and getting ready to read them off to Hayes, but Edward beat her to it.

"I think we need to head to aisle five, it says that there are drawing supplies there" with those words the three made their way to aisle five where a woman was busy putting up art supplies. She took one look at Edward and immediately went over to help.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman said batting her eyelashes at Edward as if he would fall to her glance.

"Drawing supplies" Edward said trying not to make a face at the thoughts that ran through the woman's head.

"Like colored pencils and markers?" The woman asked and Edward had to work hard at rolling his eyes, were they not in the drawing supply aisle.

"Yes" Hayes said before giggling at the look that Edward gave him, it clearly spoke 'she's nuts' and it made Hayes laugh.

"Right this way" the woman said before telling them that her name was Cynthia and that if they needed help with any to just give a shout. Edward thanked the woman and proceeded to make his way next to where Hayes stood already deep into the many colors of markers the store had. Hayes soon began to pick markers out of a large box that sat on the shelf.

"What about this" Nan said looking at some of the box set of markers that were on display. Hayes made his way over to Nan and took a look at the markers.

"Those would work" Hayes said taking note of the brand and then continuing to pick out more markers in different colors of the same brand. He knew that if he went with two different brands that the drawings may not come out the way he wanted.

"I need some charcoal pencils" Hayes mumbled to himself before Edward was moving down the aisle trying to find the mumbled item.

"Here are some charcoal pencils" Edward said before watching as Hayes and Nan made their way to where he stood.

"Oh, those ones are great" Hayes said pulling a package of pencils off the rack and showing Nan.

"Well get what you need" Nan said, she hated the fact that Hayes seemed to be quite dependent on others. She blamed it on his birth family and his aunt's behavior towards him, the abandonment and scorn.

"I think I am going to need more than one pack" Hayes said getting another pack and then placing them in the cart before going back to the markers. He already sort of knew what colors he would need, so he wanted to make sure that he had enough of each so as to not make them come back for more.

"Do you want another book?" Nan asked, she knew that Hayes wouldn't like the idea of someone keeping his creation so she figured that we would want another book to submit to the contests or book publishing companies.

"Yeah I do but nothing too fancy though" Hayes said before trying to read the signs again, he failed so Edward guided the group to an aisle that had canvases as well as spiral bound paper.

"What you do think of this one" Nan asked holding out a book that had a black cover and cream pages and a spiral edge. Hayes took the book out of Nan's hands and felt the paper.

"Papers too thick"

"How about this one then" Nan said pulling another book off the shelf and getting a no on that one as well.

"Hayes" Edward said a bit down from where Nan and Hayes stood. Hayes made his way over to where Edward stood and saw the books that the forever teen was looking at. Hayes grabbed a book and felt the paper; it was just the right thickness as well as being bound without a spiral edge, which seemed to be the only type of sketch pads they had.

"I think I want to get the green one" Hayes said liking the look of the book, it was done in green velvet. Hayes knew he would be able to decorate the cover and sides to look like a real book. It was then that Hayes saw the price of the book.

"I can't get this" Hayes said putting the thick blank page book back.

"Hayes its fine" Nan said trying to reassure Hayes that she was alright with the price of the book. It was going to be used for a good reason and she knew that Hayes deserved it more than anyone she knew. If things went as well as Nan thought they might, this would give Hayes the confidence that he had been lacking.

"But it's fifty dollars"

"It's fine" Nan said again before giving Hayes a look that told him, she really was okay with buying the book for him.

"If you're sure" Hayes said grabbing the book again and putting it in the cart that held the many markers that had been chosen by Hayes.

"Anything else" Nan asked not wanting Hayes to forget anything. She would gladly come back but she knew that Hayes hated not getting everything the first time. It was why he was a big list maker; he had a list for any and everything.

"Oh, spray" Hayes said before turning around and looking down the aisle for the 'spray' that he had stated that he needed. Nan moved closer to Edward, who stood and watched Hayes, a smile on his face as he watched the other teen.

"You hurt him again and I will burn you" Nan said before glaring at Edward to make sure that she got her point across. Edward did for his eyes widened in shock.

"I never meant to hurt him in the first place" Edward said knowing that his actions were unacceptable. Esme had ripped a new one into him when he had stated what Hayes had caught the tail end of a discussion that centered on Hayes.

"See that you don't do it again" Edward nodded his head in agreement before moving over to where Hayes looked confused about the many spray cans that sat on the shelf.

"Need some help" Edward asked sliding up close to Hayes's side.

"Yeah I need some archival mist" Hayes said not seeing what he was looking for.

"Is it only used for drawing?"

"No, scrapbooker's use it" Hayes said before hitting himself on the head.

"It's probably with the scrapbook stuff" Hayes said moving quickly past Nan and Edward before looking around trying to find the scrapbook section.

"There it is" Hayes said seeing a large open area that held papers and other scrapbook items. Once the trio made their way over, Hayes began to look to see where the mist was.

"This" Edward said holding up a can that said 'archival mist' on it.

"That's the stuff" Hayes said before taking the can out of Edward's hand and reading the instructions and other warnings on it.

"I'm going to get two, there are going to be a lot of pages." Hayes said looking at Nan to make sure it was okay.

"Then get two" Nan said before Hayes placed the two cans of 'archival mist' in the cart.

"Anything else?" Nan asked wanting to make sure that Hayes had everything he needed to begin his project.

"I think so" Hayes said looking in that cart and ticking off each one of the items he had made a list for.

"Can we go back to the markers" Hayes said wanting to pick up the marker that he had been iffy on. He wasn't certain on the colors but he hated to not have it and then end up needing it.

"Back to the markers we shall go" Nan said pushing the cart back to aisle five and then watching as Hayes picked out about three more markers before calling the shopping trip an success. After they finished at the art supply store Nan made a bee line over to the optical store that lay across the street.

"Come on Hayes, got to get those eyes checked" Nan said before making her way across the street with Edward and Hayes following behind her.

"Its okay" Hayes tried to protest, he hated the fact that Nan spent all sorts of money on him when his own biological family wanted nothing to do with him.

"No, we are going to get those eyes checked" Nan said before opening the door and holding it open for both Hayes and Edward. Edward nodded his head in thanks and began to look at the many glasses on the walls of the store.

"My son needs his eyes checked" Nan told the man behind the counter, they were the only customers in the store.

"Okay, if you could just fill this out" the man said handing over a form on a clipboard along with a pen. Nan set to work filling out the information while Hayes looked at the glasses and picked out a few that he liked.

"I think these" Edward said pulling out a pair that had no rims.

"I would look silly with those" Hayes said not really realizing what a beautiful man he was.

"How about these then" Edward said picking out another pair and seeing Hayes shake his head. Most of the glasses Edward were picking out made a statement, something that the Cullen family was familiar with. Hayes on the other hand was not and tended to blend in.

"Hayes" Nan said after filling out the completed form for the man. Soon Hayes was pulled back and his eyes were checked. The Optometrist told him that he needed a higher prescription and so wrote a scrip for Hayes to use when picking out glasses.

"So how did it go?" Nan asked before Hayes handed over his scrip and looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well let's get picking then" Nan said not at all surprised that Hayes needed new glasses, she just hated that he always waited until the last possible moment to get things, afraid that she would scream at him about it. Hayes looked at Nan and gave her a look that made Nan want to curse Lily and James Potter.

"How about these" Nan offered before Hayes shook his head, and so it went with Hayes vetoing almost all of the glasses that Nan and Edward picked out.

"I like these" Hayes said pulling out a pair of glasses that both Nan and Edward knew were perfect for Hayes.

"I think you have picked the pair" Nan said watching as Hayes pulled off his glasses and placed the others on his face.

"Perfect!" Nan crowed before noticing that the lenses of the glasses were tinted.

"Do you want your lenses tinted" Nan asked, liking the look on Hayes. Hayes thought it over and nodded his head yes, he knew that most people would notice the change but he was confident enough to know that he could handle the stares; at least with Nan and the Cullens by his side.

"What color then" Nan said seeing a small selection of colored lenses.

"Dielectic Blue" Edward said pulling the Dielectic Blue choice from the table and putting it up to Hayes's eyes.

"Hayes" Nan said wanting Hayes to pick out the color, Hayes looked through the lens and decided that Edward was right, Dielectic Blue really was the best.

"I like this one" Hayes said before Nan took the lens, glasses and prescription to the man that stood at the counter helping another customer that had come in while Hayes had been getting his eyes checked.

"Hayes" Edward said wanting to apologize again to Hayes for the words that he heard. Hayes turned to Edward and gave the vampire a look that had Edward yearning for more with Hayes.

"I'm truly am sorry about the words you heard, know that it isn't what it seems" Edward said cursing Carlisle for his order to not say anything to Hayes yet about his feelings for the other teen. Hayes searched Edward's eyes hoping to find that the vampire was telling the truth.

"I believe you, but…." Hayes was unable to say what he wanted; he knew that Edward would understand he usually always did.

"I will do everything in my power to make you trust me again" Edward said before turning to where Nan now stood watching the boys interact with each other.

"Your glasses will be ready in about an hour, let's go have something to eat" Nan offered before Hayes agreed and they made their way down to a small restaurant that seemed to be quite popular, since it was filled with patrons.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many" a woman asked her eyes lingering on Edward longer than the rest of the group.

"Three" Nan said before the hostess was guiding them to a spot that was just in seeing distance from the hostess stand. They were soon seated and a waitress made her way over, having seen the hostess seat the group. When she arrived she could see why the hostess had placed the group where she had, for Edward was like the perfect man.

"Hi, my name's Becka and I will be your server. Can I start you out with some drinks?" Becka asked before Edward said he just wanted water, while Nan ordered a tea and Hayes ordered a soda.

"I'll be right back with that" Becka said before turning around and making her way to the soda fountain, all the while staring at Edward and how perfect he was.

"So what are you going to have?" Nan asked Hayes, knowing that Edward wouldn't eat he was after all a vampire.

"I think I'll have the Blue Cheese Pecan Chopped Salad" Hayes said looking at Nan and seeing if she would agree with his choice.

"I assume you are getting the large portion right?"

"Yeah" Hayes said before looking over the menu a bit more to see if there was something else that wetted his appetite.

"How about the soup of the day to go with it?" Nan knew that Hayes was always a light eater; he had taken up being a vegetarian when he had been very young and to this day Hayes lived by the idea that eating meat was a no, no.

"What is it?" Hayes asked thinking that soup and salad sounded wonderful for dinner.

"It's…." Nan began to search around for the board that would tell her what the special for the day was. Becka arrived back just as Nan was about to stand up and find the board.

"So are you ready to order" Becka said after placing the drinks on the table.

"What is the soup of the day?" Edward asked knowing that he would be the only one not ordering.

"Oh, let me go and check" Becka said surprised that the godlike man was asking about the soup of the day. Becka returned back with another person behind her, she looked like someone who had just been read the riot act.

"The soup of the day is French Onion" the man standing behind Becka said before eyeing the group and realizing that he could see a problem for the group.

"If you could come with me" the man said before telling Becka to gather the drinks and to follow him. Hayes gave both Edward and Nan a worried look, were they being kicked out of the restaurant? Once the three of them stood the man made his way over to where Nan stood, a not so happy look on her face.

"Please accept my apologies on this, but I felt that you needed to be moved." The man started out before explaining to Nan about why he moved them. He had been doing a lot of the moving lately since it seemed that the hostess and the waitress they had just left seemed to be working together for the waitress to get the most tips while the rest of the wait staff had problems pulling normal pay.

"Thank you then, she didn't even know the soup of the day" Nan said wondering if the girl had been yelled at about asking for the soup of the day.

"I heard her ask our hostess, which was when I decided to take action" the man explained before seating them in a well lit booth, with room for all three.

"I thank you then" Nan said before Becka came along and placed the drinks on the table, a scowl on her face. Once done she turned and stomped back to her area where too many people were seated.

"Hi my name is Alton and I'll be your server for today" a guy about twenty said before grinning at the group and asking what they had ordered for drinks.

"I'll get you fresh drinks" the guy said before taking the drinks and dumping them in the plastic box that sat next to a serving station. He returned quickly and asked if they had decided on what they would like to order.

"I'll have the Ruben with a small side salad" Nan ordered before waiting for Hayes to order. Instead though Edward spoke, this would get some suspicion off of him if he ordered Hayes's soup.

"I'll have the soup of the day"

"Okay" the guy wrote down the order and then looked to Hayes, who was giving Edward a look. He nodded his head and then Hayes decided he had best order.

"I'll have the Blue Cheese Pecan Chopped Salad"

"Large or small portion?"

"Large"

"Is that all?" the guy asked looking at the three and getting shakes that there was nothing else they wanted to order.

"I'll bring some fresh bread out then" Alton said before disappearing and then reappearing with a small bread loaf that Hayes immediately set to cutting up. He hated ends so he tended to be the one to cut the bread when a restaurant offered such a thing. Once Hayes had consumed one piece of bread he turned to Edward and asked the question that had been on his mind since the vampire had ordered.

"Why did you order my soup?" Hayes said wondering if Edward would admit to being a vampire, he of course knew along with Nan but Edward had never really stated what he was to the slight teen. Edward sat there thinking what was the best course of action, on the one hand he wanted no secrets between them but he also knew that if he told that the Volturi could come after their family and destroy them. Nan helped Edward answer the question by stating that they knew what he and his family was in her mind. Edward met her eyes and tried to see what sort of reaction he would get out of Hayes; Nan hadn't a clue and stated that he needed to tell Hayes personally.

"So that it would look like I ate something" Edward started out knowing that this was probably going to be the hardest conversation he had in a long while about what he was.

"Why?" Hayes said playing dumb; he too wanted to see if Edward would tell him his secret.

"Because I'm a…vampire" Edward whispered into Hayes's ear making the other teen shiver at the cool breath that hit his skin.

"So" Hayes said turning to Edward and not looking at all surprised by the information he had just been given.

"You don't care?" Edward asked he had to know if Hayes was telling him the truth. He wasn't able to read Hayes's mind, which was part of the reason why he had begun to speak to the small teen in the first place. He had only met one other person like that and it was Bella Swan, one of the High School's Queen Bees.

"Why would I? You all are vegetarians, so you won't attack anyone" Hayes explained before grabbing another piece of bread and eating it. Edward watched Hayes and began to wonder how he could have someone in his life such as Hayes. He would have to talk to Carlisle about what he would need to do to become part of Hayes's life more than he was currently. There was after all protocols for this sort of thing and Edward wanted to follow them to the letter, he didn't want the Volturi after them and he didn't want the La Push Wolf Pack after them either.

"Thank you" Edward said before touching one of Hayes's hands that sat on the table. Hayes looked at the hand that set on top of his and began to wonder what it was that Edward was thinking.

"You're my friend and I don't care what you are" Hayes said hoping that his words were true, Edward had after all hurt him but he was beginning to think that there was more going on then he knew about.

"Truer words have never been spoken" Edward said taking the hand in his own cool one and holding on, as if trying to transmit to Hayes that he wanted so much more than friendship. Nan watched the pair and smiled, soon Hayes would understand how deeply Edward felt for him which would make Hayes understand that he was much more than what his parents and extended family put his worth at. It was then that Alton arrived back a tray full of the items that had been ordered.

"Sorry about the wait" Alton apologized before setting the Ruben sandwich in front of Nan and then placing the soup in front of Edward and then finally setting a large salad in front of Hayes. Once the server was certain that everyone was happy he made his way over to another group that had just been seated by another hostess.

"Here you go" Edward said sliding the soup over to Hayes and watching as the slight teen munched on his salad and eat his soup.

"Do you mind if I speak with Carlisle about you knowing?" Edward asked, he would do so regardless but he wanted Hayes approval before moving forward.

"That's fine" Hayes said before blushing since he had spoken with his mouth full. Nan laughed before she continued to eat her sandwich. Edward watched Hayes as he ate, wondering what he would say to Carlisle once he arrived home. He really needed to have a heart to heart with his sire but he wasn't sure if Carlisle fully understood how much he truly needed Hayes in his life. Soon the meal was finished and the server was taking the dishes away, it was then that the hostess that had seated them decided to make her move.

"Excuse me" the girl said trying to look like she was sexy, it failed sadly but no one said anything.

"Yes" Nan asked already knowing what the girl wanted, which was Edward's phone number.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you" the girl said turning to Edward and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sorry but no" Edward said trying to be nice about not talking to the girl. The girl was surprised that he had responded as such, after all she was one of the popular girls that went to Port Angeles High School. The girl stood there for a moment before blushing and making her way back to the hostess stand embarrassed.

"She likes you" Hayes said amazed at what he had just witnessed.

"She does and her thoughts weren't much better than her facial expressions" Edward said sliding in the fact that he could read people's minds. It took a moment for Hayes to process what Edward had said but when he did he looked at Edward in horror. Did the vampire know his feelings for him?

"I can't seem to read your mind though" Edward said quickly, able to tell that Hayes was about to panic. Hayes relaxed before looking at Nan and wondering if Edward can hear her thoughts.

"I can hear everyone except for two people, you and Isabella Swan" Edward said answering the question that was rattling around in both Hayes's and Nan's mind, with him answering Nan's question.

"What was the girl thinking?" Hayes said relaxed now that he knew his thoughts were his own.

"She was thinking that I would be a good date for her to take to the next dance" Edward said a smile on his face since he knew the next words would have Hayes sputtering and grasping for words.

"I all ready have a date for the dances at school….." here Edward paused knowing that Hayes was interested to know who had caught Edward's attention.

"Really" Hayes said surprised and sad at the same time, so it seemed he hadn't moved fast enough to ask Edward to be his date to a dance just once.

"Yeah, you of course" Edward said as if it was common knowledge that he would be going with Hayes. Edward took Hayes's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over Hayes's knuckles, a smile on his face that made Hayes very happy.

"Me" Hayes said stunned and giddy with the idea of Edward being by his side at a dance.

"You, and don't let anyone tell you different" Edward said knowing that Hayes would get a hard time from Jessica Stanley and Isabella Swan about going with Edward to the dance. Hayes nodded his head afraid to speak; it was then that the server arrived back with the bill that Nan had taken care of during their discussion. Nan smiled; it seemed that Edward Cullen truly understood how much Hayes depended on him.

"Me" Hayes said again before squeezing Edward's hand and smiling at him and then to Nan who had cleared her throat at the bliss she was seeing.

"Okay boys, we need to head back to the optical store" Nan said sliding out of the booth and watching as Edward helped Hayes get out before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. As the trio left Hayes began swinging their linked hands all the way back to the optical store.

"Ah there you are" the man that had helped them before said before going back behind the counter and pulling out the tray that held the glasses that had been made for Hayes.

"Here you are" the man said opening the glasses and watching as Hayes put them on, ready to make adjustments if need be.

"So how do I look?" Hayes asked sliding on the Dielectic Blue tinted glasses and flashing a smile to Nan and Edward.

"Wonderful" Nan answered before Edward took a step closer to Hayes and whispered in his ear.

"Like the beautiful being that you are" Edward said before giving in just a bit and kissing Hayes's neck. Hayes whimpered just a bit before Edward pulled away with a look that told Hayes that Edward was fully engaged about his feelings for him.

"I don't understand" Hayes said to Edward, wondering how he could have gone from talking about not being near him to kissing his neck and holding his hand in public.

"There are things I can't tell you yet, but know that my feelings for you have always been the same" Edward said hoping that Hayes would understand that his feelings were what he was showing him now.

"You….like me" Hayes said forgetting about the man and Nan standing by them. Nan had at least been able to get the man away from the pair before they had started speaking, and she was busy trying to keep him occupied until things could be worked out.

"I more than like you" Edward said pulling one of Hayes's hands to him and then kissing it. Hayes blushed but realized what Edward had said. If he more than like Hayes, that must mean he loved him.

"Love" Hayes said quietly before getting a kiss to his hand again and a nod of the head.

"I…I" Hayes said at a loss on what to say.

"You don't have to say anything now, there is a lot to take in and I still need to speak with Carlisle about some things but know that I love you." Edward said kissing Hayes's hand as much as the other teen would allow.

"O…okay" Hayes said before smiling at Edward and asking to see a mirror.

"Here you go" the man said popping up at Hayes's request for a mirror. Hayes took one look at himself and he knew that they had chosen the right pair of frames and the right color for the lenses.

"So what do you think?" The store employee asked before getting a grin from Hayes.

"Here's a case and if you need any adjustments then just come on back, they are free of charge" the man said handing over the glasses case that came with the glasses. The trio left the store and made their way back to Edward's Volvo, where they had stopped and put Hayes supplies in before heading to the optical store.

"Home we go" Nan said sitting in the back seat of the car and watching Edward as his played with one of Hayes hand. Hayes it seemed wasn't affected like some people to the cool temperature that Edward's body emitted. The ride home seemed much shorter for the two sitting in the front seat, now that Edward had expressed his feelings, the pair didn't want to spend a minute apart.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the shop?" Edward asked Nan, knowing that the woman's car was still sitting in a parking spot in front of the building.

"If you could, and then you can take Hayes home. I have a couple of things I have to do" Nan said knowing that Edward would stay with Hayes until she arrived home, Edward nodded his head that he had heard and understood and was soon slowing their pace to the 35 miles per hour posted on the signs. Edward soon pulled up to Nan's book shoppe, 'Through the Looking Glass' and she got out with a kiss to Hayes and a wave to Edward. Edward backed up the car and began his path to Nan Morganroth's home; he knew where the house was located by heart. He had come to the house since his friendship with Hayes began, with and without the teen knowing he was there. Once in the driveway Edward cut off the car and began getting out, watching Hayes as he moved to the trunk of the car to gather the items they had bought on their trip.

"Hayes" Edward started to say before his cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Excuse me" Edward asked stunned on who was on the other end of the phone. Hayes looked up from grabbing the bags from the truck to see the shocked expression on Edward's face.

"Isabella Swan" Edward was low enough so that Hayes could hear him.

"What's she want?" Hayes asked jealous that the girl was talking to Edward.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer, I already have a date to the dance" Edward said shooting Hayes a grin and getting one in return.

"Bye" Edward said closing the phone and sliding it back in his pocket before grabbing the bags out of Hayes's hands.

"My keys!" Hayes said having remembered that he left his book bag at the shoppe.

"Back to the shop we go then" Edward said sticking the bags in the trunk and getting back into the car since Hayes had moved quickly to get in the car. The pair drove back into town before pulling in front of the shop. The lights were on which meant that Nan was still there.

"I'll be right back" Hayes said getting out of the car and jogging the small distance to the door of the shoppe. Hayes tried the door and got lucky; it seemed that Nan had forgotten to lock the door behind herself.

"Nan" Hayes called out before Nan made her way to the main space of the shoppe.

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my bag" Hayes said blushing, he could be so forgetful some times.

"I just needed to get it since my keys on in it" Hayes explained wondering what Nan was up to, she seemed a bit nervous when she had responded to him.

"Are you okay with Edward" Nan asked, she had to know what Hayes was thinking for if Hayes was happy it would make what the Potter's wanted just that much harder.

"I am, I think….no I know, I am in love with him" Hayes said finally happy to say the words out loud without the fear of anyone over hearing him.

"Good, but if he hurts you again"

"He will burn, I know" Hayes said and he did know, Nan would do anything to make sure that he was happy. He was finally beginning to realize that, and it made him even happier than he had been. He had a family, even though it consisted of one person but it was one person that loved him with their all.

"That he will" Nan said before watching Hayes grab his bag and then make his way back outside where Edward was sitting on the hood of the car waiting for his return.

"You can't have him, Potters" Nan said before turning and making her way back to the office she had been in, looking up information on adoptions and the like for both the US and the UK. Hayes waved his bag at Edward before the forever teen caught Hayes by the waist and pulled him between his legs.

"Edward" Hayes said looking around and checking to make sure that there was no one watching the pair of them. There may be more between them but he wanted to work up to displays of affection slowly.

"I don't care what they think" Edward said, holding Hayes a bit tighter, showing him that he truly didn't care about what others thought about them.

"Do you always get what you want?" Hayes asked before Edward smiled and told him yes. At those words Hayes pouted which sent Edward to laughing. Hayes was just too cute pouting, how could he ever resist a creature like Hayes?

"Come let's get you home" Edward said breaking the embrace and then making his way to the passenger side of the car and opening the door. Hayes slid in glad that he hadn't blushed this time. Edward soon made his way to the other side and got in. Once the car was started Edward backed up and began the journey back to Hayes's house.

"How about this time" Edward said grabbing the bags from the truck again and making his way behind Hayes as they stepped up the front steps, Hayes unlocked the front door and soon made his way to his art room so the supplies could be put down.

"Thank you" Hayes said before taking Edward's hand and guiding the other teen to the living room. Nan had strict rules about who could and who couldn't be in his bedroom. Boyfriends and girlfriends were a no but regular friends were a yes as long as Nan was home. Nan's rule had him thinking about if Edward was his boyfriend or not.

"Are we going out?" Hayes asked once they reached the living room where a semi-large TV was mounted to the wall. Edward turned to Hayes and noticed that Hayes was nervous about the answer he was going to give.

"Only if you want us to be" Edward said slowly worried for some reason that Hayes would say that they weren't going out. He wasn't exactly knowledgeable with the whole dating scene, but he knew that with his feelings the way they were he would truly be hurt if Hayes said no.

"Okay, good" Hayes said happy that Edward was on the same page as him.

"So are we going out?" Edward asked playing with Hayes a bit, which had the other teen laughing.

"Of course" Hayes said before plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. Edward sat besides Hayes pulling one of his hands to his. Hayes fiddled with the TV for a few moments before giving up and turning it off.

"All right"

"Yeah, just tired" Hayes said putting his head on Edward's arm since he was too short to place it on Edward's shoulder. Edward let Hayes rest his head and he began humming a song that he had made just for Hayes. This was the way that Nan found the pair, she was quite glad that Hayes remembered her rules for she hated to punish him when what he did was clearly a mistake.

"Is he asleep" Nan asked before receiving a nod that Hayes was in fact asleep.

"I need to speak with you and your family, it's important" Nan said, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide Hayes forever and the more people that were around to protect the teen the better. Edward became immediately concerned, Nan's thoughts were not pretty and it made him on edge.

"Let me tell them" Edward said pulling out his cell phone trying not to wake Hayes up. He was successful and soon he dialed the Cullen's home phone number.

"Edward" Esme answered before being told that Hayes's Great Aunt needed to speak with all of them.

"Bring them over" Esme said before preparing for their mortal guests.

"Hayes" Edward said running his hand through Hayes's short hair.

"Don't wanna get up" Hayes said batting the hand away before feeling the cool temperature of it.

"Edward!"

"Hayes" Edward said a teasing grin on his face.

"Hayes"

"Nan" Hayes said looking around the room and realizing they were in the living room, which meant he was safe from getting a punishment for having Edward in his bedroom.

"We need to go to the Cullen's house, I need to explain some things to them and to you" Nan said before sighing, this wasn't the way she wanted this to go but it seemed that the Potter's would stop at nothing to get what they wanted and at that moment it was Hayes or in their world Harry Potter.

"What's wrong" Hayes asked knowing that something was going on and it was something big.

"When we get there" Nan explained before the three set off to the Cullen residence. Hayes rode with Edward while Nan pulled up the rear in her own car. If the Cullen's didn't agree they would need a mode of transportation home.

"I'm scared" Hayes told Edward as they pulled up to the front of the Cullen house.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, I'll protect you" Edward promised before getting out the car and then opening Hayes's door.

"Ready" Nan asked before the group was making their way into the house with Edward in the lead, this was after all his home.

"Esme" Edward called out only to have Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle arrive to the foyer of the house.

"Come in, come in" Esme said always the perfect hostess. Once the group made their way into the dining room that Esme had directed them to, everyone took a seat.

"I'd like to say something before anything else is said" Edward said before grabbing Hayes's hand and then speaking.

"Hayes and I are together and I plan to spend the rest of eternity with him"

"Edward" Hayes said stunned he hadn't thought that Edward was that serious about being with him. He knew that Edward loved him but he didn't think that much.

"Congratulations" everyone offered smiles on their faces at the news.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that" Nan said before looking at each one of the vampires in the room.

"As you know, I am Hayes's Great Aunt. What most don't know is how he became to be my adopted son" Nan started out; Hayes had heard the story so he knew what she was going to say.

"Hayes didn't start out as Hayes, he was named Harry James Potter by his biological parents. People who are still alive to this day" Nan explained watching the lack of expression on the vampire's faces.

"Hayes and I are magical beings" Nan said before the shock appeared on all the vampire's faces.

"But so are Hayes's biological parents"

"The Boy-Who-Lived" Carlisle said knowing all about what Nan was talking about, most of the family looked confused on what Carlisle was saying.

"In the magical world there is an evil wizard trying to take over the world and cleanse the blood that rules the magical world, but there is a prophesy that said that someone would defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort" Carlisle started out looking to Nan to fill in any gaps he may have missed.

"And so the Dark Lord went to the Potter's house intent on destroying their two children since they met the criteria in the prophesy, being born as the seventh month dies"

"What the Dark Lord didn't expect was for his curse to rebound and end his body's life leaving him a mere shade of himself"

"Which brings me to my part in this story" Nan started back before trying to calm her nerves, she could get through this. She had to get through this, to make sure that Hayes was protected from the chaos that was wizarding Britain.

"I am Lily Potter's aunt, and I was visiting my other nieces at the time when my other niece, Petunia received possession of Hayes. I watched her as she almost threw Hayes into a cupboard under the stairs with him wailing at the top of his lungs. As I watched Petunia I knew that something was going on, and so I inquired. Petunia was quick to tell me that Hayes was left on her doorstep with a note that said that she was to care for Hayes until his older brother, James Jr. could properly defend himself against the Dark Lord." The vampires began to growl they knew how precious life was and here were people throwing it about as if they didn't care what or who they were hurting.

"I politely asked for Hayes and then left, Petunia was livid with him for being able to catch my attention better than she could. To this day she still hates Hayes" Nan said holding onto Hayes's other hand.

"With Hayes in my possession I did everything I possibly could to make sure that his biological parents couldn't come and get him as well as his Aunt"

"So you're hiding then" Rosalie asked, confused on a few things in the story, like why parents would leave their child with a person that they knew would hate him.

"No, I was married to Sylis Morganroth" Nan said knowing that the vampires wouldn't know who Sylis Morganroth was.

"He died about twenty years ago" Nan said remembering her husband and the great things he did in the town of La Push and in Forks.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Esme offered up, it wasn't much but it was something at least.

"I brought Hayes back and adopted him. He is legally mine and things had been fine up until about two months ago" Here was the part that she knew would break Hayes apart.

"What started two months ago" Jasper asked, he could tell that Nan was nervous as well as hopeful for some reason.

"I always keep up with wizarding events and it seems that James Jr. turned 18 and had no magical inheritance"

"Magical inheritance?" Alice questioned, amazed that there was another secret society like their own.

"It is when a witch or in this case a wizard gains their true potential, what happened in James Jr.'s case was that he received nothing more, he stayed at the low level that he was born with"

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

"It means that James Jr. doesn't have the power to defeat the Dark Lord even on a good day. For the prophesy states that his opponent will be marked as his equal" here Nan flicked her eyes to the scar that lay in Hayes's hair line, a jagged edged scar that looked like a lightning bolt.

"They have the wrong kid" Emmett put together as the others realized what was going on. Nan nodded her head, she hadn't ever told Hayes that he was truly the Boy-Who-Lived but now he knew and she wasn't certain on what Hayes reaction would be. He had always yearned for his family, but now that he knew the whole story she could only hope that he would stick by her and hopefully the Cullens.

"They do, I keep up with magical events as I said and noticed that the Headmaster of the magical school in Britain had put out a call to help in the search of finding Harry Potter, long lost son of the Potter family"

"Now they want him back? As if he was a possession" Esme growled out, no one was going to take her son's mate away from them, no one!

"They do, and it has led the headmaster along with the Potter's to me. Petunia was all too happy to spill the beans, so to speak"

"They're not getting him" Edward promised pulling Hayes to him as the other boy went into shock. The others in the room watched the pair and knew that Edward would move heaven and hell to make Hayes happy and to protect his mate.

"My thoughts exactly" Nan put in before Carlisle spoke.

"What must we do to protect him from them then?"

"They need to understand that Hayes is no longer Harry Potter, he died the day I took him into my arms and promised to always protect him from the harms of the world"

"Do they plan to steal him in the night?" Jasper asked knowing that if they were desperate enough that they would try anything.

"I think they are going to try and explain to Hayes how they had done what they thought was best. His brother was in the limelight along with the Potter's and they will try and sell that they didn't want that for him when what they really wanted was for him to disappear. He was useless to them once the headmaster declared James Jr. the Boy-Who-Lived"

"They won't be getting him" Rosalie promised along with the other vampires.

"I thank you for the help, for I will need it soon enough" Nan said before all topics of what they would do began, from Jasper planning out the best way to protect Hayes at school to deciding that one of them needed to be on lookout at Nan's house at night; once the plan was hashed out Esme offered to cook them dinner, which the pair agreed to.

"Hayes" Nan said once the pair of them were alone.

"They want me back" Hayes said confused for some reason, hearing those words made him angry and not happy as he thought he would be.

"They do"

"Well I'm not going back, I'm not this Harry Potter boy" Hayes said become more and more confident with who he was.

"I'm Hayes Asher Morganroth" Hayes said smiling at Nan, finally understanding that Nan truly was his mother and not his Great Aunt. This woman had raised him when his own biological parents thought he wasn't worth the time, and when his Aunt decided she wanted nothing to do with him.

"You are"

"I love you mom" Hayes said for the first time, Nan had always said to call her Nan but he wasn't going to do so any longer. She was his mother and that was the end of the story, nothing the Potter's could say or do would make him change his mind.

"And I love you son" Nan said hugging Hayes and then wiping away some of the tears that were falling.

"Dinner" Esme said ending the heartfelt moment with the smell of excellent food.

"It's so good to cook for people who will enjoy it" Esme said before sitting down and watching as the pair dung in, relishing the good food. After they completed dinner Nan and Hayes decided to make their way back home, after all Hayes had homework that needed to be done and he had school in the morning.

"Someone will guard the house starting tonight" Carlisle said looking at the group and seeing that each one wanted to go and guard the house that housed Edward's mate.

"Hayes" Edward called out after Nan and Hayes arrived outside.

"Here" Edward said wrapping a black ribbon around Hayes wrist and middle finger and then kissing it once he tied it, the Cullen crest glinting in the evening light.

"Edward" Hayes said stunned at what Edward had given him. He knew enough about vampires to know that this was a promise ribbon that vampires used to claim their mate during courting. It spoke of the love and devotion the vampire would give their mate should they accept the vampire as their mate.

"Please" Edward said hoping that Hayes wouldn't back away from this, he needed Hayes and now the rest of the family understood that.

"I accept your courting Edward Cullen" Hayes said formally before smiling at Edward as he kissed Hayes's wrist.

"Is that what you had to talk to Dr. Cullen about?"

"It is, I cannot offer you a ribbon with our crest unless I have permission from my sire"

"And he allowed you" Hayes summed up before Nan was telling him to wrap things up.

"I'll be guarding you" Edward promised before kissing Hayes's cheeks and making his way back inside his house.

"He…he…he gave me a promise ribbon, mom" Hayes said before showing Nan after they were in the car. Nan inspected it and was quite proud that her son was to be courted by a vampire and an amazing one at that. The ride home had Hayes asking Nan questions about what they would do should none of the Cullens be there and Nan told him that she had another plan in the works as well. Once home Hayes made his way upstairs to start on his homework, it was then that he noticed Edward in the tree watching him from the one window in the room that faced the woods nearby.

"Hi" Hayes said waving to Edward and then asking if he had his homework done. Edward showed him the books he had brought with him, which made Hayes laugh before getting down to business. Downstairs Nan was setting up Plan A, part B just in case. She wanted to make sure that her son was safe and well away from the people who didn't deserve him.

"Black residence" Billy Black answered the phone, he had just gotten off the phone with the tribe's medical man, and it seemed that wizards wanted to seek refuge while trying to locate a lost child that was said to be in the town of Forks.

"Billy" Nan said hoping that Billy hadn't made any commitments to anyone yet, if he did that would make things extra tough.

"Nan Morganroth" Billy said perking up at hearing his favorite witch's voice.

"Billy I have a huge favor to ask of you"

"It isn't about those wizards that are coming is it" Billy said not liking the vibe he was getting now.

"It is, they are trying to take Hayes"

"He's the lost child"

"More like abandoned child, they gave him up with no thought about what they were doing"

"That simply won't do" Billy said, he had been ready to allow the wizards accommodations but now hearing what he was, he wasn't happy at all and he knew a good chunk of the people in the tribe wouldn't be happy with it either.

"Dancing Wolf spoke to me about this, he seemed very hesitant about telling me, I can see why now" Billy said deciding that they wouldn't allow the wizards to stay on their land even if they were bringing a moon child with them.

"They are moving fast" Nan said before shaking her head, it was just too bad that she was at least three steps ahead of them.

"Consider you and Hayes protected by the Quileute tribe and the spirit warriors of the tribe" Billy said catching his son's attention at those words.

"The cold ones" Billy inquired wanting to make sure that the two groups wouldn't fight in protecting Hayes and then failing because of it.

"They are helping, Hayes is Edward's mate" Nan explained before Billy hmm and said that he would make sure that there was a wolf around at all times.

"I'll let them know about this" Nan said before speaking with Billy a few more minutes about them coming for a visit soon. It seemed that she and Hayes were needed on the reservation since it seemed that Dancing Wolf was healing more and more people.

"Oh, it seems that Jacob wishes to speak with Hayes is he available?"

"Just a moment" Nan said before calling Hayes name and having the teen make his way downstairs, he had just finished up his homework and was going to get ready to start on his book of creatures.

"Jacob wishes to speak with you" Nan said handing over the phone and watching Hayes for any sort of reaction. Jacob Black and Hayes weren't on the best of terms; it had something to do with Jacob pushing Hayes to the ground one time as small children.

"Hello" Hayes said before greeting Billy before he passed the phone along.

"So I hear that you are the cold one are mates" Jacob sneered getting ready to say something not at all nice.

"I…" here Billy grabbed the phone and hung it up, he was not going to allow him son to be prejudice against Hayes because he had a vampire mate. He may not like the 'cold ones' but he knew that if they made Hayes happy then he would work to get along with him. Hayes after all was like another son to him, he was the total opposite of Jacob, who was rash and angry a lot of the time; just like his mother had been. Hayes looked at the phone before hanging up it.

"What did Jacob have to say?"

"Nothing, Billy took the phone away before he said anything more than I was a mate to the cold ones"

"Jacob Black" Nan said before shooing Hayes back upstairs while she worked on other plans to keep Hayes safe.

"Everything okay"

"Yeah, Jacob Black wanted to talk to me" Hayes explained before telling Edward that he was going to his art studio to start on his book. Edward nodded his head and kept lookout just in case the wizards decided to show their faces on this night. Hayes unpacked his bags and began to organize how he wanted the book to go, once decided he grabbed one of his calligraphy pens and penned the name of the book and a foreword to it, just like a real book had. The title stood out boldly, done in block letters while his name was done in a similar style but smaller. Hayes then began with his first chapter, mythical creatures/beings that started with the letter A. Having decided to put them in alphabetical order Hayes started with the myth about the Abraxan. Hayes soon became so deep in his drawing of an Abraxan that he didn't notice when Nan made her way into the room.

"Hayes" Nan said before Hayes jumped and put a hand on his chest.

"You scared me" Hayes said before looking at the clock and seeing that it was much later than he thought it was.

"You better head to bed" Nan suggested which had Hayes cleaning up and grabbing his book that he was working on and a couple of pencils so that he could work with the book in art class. Once Hayes was back in his room he packed the book and pencils in his bags and grabbed his things to get ready for bed. Hayes changed in the bathroom and then went back to his bedroom after he had brushed his teeth.

"Good night" Edward said through the open window that Hayes could hear from.

"Night" Hayes responded before yawning and turning out the light before sliding into bed once his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Throughout the night Edward watched for any signs of the wizards, he found none but he had been called by Carlisle to let him know that the shape-shifting were-pack were also guarding Hayes and his Great Aunt, the pair meant a great deal to the whole tribe.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning dawned and Hayes was busy trying to fight off the effects of sleeping as his alarm went off again and again.

"I'm up, I'm up" He told the alarm clock before rolling out of bed and stretching which had Edward aroused by his mate and what he was doing.

"Morning" Hayes said before grabbing his glasses and making his way to the bathroom to relive himself, once done Hayes arrived back to his room and began picking out clothes for the day. It was then that Edward left so that he too could get ready for the day. Hayes by then had closed the window, not wanting anyone else trying to get into the house that way. Once Hayes was dressed and ready to go, he headed downstairs with his book bag in hand.

"Here you go" Nan said passing over a bagels and a coffee cup of orange juice. Edward soon honked the horn and Hayes was making his way to the waiting car. It was as he was about to get in that he noticed movement coming from the trees across the way.

"What" Edward said turning to look out the window and seeing nothing.

"I thought I saw something" Hayes said shaking his head and then getting in the car munching on his bagel and sipping his orange juice. Hayes never saw the three wizards that stood just inside of the trees across the road from Nan's house.

"That can't be Harry" a man with long black hair said, starting at where Hayes had just been standing.

"It has to be" another man said with unruly hair and glasses on his face.

"Are you sure"

"It must be"

"But he's so small" another man said with graying brown tawny hair.

"Just like Lily" the man with the glasses said watching the house and waiting for Nan Morganroth to exit the structure.

"James" Remus said watching as Nan made her way out of the house and to the small car that sat next to it.

"Now" James said popping from where he was to being next to Nan who had been waiting for something like this.

"James Potter, Remus Lupin and of course Sirius Black" Nan said her arms crossed over her chest, he had heard the three pops that morning to signal that they had arrived.

"Mrs. Morganroth" James greeted before starting on why he was there. It shouldn't be that hard after all to get Harry and make it back before Hogwarts started for the day, he figured that Harry would adjust quickly after all he was a Potter.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you three?"

"My son Harry" James said wondering what Nan would say to his words.

"I don't have anyone by the name of Harry here"

"Don't play dumb Nan"

"I would prefer if you call me Ms. Morganroth" Nan corrected Sirius; she had never been a fan of the man. He was too focused on jokes and pranks to do anything for any real consequence; last she knew he was still living off the large inheritance he had received when his mother died.

"Fine" Sirius said pouting as if that would change Nan's mind.

"Then who was the boy that just left" Remus asked knowing that he was the only semi-calm one in the trio.

"That is Hayes Morganroth, my son" Nan said loving the looks that came over each of their faces, from amazement to anger.

"That is my son" James said forcefully as if his words would make her change her mind.

"Maybe in blood but it's not what his adoption papers say"

"I don't care, that is my son"

"He stopped being your son the day you left him with Petunia Dursley, the one person in this world that would have abused him should he have stayed" Nan said watching as the three winced at her words and then seeming to gain some sort of confidence.

"You will give me back my son or I will call the authorities"

"Go ahead, do so" Nan said knowing that she had a leg up on the group that was there. She had checked and triple checked to make sure that there were no loop holes that the Potter's or the headmaster of Hogwarts could use. James sputtered before signaling Sirius to get in contact with the Aurors. The US Magical Law Enforcement Officers along with the British Aurors arrived to the front door of Nan Morganroth's home.

"Can we take this inside?" An Auror asked but got a shake of the head in a negative fashion. Nan wasn't going to allow the three in front of her into her house. She knew them well enough to know that getting inside the house was their plan which would give them the ability to place a portkey which would take Hayes away.

"Fine, fine" the Auror said put out about not being allowed entry into the house. He didn't see what the big deal was, and with as many people that were standing on the street now they were bound to attract attention.

"Seal off the area" a US Magical Enforcement Officer said watching as his men sealed off the area so that it wasn't visible to non-magical people; once the area was sealed the Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement Officer began to ask what was going on.

"She stole my child" James said thinking that he had the upper hand with the situation.

"That is quite an accusation you are making" A US Officer said not liking the way things were looking currently.

"Well she did" James said smug as he saw the Aurors turn to Nan and pointed their wands at her as if she was the criminal in all this.

"Put your wands down" the US officers said, they were after all on US soil which gave them rights over everyone there. The Aurors looked at them and then spoke, as if their word would overrule the US officers.

"She had kidnapped a child"

"You are on US soil and you better remember that, put your wands down now or we will arrest you and the others that seem to be breaking the International Portkey Treaty" here the Aurors colored at the words and put their wands away while taking a step away from where Nan still stood.

"Arrest her!" James screamed wanting justice to be severed as quickly and quietly as possible.

"That won't be happening any time soon, you three on the other hand" the officer said before turning to Nan and asked her what was going on.

"These three arrive to my door and asked for a person that does not live here"

"You have my son, you…."

"Shut it" the officer snapped tired of having to deal with the three already. He knew who he was dealing with, after all they had all been put on alert that the men may enter the country illegally to try and kidnap a supposed son from his adopted mother. James snapped his mouth shut but glared at Nan as if his glare would do something to her.

"Now what were you saying"

"Oh yes, well they asked for Harry Potter, I don't know a Harry Potter"

"His supposed son?"

"Yes"

"Then who lives here with you?"

"My son, Hayes Morganroth" this was of course all an act for the benefit of the three that stood there along with the Aurors. They weren't going to get Hayes but they had to at least act as if they were trying to help.

"That's his son damn it!" Sirius yelled before the officer turned and gave Sirius a look.

"That's it, arrest them. We'll hold them on the International Trespassing Statute" the officer said turning to Nan and giving her a wink, they would do everything they could to get the three ban from ever entering the US again.

"You can't arrest them" the Aurors said up in arms over what was happening.

"I think we just did, would you like to come with them" the man asked the Aurors before popping out of existence.

"Now to make sure that things stay that way" Nan said before getting into her car and making her way to La Push, she had a few people she needed to speak to before opening her shop for the day.

"Are you okay with this?" Edward asked watching his mate as he fidgeted with his hands. He had told Hayes that he wasn't afraid to show him any affection in public but Hayes had responded in a totally different way than he thought the slight teen would.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid, I'm more worried than anything" Hayes confessed, he had always been given a hard time by Jessica Stanley and Isabella Swan since he was friends with the Cullen's. Now that they were going out they were bound to say nasty things to him about not being good enough for Edward.

"Worried about?" Edward said hating the fact that he couldn't read Hayes's thoughts.

"The Queen Bees" Hayes stated as he watched the pair heckle some freshman about his hairstyle.

"If they say one thing to you, tell me" Edward growled, no way was he not going to be able to show affection to his mate because of two high school girls with a crush that didn't know when to stop. Hayes snapped his eyes to meet Edward's eyes.

"You really don't care" Hayes said amazed, he had figured that Edward would want to keep a low profile and so when he had said he didn't care if the students at Forks knew about them, he thought he was only kidding; seems he was wrong.

"I really don't care" Edward said pulling one of Hayes's hands away from the other.

"That ribbon shows my feelings for you and us being together" Edward said running a finger over the ribbon that had the Cullen crest on it. Hayes watched Edward's finger trace the pattern the ribbon was placed on him.

"Then I don't care either" Hayes said taking a big leap for him, he usually always tried to stick to the shadows wanting not to be noticed but now he was willing to go out there if it meant being with Edward. The vampire truly meant more to him than he realized.

"Good" Edward said kissing Hayes's hand and then watching as Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible that held Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, herself pull up.

"Let's go and greet our family" Edward said before opening up his door and getting out and then moving to the other side of the car to open Hayes's door. Hayes had been told by Edward that he wanted to treat Hayes as if he truly was courting him, so that meant all the etiquette rules that he had learned before he turned would be used. So that meant opening up Hayes's car door for him even though Hayes could do so by himself. A few people watched as Edward opened the door and Hayes stepped out, Isabella Swan and Jessica Stanley being just a few.

"Edward….Hayes" Alice said bouncing next to Rosalie's car waiting for the pair to arrive where they were standing.

"Alice" Edward said before Hayes was pulled into a hug by Alice. The group laughed when Hayes squeaked, he always forgot that Alice loved giving him hugs; he was actually shorter than she was which she made sure to point out whenever she could.

"So what was the decision?" Alice asked, she had seen two visions on whether or not Edward would be able to show Hayes affection in public or not.

"Yes" Edward said before Alice squealed and hugged Hayes again.

"We better get going" Emmett said watching as most of the students started to make their way to their first class of the day. He could already hear some of the rumors that were flying about Hayes and their family.

"I'll see you third period" Alice said before waving and making her way with Jasper to their first classes of the day.

"Come on" Edward said grabbing Hayes's hand but being stopped by Rosalie.

"May I speak with Hayes for a moment?" Rosalie asked looking at both Hayes and Edward.

"Sure" Hayes said releasing Edward's hand and moving closer to where Rosalie stood.

"It will just be a moment" Rosalie promised before walking a bit further so that they could have some privacy.

"Rose" Hayes said once they were far enough away that Emmett and Edward couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I wanted to give you this" Rosalie said pulling out a jewelry box. Hayes took the box and opened it, inside was a beautiful platinum collar.

"As the oldest of the siblings in human years, I give you our promise to protect you from all harm, even if that means protecting you from your mate" Rosalie stated before pulling the collar out of the box and fastening it around Hayes's neck.

"Thank you and know that your gift is truly appreciated" Hayes said formally before hugging Rosalie.

"Thank you" Rosalie said; she wasn't exactly known for her happy demeanor so Hayes allowing her to do this was a huge deal for her. She always hated the fact that most thought she was a bitch, when in fact she was very kind and loving to those that were considered family and friends.

"You have no idea how much this means to me" Rosalie whispered before pulling back and giving Hayes a smile.

"Rose you deserve to be happy, and if this makes you happy then I am happy to help. I think that was one too many happies don't you think?" Hayes joked before Rosalie laughed and walked Hayes back to where Emmett and Edward stood talking about something that neither Hayes nor Rosalie knew about.

"Everything all right" Edward asked concerned, sometimes Rosalie could be a real bitch but he didn't think she would be that way with Hayes, ever. Even with they were just friends Rosalie went out of her way to make sure that the slight teen wasn't intimidated by them.

"Just fine" Hayes said beaming at Edward and showing him the collar that Rosalie had given him.

"A promise collar from the family" Edward asked stunned he hadn't been able to read anything from their thoughts about this.

"Yes, we will protect him as family would" Rosalie said before taking Hayes's hand and giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it and then turning around to make her way to class.

"Come on you" Edward said once Emmett and Rosalie were out of sight.

"Don't want you to be late" Edward said taking Hayes's hand and leading him to his first class of the day, a class that he had with Edward and unfortunately Isabella Swan. They arrived just as the first bell rang, making their way over to where their seats were. Isabella watched the pair the whole time and once they sat down she moved her chair to the side as if trying to get information from the pair of them.

"Good morning class" Mr. Varner said looking over his students and seeing that they all looked half awake, as they usually did. And with that the day began for Hayes and the Cullen family, little did they know that there were wizards hell bent on getting Hayes back.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm telling you, she kidnapped my son" James Potter said to an officer that looked as if he didn't believe the man. They had been warned that there might be someone trying to kidnap a child in the area but they hadn't thought it would be James Potter, father of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"We'll get this all sorted out" the man said before closing the door behind him and warding it to make sure that James couldn't leave the room.

"What do you think?" The officer asked another officer who had just come out of a room holding Sirius Black, and yet another office that arrived from a room that held Remus Lupin.

"I think there is a lot more going on than what these three are telling us" the first officer said before saying that it would be best to talk to the captain about what to do. As the three made their way to the Captain's office they noticed that the Aurors that had come along where in the office looking none too pleased about something.

"Knock, knock" the officer who had come from James' room said, which had the Aurors shutting their mouths and glaring at the captain.

"If you will excuse us" the Captain said looking to the Aurors to move out of his office.

"I will be contacting the Minister about this" the head Auror said before stepping outside the office and making his way to the floo network that was in the open area of the department.

"What can I do for you three?"

"What is really going on here?" The first man asked, he knew that his Captain knew something but was holding information back.

"Figured some things out did you?" The Captain asked before offering the three a seat, they would need it with the information he was about to tell them. He had gotten direct orders from the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, located in Washington, DC.

"Hayes Morganroth is in fact Harry Potter" the three gasped so they thought they had arrested the wrong people.

"What most don't know is that the Potter's left Harry with his muggle Aunt knowing that the woman and her family hated magic."

"Then why leave a child there" one of the officers asked confused.

"From what I have been told, at the time they didn't care what happened to Harry….or Hayes in this case"

"How could they?"

"Well they did and it was just pure luck that Lily Potter's Aunt was visiting her other niece, a bit after she had received Hayes in a blanket on her door step. A note written that said for her to take care of him until they were able to get their other son, James Jr., trained enough to defeat the Dark Lord"

"Why would you do that to a baby?"

"I don't know the answer, but I do know that Nancy "Nan" Morganroth asked for the child and left. She worked long and hard to make sure that Hayes was safe and her legally adopted son"

"So where does the Head of the MLE come into this?" One of the officers asked, for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to be involved meant that this was a very large issue that could and probably would get messy.

"He got orders from President Christensen to make sure that this didn't become a security issue."

"From the president?" One officer said, this was really much bigger than what they had originally thought.

"From the president, I don't know much more than Ms. Morganroth worked with the president specifically to make sure that the Potter's signed over the rights to Hayes, they probably never even looked at the paperwork, they just signed figuring it would make their lives easier having to not deal with Hayes at all. They were after all the Boy-Who-Lived parents."

"Oh. My. Gods" one of the officers said this truly was a huge deal, the President of the US Magical Community had worked personally on ensuring that Hayes not only became a US citizen but also was legally adopted by his Great Aunt.

"So you see what kind of scale we are working with here" the Captain said sitting back and watching the three that sat across from him. They were the best in his department and so when they had gotten the call from the Forks' MLE he had sent these three to Forks to hopefully make sure that Hayes was still with his Great Aunt.

"Do they know about the adoption?"

"I assume they don't if they are acting as they are" the Captain said before seeing the floo network flair to life and watched as two people made their way out of the fireplace along with the Aurors that had been in his office.

"Contact Sims, and tell his admin that things are getting hazy" the Captain said before standing up and making his way over to where the two people he figured he would be seeing soon enough stood around looking for someone in charge.

"Captain Boyer?" A short fat, balding man asked as the captain made his way out of his office.

"I am" the captain said knowing who he was speaking to.

"Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and this is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore" the man introduced themselves before looking around as if wondering where the group that had been arrested where.

"Something I can help you with then?" Captain Boyer said watching the old man to his right, he knew very well who the man was and if anything he would be the one that would and could make the President cave.

"Where are James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" the Minister asked looking at the captain.

"Right this way" Boyer said leading the two plus the small contingent of Aurors to the holding rooms that each man was in.

"Unacceptable" the Minister blustered as if thinking that Boyer would bow to his words.

"They are to be held until I get word otherwise, they were attempting to kidnap a US citizen, and have also violated the International Trespassing Statute" Boyer explained before Dumbledore was asking to speak to each one of them.

"Sure, Herring the keys" Boyer said before Officer Herring was making his way over with keys in his hands. Once Dumbledore entered the first room the Minister of Magic began to speak to Boyer as if he was stupid.

"You will release these men and you will release them now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Do I make myself clear saying that you and your Aurors are in violation of many treaties that the US and the UK have, I don't plan to release them until I get the okay from the President himself" Cornelius raged before stomping over to a desk and taking a seat, the Aurors following behind him asking if there was anything they could do. It was then at Head of MLE Sims along with President Christensen arrived via floo.

"Ah Cornelius" President Christensen said before shaking the short man's hand.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"They have arrested three of my citizens"

"Well do they have their passbooks that allow them to travel to the US?"

"I don't know" Cornelius stated he hated saying that but he knew that none of them had set up a Portkey or Floo Connection for this little venture. They had figured that they would come get the boy and return home all before the next day began.

"Well I guess that question needs to be answered" the president said looking to Boyer for the answer.

"No Passbooks"

"Well I see that is a problem" the president said before asking what else they were being held on.

"They have stated that they are here for James Potter's son, a Harry Potter" Boyer stated before seeing Dumbledore move from one room to another with Officer Herring letting him in.

"And the where a bouts of this child?"

"We arrested them in Forks, so I assume the child is in Forks" Boyer supplied knowing that the president knew what was going on.

"Do you know who they were speaking to when they were arrested?"

"Nancy Morganroth"

"Ah, Nan….she has a son Hayes" the president supplied knowing that Cornelius had been left in the dark by Dumbledore and the three that were now in US custody. It was then that Dumbledore arrived back to hear the words.

"Yes a boy that is the Potter's second child" Dumbledore stated as if his words would have any effect upon the president of the captain.

"Are you certain on this?"

"I would have to see the child" Dumbledore stated hoping that the men wouldn't figure out what he was up to.

"That won't be happening, we'll just have to get in touch with Ms. Morganroth and see what is going on" Dumbledore wanted to say something but knew better, it was at least a good thing that he would finally meet Nancy "Nan" Morganroth. He had been told my Lily Potter, what a powerful witch her Aunt was. If things worked out, he would not only have Harry Potter back but he would also have Nan join the Order of the Phoenix.

"How about you have a seat" the president offered before going into the captain's office and calling Nan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Through the Looking Glass Book Shoppe, this is Nan how can I help you?" Nan answered the phone as it rung; she figured that sooner or later her friend Hadean Christensen would be calling her asking for her to make her way to the Seattle MLE Office.

"Nan, just the person I was looking for" the president said a smile on his face, Nan Morganroth was a witch that he loved, they had grown up together and even to this day he was still in love with her. He had done nothing about it but he hoped that one day the witch would realize his feelings for her.

"They have arrived" Nan said, Hadean knowing who the 'they' was in her question.

"They have and I think it is time we explain some things to them"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes" Nan said before hanging up the phone and then closing down the shoppe. Nan grabbed the copies of the paperwork that the Minister and Dumbledore would no doubt request. She wasn't going to let either one of them step foot into Forks, for she knew they were quite desperate if they had both shown up. She made a few calls and then made her exit via the Floo Network.

The fireplace flared to light as Nancy "Nan" Morganroth stepped out of the Floo Network.

"Hadean" Nan greeted her friend before seeing both Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge.

"Minister, Mr. Dumbledore" Nan said eyeing the two, they just didn't know what they were going to get into, she knew they figured that with Dumbledore there they would do anything the man requested, he was after all the defeater of Dark Lord Grindelwald; he was the epitome of the light.

"Let's get down to business" Cornelius said wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible. The longer he was away from his desk the more ability for the Death Eaters to take over the Ministry.

"Let's" Nan agreed before they were guided by Captain Boyer to a large conference room. Everyone took a seat that was involved, leaving the Aurors and MLE Officers standing on each wall, while James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were escorted into the room.

"There seems to be an issue over a long lost son of the Potter's" the president started out, he too wanted to get this over with but he knew that Dumbledore would do all that he could to get his way.

"My son" James stated before glaring at Nan, as if it was all her fault that he didn't have his youngest son by now.

"Yes, a Harry Potter" the president said looking through a file that he had and looking over the British group.

"You left him with his muggle Aunt Petunia Dursley, correct?" Here James colored at the words; he had left his magical son with a muggle.

"I did"

"With a note, you didn't even bother to speak to Petunia Dursley correct?"

"Yes" James said wondering where the man was going with his questions.

"So you were never able to ask if Mrs. Dursley was willing to take care of your child"

"No, but we knew he would be safe there" James stated as if that made what he had done any better.

"Hmmm" the president said before shuffling some papers and then asking the question that was on everyone's minds except for a limited few.

"What is your reason for wanting him back now, after sixteen years of no contact?"

"He's my son"

"Yes we have established that, but it seems you made no attempts to see him or even to let him know he had other family then the woman who cared for him for the past sixteen years" There was nothing that James could say that would make the US group understand his reasons why he wanted his youngest back.

"Moving on then" the president said before facing Nan and asking some questions, as if he didn't already know the story.

"Ms. Morganroth"

"Nan, please" Nan corrected the president before the man spoke again.

"Nan, do you in fact have Harry Potter? Youngest son of James and Lily Potter?"

"I do"

"See!" Sirius Black shouted as if what she had said was proof that she had stolen him away.

"Mr. Black" Captain Boyer said making the man sit back down and glare at Nan.

"Is he legally adopted by you?"

"He is"

"That's not true!" James shouted pointing a finger at Nan and accusing her of lying.

"Why would I lie, here is the paperwork" Nan said spreading the paperwork out on the table from the signed decree that released the Potter of their duty to care for Hayes to his US Citizenship papers. James paled as he saw the decree; he remembered signing it along with Lily when it had come to them in the mail. They had figured that with James Jr. being famous that they wouldn't have time to truly care for Harry, and so they had signed figuring that they would have their hands full with James Jr. and his popularity.

"James" Dumbledore said seeing the signatures of both James and Lily on the decree sitting on the table.

"We signed" James said looking at Dumbledore grief written on his face.

"When did this happen?" Dumbledore said trying to find a loophole if at all possible.

"About two months after we dropped Harry off to Petunia" James stated before slumping in his chair. There truly was nothing that he or the British Ministry could do to get Harry back.

"And you didn't think to tell me this" Dumbledore said angry that their plan was going south and quickly.

"I honestly didn't remember until just now" James said looking at Nan as if she would help him out in some way.

"Well I guess this seems to solve everything, except of course for the International Trespassing Statute that they broke, knowingly" the president said happy to be able to get one over on the British Ministry and Dumbledore.

"Can…can I at least speak with my son" James asked looking at Nan, he had only one more chance to get his son back and it was truly the most underhanded thing possible but if it got Harry back in Britain than he was all for it.

"No" Nan stated she knew that they hadn't yet given up the idea of getting their hands on Hayes.

"You have no need to speak with him, and if I know Hayes he has no urge to speak with you"

"His name is Harry!" Sirius shouted standing up yet again, not at all happy about how things were going.

"Hayes Asher Morganroth is his name and it has been his name for the last sixteen years" Nan said her eyes cold, showing them that she would gladly hurt any one of them if they tried anything with her son.

"Ms. Morganroth" Dumbledore said thinking that he had a way to get Harry back to Britain with Nan not being able to do anything about it.

"Dumbledore"

"Well since Harry is truly the Potter's son, he has a place at Hogwarts"

"I see where you are going and it isn't going to happen, Hayes is a US citizen and so he is not bound by the British rules on schooling" Nan said shutting the old man down, here Dumbledore sighed so his effort was for nothing.

"Book them and release them to the Aurors" the president stating pointing to James, Sirius and Remus.

"If you ever come back to the US, you will be arrested on sight and place in prison no questions asked" the president warned before standing up and shaking Cornelius' hand along with Dumbledore's. Once the room was cleared Dumbledore spoke to the three.

"What you did was foolish and stupid, we will get Harry back but this way was not the best way" Dumbledore reprimanded the three before leaving and making his way to the Floo Network so that he could return to Hogwarts and create a plan that would lead Harry Potter back to Britain. Soon the three were booked and notes were made on their records that should they step foot on US soil without a Passbook stating their business then they were to be arrested on sight and sent directly to prison. Nan left the three with her paperwork in hand, it was just as she was about to leave that Dumbledore stopped her.

"Ms. Morganroth" Dumbledore said a gentle smile on his face.

"Mr. Dumbledore" Nan said eyeing the old wizard and knowing he was up to something, he always was. He may have said he didn't want to be Minister of Magic but the true Minister was his puppet doing any and everything that Dumbledore suggested.

"If you could give this to Harry" Dumbledore said passing a letter he had brought just in case things didn't work out in their favor.

"What is it?" Nan asked noticing that it said Hogwarts on it.

"It's his acceptance letter"

"I have already told you…."

"Let Harry decide for himself" Dumbledore offered before pushing the letter to Nan and making his way through the Floo. Nan looked over the envelope and knew that it was a portkey probably set to go off when Hayes said the word "Hogwarts".

"Sly old man, but not sly enough" Nan said before sticking the envelope in her bag and making her way through the Floo back to Forks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hayes Morganroth walked through the dreary day intent on making his way to the cafeteria without Isabella Swan noticing him, she had been trying most of the day to get his attention but he had been lucky that at least one of the Cullens would meet him at the door to the building his class was in.

"Hayes" Isabella Swan called out finally able to be alone with the slight teen, she had some questions she needed to ask him and she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Isabella" Hayes said before the girl was correcting him to call her 'Bella'.

"I wanted to ask if you knew who Edward is going to the dance with" Bella gave him a puppy dog look hoping that Hayes would be able to help her. Once she had the name of the person she would make sure that they understood that going with Edward Cullen wasn't an option for them.

"Oh, umm" Hayes said not really sure what to tell the girl in front of him. He knew that if he said he was that the girl would rip into him, but if he just didn't answer he was certain she would hound him until he told her what she wanted to know.

"Hayes" Edward said seeing that his mate was cornered in by Isabella Swan.

"Edward" Hayes said in relief before giving Edward a look that said 'save me'.

"Edward, I was just asking Hayes here about your date to the dance" Isabella said looking Edward over and then noticing how close the pair were to each other.

"You're looking at him" Edward said grabbing Hayes's hand and linking their fingers together.

"You can't be serious" Isabella said looking Hayes over and then assuming they were only going as friends.

"That's nice of you" Isabella said quickly so that it sounded like she thought what he was doing was a good thing. Hayes knew better than to believe the front that Isabella was putting up. Edward gave her a look before pulling Hayes away from where Isabella stood, Mike Newton was coming to her rescue it seemed.

"Are you okay" Edward asked wanting to make sure that Isabella didn't do anything to his mate.

"Fine, fine" Hayes said running his hand through his hair, mussing it up more than it was before. Once they reached the table where the Cullen's sat Hayes's cell phone rang.

"Hey Mom" Hayes said before listening to what Nan was telling.

"Here?" Hayes said faintly before paling at the words that Nan had said, this had all of the Cullen's on high alert.

"Okay, I'll tell them" Hayes said before hanging up with his mother and then turning to the Cullen's, each one alert for any attacks that may come.

"James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are currently in Seattle being booked by the Seattle Magical Law Enforcement" Hayes said before he heard a growl from Emmett and Jasper, while Alice and Rosalie looked ready to kill. Edward pulled his mate to him and held him, finding comfort in the body that he was wrapped around.

"Seems they thought that mom would hand me over and they could continue with life as if nothing happened" Hayes continued to explain, knowing that the more the Cullen's knew the better protected he would be.

"They can't have you" Edward stated before looking to his siblings and getting a nod in response. It was then that Edward caught one of Jessica Stanley's thoughts. 'He can't be serious! That freak is just nothing but trouble, I'll show Edward' Jessica thought before turning away from the group and speaking to Isabella in low tones. Once Jessica was done speaking Isabella looked over to their table to see Edward holding onto Hayes.

"Here comes trouble" Edward said hearing Jessica's thought about how Isabella was going to show Edward what a fool she was, while making Jessica look like a better person.

"Edward" Isabella Swan called out only to have Edward turn his head to where the girl was standing.

"Yes" Edward said watching the girl and seeing that she seemed very intent on something.

"You shouldn't do that, it's not right" Isabella started out before most of the cafeteria watched the scene as it played out. Jessica all the while sitting with a smirk on her face, she had been trying to show the boys of Forks that just because Bella was new to town didn't make her the 'it' thing of the town.

"Do what?" Edward said he could see that most of the cafeteria was watching and listening as best they could.

"Be like….like that" Bella said pointing to the pair of them and then sneering, it just wasn't right and she was more than willing to tell Edward so.

"Hayes is my boyfriend, I can be anything I like with him" Edward told the girl before he saw her stomp her foot and then speak again, as if she was a small child not getting what they wanted.

"No! You're to be my boyfriend; we are supposed to be together"

"I've got other plans" Edward stated before giving the girl a look that she knew she would get no further with Edward now. Maybe once he was alone, and she got Mike to 'chat' with Hayes then things would work out just fine. Bella spun around and stomped back to the popular table, intent on telling Jessica her plan.

"She will learn" Alice said going in and out of a vision quickly about what would happen to Bella Swan in the coming days.

"Are you sure you want to go to the dance?" Hayes asked it seemed that most of the school had lost its mind with the upcoming dance that was to be held.

"Of course" Edward said a grin on his face at the idea of dancing with Hayes all night long.

"Only if you're sure" Hayes said slowly before turning away from Edward and talking to Rosalie about where they had his promise collar made.

"Time for class" Alice said before standing and then throwing away her uneaten food. The bell shortly after that, which had Edward happy that he would be spending the next class with his mate, the pair made their way into English with Hayes moving to where Mr. Mason sat watching as his students came in.

"Ah, Hayes; I see you got some new glasses" the teacher stated knowing that Hayes would like to be moved back to his old seat.

"Is it alright…." Hayes said before Mr. Mason said he could go back to his original seat next to Edward.

"Hey there" Edward said a crooked grin on his face as Hayes took a seat next to him. Once he was seated Edward took one of Hayes's hands into his. Mr. Mason soon started out class once the bell rang.

"Okay class today you are going to work on your mythical creature, remember you can use one that is famous today or you can make up your own. On Monday I want at least a description of what you are going to do, in both this class and in your art class" Mr. Mason said before setting the students loose, so that they could work on their project. Many of the students got up and made their way over to a wall of books that were held in Mr. Mason's class room.

"So what are you going to do?" Hayes asked, he had his work cut out for him, but he was very interested in what Edward would be doing for his project; and wouldn't it be ironic if he chose to do vampires?

"What do you think" Edward said raising his eyebrows at Hayes.

"If you say vampire" Hayes said before laughing at the look that Edward gave him.

"Well it had crossed my mind"

"How about you do Thestrals" Hayes said before grabbing his book out of his bag and turning to the page where Thestrals were located.

"It's a winged horse that have a reputation as omens of evil" Hayes said pointing to the winged horse like animal in his drawing.

"Thestral" Edward said before looking at Hayes and getting a nod.

"I like them, I have only seen one and that was on the La Push territory one day mom and I were there"

"Can anyone see them?" Edward asked looking over the drawing and seeing how they could get the reputation for being omens of evil.

"No, only those that have witnessed or accepted a death can see them" Hayes said remembering when he had seen a Thestral for the first time. He had been in shock at seeing a Thestral for the first time, it was when Shikoba Avery had died and he had been there when the old man had taken his last breath.

"So I could see one?"

"Yes" Hayes said before looking around the room to make sure that no one had heard them.

"So do you want to work with the Thestral myth?" Edward took his eyes off the drawing that Hayes had made to see Hayes gazed directed at him.

"I think I will" Edward said before Hayes began to give some of the facts that Edward was bound to need for his project. Soon enough the bell rang signaling that class was over.

"I'll see you in art" Edward said before making his way to his next class, he really wished that he had all of his classes with Hayes now.

"You!" Isabella Swan said making a bee line straight to where Hayes stood rooted to the spot since Bella had called out his name.

"You freak! You have enough gall to think that you can be with Edward Cullen?" Here Bella laughed a not so nice laugh.

"I will get Edward Cullen one way or another" Bella said before pushing past Hayes and to the classroom that lay behind him. Hayes was stunned before getting angry at the thought of Bella trying to steal his boyfriend that just wasn't going to happen. Hayes soon enough made it to his next class and then focused on what the teacher was teaching and not what Bella had said to him. By the end of class Hayes was itching to get to Art, he had to tell Edward what Bella had said and he also wanted to continue work on his creature book.

"Hayes" Alice said bouncing up next to Hayes as he began walking toward the Art building.

"Hey Alice" Hayes greeted the girl before the pair of them were making their way to the Art Building, one of the last buildings on campus.

"We just simply must go out this weekend" Alice said already seeing that the wizards that were trying to take Hayes would try to do so while Nan was at work and Hayes was home alone.

"And do what" Hayes asked, he was up for spending time with the Cullen's.

"I think tuxedo shopping would be good" Alice said stopping at the Art Building where Edward now stood waiting for Hayes to arrive.

"I'll have to ask my mom" Hayes said knowing that Nan probably would be happy that he planned to spend the day with the vampires. He would be protected of that he knew.

"Okay" Alice said before spinning in a circle and then making her way to her last class of the day.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" Hayes said before Edward grabbed his hand and brought Hayes into the Art building. Once they arrived to their classroom Hayes went over to where Ms. Montoya was sitting watching as her students entered the room.

"Hayes" Ms. Montoya said a smile making its way to her face.

"Ms. Montoya" Hayes said respectfully.

"What can I do for you"

"I was wondering if I could move my seat back to where I was, I'm helping Edward with his project" Hayes said shifting foot-to-foot, nervous that Ms. Montoya would deny his request.

"I see you got new glasses, is that why you want to move?"

"Yes" Hayes said going with whatever it was that Ms. Montoya was thinking.

"That's fine Hayes" Ms. Montoya said before watching as Hayes made his way to the back of the class where Edward was sitting, while Lauren Mallory stood in front of the table where Edward sat.

"So I heard you were going to the dance with Morganroth"

"I am, and his name is Hayes" Edward corrected the girl before the final bell rang and few students made their way into the room.

"Ms. Mallory please return to your seat" Ms. Montoya said before beginning class by taking roll.

"Now I'm going to walk around and see what sort of progress you have made on your mythical creatures, you were after all to supply me with at least an idea of what you planned to do. Just remember the more details the higher the grade" Ms. Montoya said before she began on the other side of the room from where Hayes and Edward sat. Soon Ms. Montoya was upon them, clearly unhappy with the progress that the rest of the class had made on their project. It seemed that most of the class didn't take her seriously and so had done nothing to even try and look like they were attempting their project.

"Hayes….Edward" Ms. Montoya said eager to see any sort of progress from her two best students. The pair looked up to their teacher and knew that she was angry, her eyes were pinched and she looked like she had swallowed a lemon, a look that was very rarely seen on the art teacher's face.

"At Hayes's suggestion, I'm going to do a Thestral" Edward said before showing Ms. Montoya the beginning of a sketch he had been working on in his previous class.

"Excellent" Ms. Montoya said her eyes lighting up and she looked almost normal, she then turned to Hayes wanting to see how far he had gotten in his book.

"Well I'm starting with magical creatures/beings that start with the letter a, and my first creature is an Abraxan" Hayes explained before looking up to his teacher and see that she was ecstatic with what he had said.

"Excellent, may I see" Ms. Montoya said motioning for the book and then looking at the starting of the explanation of what an Abraxan was and what they looked like. It seemed that Hayes had started on the drawing for there on the side near where the pages were turned was a semi-large drawing of what an Abraxan looked like.

"A fine start" Ms. Montoya said before nodding her head and proceeding to the front of the class. If her students chose not to take her seriously then they would pay the price.

"All" Ms. Montoya said bringing everyone's attention to the front of the class where she stood a grin on her face. She did love being mean sometimes, it wasn't in her nature but her students had pushed her to it. Not a single student besides Hayes and Edward and Angela Weber had any sort of start on their mythical creature/being.

"Since you all have decided to *not* follow my advice and get started, you all shall receive zeros for the day…until you begin working on your project" Ms. Montoya said her eyes lighting up on the sour looks on most of the students faces, there were many that were outraged by her words and spoke their anger.

"I told you what was needed and you felt that it need not be done, since that is the case you all shall receive zeros until I get some sort of working plan out of you for your project" Ms. Montoya said before sitting back down and started marking in her book, who all got zeros. The class stared at her in shock before moving about the room trying to get supplies so they could begin their project. It seemed Ms. Montoya wasn't playing with them this time.

"Like rats to cheese" Hayes commented before finishing off the description of an Abraxan and that the winged horses drank only single malt whisky and required 'forceful handling'.

"What" Hayes said looking at the page and wondering what Edward had seen or read that made him snort.

"As if people would believe this" Edward said, Hayes took it in entirely the wrong fashion and gave Edward a look before scooting away from Edward and trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. Edward never noticed since it seemed that Lauren Mallory had come back trying to get Edward out of taking Hayes and instead taking her. The bell rang and most of the class dashed out of the room and to their waiting cars, very ready to tell their parents what Ms. Montoya had done. Edward waited for Hayes, but noticed that the other boy seemed to be taking his time, something that bothered Edward. Hayes had always taken his sweet time with things, and it seemed even now when Hayes knew his family would be waiting he was taking his time.

"Are you coming" Edward snapped at Hayes before Hayes spoke.

"I'll walk home, I just want to finish this page off" Hayes said a sad tone to his voice, Edward it seemed didn't notice his mate's distress and so left to go and take him family home and then head over to the Morganroth home once he was finished. Edward said nothing but instead left to the student lot where the Cullen's and Hale's were waiting.

"Where's Hayes" Emmett asked noticing almost immediately that Hayes wasn't with Edward.

"In the art classroom" Edward said before unlocking the car and then waving everyone in. It was Rosalie that spoke.

"I'll just wait for Hayes then" Rosalie said before turning and making her way to where the art building was. Emmett soon followed his mate with Jasper and Alice following him. Edward stood out in the parking lot amazed that his family was willing to wait for Hayes. Edward arrived to the art classroom to hear Rosalie gushing over the drawing that Hayes had done of an Abraxan, something that was so not what Rosalie did.

"I say you did an excellent job" Rosalie said before the others were agreeing with her, they had noticed the tear tracks that had been on Hayes's face and so they knew that Edward had done something to Hayes, even in that short amount of time.

"You think" Hayes said uncertain, Ms. Montoya had agreed with the family but he still wasn't certain on his skill.

"I know so and don't anyone else tell you different" Rosalie said before tossing her hair over her shoulder and passing the book back to Hayes, who held the book tightly in his small hands.

"Hayes" Edward called out as he entered the room where his family had surrounded Hayes and seemed to be cooing over the book still held in his hands. Hayes looked over to Edward and his face closed off, the small smile on his face gone.

"Edward" Hayes said giving Edward a cold look, there was no way he was going to allow this, this, this *vampire* to run his emotions. Edward stared at Hayes in shock, confused on Hayes' change in attitude towards him.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked before Hayes snorted, just as he had and then he knew. He had said possibly the worst thing to the wrong person and they took it the wrong way.

"Hayes, please understand when I say what I meant didn't…." Edward was at a loss, by this time his family had begun to glare at him and he was uncertain on if Hayes would even let him explain.

"What?" Hayes said hoping that Edward would be able to sooth the wound that he had created.

"I never meant my words the way they came out. I meant that most people wouldn't believe the words and so when met with one they would surely die of shock" Edward explained coming to kneel in front of Hayes hurt because he had hurt his mate. He had promised to protect Hayes from all harm and here he was dishing out the hurt. Hayes looked into Edward's eyes and it was there that he could tell that Edward spoke the truth. Ms. Montoya arrived just as Hayes nodded his head and touched Edward's face. She was stunned; she had always known that the pair was close but that close? She smiled, happy that Hayes had found happiness with Edward, a young man that rarely if ever looked happy. She backed away returning to the teacher's room for a soda leaving the Cullens and Hayes alone in the art classroom.

"I am truly sorry my mate, please forgive me" Edward said leaning his head against Hayes's knee while looking up at his mate. The Cullens watched and knew that Hayes would be turned it was only a matter of time. The Potter family would have to burn the Cullens before they got their hands on Hayes. Hayes nodded his head and smiled, happy that Edward had explained his words.

"Please don't hurt me" Hayes whispered to Edward knowing that the rest of the family heard his words. He had always been easily hurt and that was why he had few if any real friends outside of the Cullens.

"Never again" Edward promised before looking to his family and deciding to show how serious he was.

"For my family will avenge you should I wrong you in any way" Edward promised to Hayes before laying his head in Hayes's lap. The family nodded their head and told Hayes that they would do as their brother requested.

"Well let's get going, mom is probably beside herself with where I am and if they have managed to whisk me away" Hayes said before packing up his belongings and running a hand through Edward's hair before motioning the others to leave so he could speak to Edward privately.

"Edward" Hayes said drawing the vampire's attention to his face.

"Hayes" Edward said his voice concerned over the tone of Hayes's voice; he knew that the other teen had something important to say.

"You must make sure they don't get me" Hayes said his voice breaking at the end of the words that he spoke. Edward finally understood how the threat of the Potter's taking him away from the world he knew was affecting Hayes.

"Hayes"

"No Edward, kill them or me if you must but I will never return to them" Hayes said now with tears falling from his eyes.

"I will never kill you, for killing you will be like killing my soul" Edward said knowing that he would do anything that Hayes asked of him.

"If you die, I will follow" Edward promised before pulling Hayes into his arms and whispering into his ears.

"I will kill them if I have to" Edward said quietly before Hayes broke down and held onto Edward as if he was the only thing keeping him chained to the real world.

"Come on" Edward said after a moment when it sounded like Hayes had gotten his emotions under control. Hayes soon stood next to Edward; hand in his as they made their way to the parking lot where the Cullen's stood waiting, watching the area for any sort of indication that the wizards that were hunting for Hayes were there. As Edward and Hayes made their way to the parking lot they felt as if they were being watched.

"Do you think?" Hayes said quietly to Edward before he nodded his head that he too knew what Hayes was feeling about someone watching them.

"In the woods" Emmett said once they reached the car where the Cullen's stood and waited for them.

"He must have someone with him all the time" Edward said before the group slid into the car and surrounded Hayes wanting to make sure that he wouldn't be grabbed should they try. The ride to the Cullen house was made in silence, no one was sure what to say so they kept silent until they arrived to their home and then made their way into the house.

"I need to call mom" Hayes said pulling out his cell phone and dialing his mother's shop and having her answer the phone.

"Through the Looking Glass, this is Nan" Nan said before smiling at hearing her son's voice and hearing that he was at the Cullen's house until she came over to get him.

"I'll pick you up once I leave" Nan agreed before telling Hayes to be safe and that they would figure something out to make sure that someone was with him at all times. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Hayes working on his book while the vampires made plans to protect and fight for Hayes.

"Someone should stay with them" Jasper said always being the strategist and figuring out the best way to neutralize a situation and they had on their hands a very bad situation.

"I agree" Carlisle said having come home early wanting to talk to his family about Hayes and how best to protect him should the wizards try snatch him away. Hayes on the other hand sat at the dining room table busy working on his book and the next magical being/creature which was of course an Acromantula, something that Hayes had never seen before but he knew how large the gigantic black spider could get if living in the right conditions. It was after a while that the vampires decided that someone would live with at the Morganroth's residence that Hayes's phone rang, his mother was waiting outside for him.

"I gotta go" Hayes said sort of feeling as if something was off with the whole scenario, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Hold on" Edward said before checking to see if Nan's car was out there with Nan waiting by it. There was no car and there was definitely no Nan.

"I think it is a set up" Edward said as he came back and grabbed Hayes bag from his shoulder. Hayes shook at the news; they had managed to get to him through using his mother. Hayes's phone rang a moment later before Hayes passed the phone to Edward, who answered it.

"Hello" Edward said his tone cool and collected unlike what Hayes was feeling now. Edward raised his eye brows when he heard the other person speak, it was obvious that they didn't realize that their voice hadn't been changed and was speaking to him in their normal tone of voice.

"You might be able to have this if you changed your voice" Edward said before hanging up the phone and glaring at the front door.

"Come" Edward said drawing Hayes away from the front door and towards the living room where the rest of the family sat doing much of nothing.

"We need to call Nan" Edward said before Esme glided over to the phone and dialed the other woman's number.

"Through the Looking Glass, this is Nan" Nan answered the phone before she heard the tone of Edward's voice. The forever teen explained what had just happened and suggested that she head straight over so some decisions could be made on how best to protect Hayes. Nan agreed and was soon seen locking up her shop and jumping in her car to make her way to the Cullen household. Nan arrived not ten minutes later her face flush and looking as if she had run the whole way there.

"What's your husband's name?" Edward asked before Nan responded in a truly Nan fashion.

"I don't have a husband but I was married at one time to a Sylis Morganroth"

"Come on in then" Edward said opening the door wide enough that Nan slipped through and the door was soon closed.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did they know?" A woman with bubblegum pink hair said as she stared at the now closed door of the house that stood before them.

"If I knew I would tell you" a tall black man said glaring at his partner for this particular mission, the girl was young and very inexperienced and also seemed to be a klutz knocking over any and everything she could.

"So what is the plan now?" The woman asked ready to do *something*, anything really instead of following around a boy surrounded by a family that seemed determined not to leave him alone. They had been given strict instructions on when and how they were to steal the boy that had become very important in the last few weeks.

"We wait until he is alone, they can't always be around" the black man said looking over to his partner.

"If you're sure" the woman said watching and waiting for the boy to leave and return back home. A place that they were certain they would be able to take the teen away from.

"I can't believe that old man" Nan raged while pacing the living room floor, she had been certain that the old man would try something but so soon after the last attempted 'rescue', and she used the term very lightly, mission.

"What is he thinking" Nan ranted for a few moments before turning her attention to the seven vampires half surrounding Hayes. The vampires watched Nan uncertain on what to do or say.

"This simply won't do" Nan said before deciding her next course of action, it would hurt her to do this but in the end it would be for the better.

"Hayes will just have to simply move in" Nan said watching the shocked vampire's faces.

"What did you say" Carlisle said, he had been thinking along the same line but was uncertain on how to bring up such a topic of conversation.

"Hayes will have to move in, further more I think staying at my home isn't safe for either one of us" Nan said already realizing that the Headmaster, the Minister of Magic and the Potter's would do anything, even using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate her to get what they wanted and that was Hayes.

"Then you simply must move in here, there is of course plenty of room and you and Hayes have always been welcome here" Esme said surging forward a gentle smile on her face, she knew exactly what Nan was going through and feeling, being a mother herself even if her children were fully grown.

"Thank you" Nan said before looking to Hayes, knowing that her son wouldn't want to be anywhere near the house unless the coven of vampires went with him, and she couldn't blame him. Wizards would do just about anything to get what they wanted, even kill; she had after all seen what the first Wizarding War had done to the citizens of England.

"I'm going with you" Alice said knowing that if someone would try and attack Nan that they would have to try and do so with Alice there.

"No, I'll go" Jasper said wanting his wife and mate safe, even if he knew that the wizards could do nothing to her.

"We both go then" Alice said knowing that she would be the only person to grab the items that Hayes would require, after all she had seen herself going.

"Come we best go then" Nan said before going over to where Hayes still sat with Edward on one side and Rosalie on the other, protecting him from the world at large.

"I'll be back" Nan said before kissing Hayes forehead and then moving towards the front door. She wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. The Potter's wouldn't know what hit them once she was able to fully concentrate on protecting her son. She knew she would have to close up the shop, but most of the town understood that she would do literally anything to protect her son and that money was of no consequence. The three left which left Hayes shaken and scared.

"Hayes, how about you lie down for a bit?" Esme asked Hayes, seeing that he was paler than normal and looked ready to lose his lunch at any point in time. Hayes nodded his head in agreement before trying to stand and falling over almost.

"Edward" Esme said before Edward picked Hayes up and carried him to his room, there wasn't a bed in there but there was a lounger that he laid on while listening to his music. He had seen Hayes fall asleep on the lounger more than once while at their home.

"Rest" Edward said brushing back Hayes hair and seeing the small scar that most never noticed because of where it was located. Hayes looked up to Edward his emotions transmitting through his eyes.

"I will protect you along with my family and your mother, death will befall those who plan to try and get you or hurt you" Edward promised, he had promised it at school and he would promise Hayes again for Hayes being hurt would be a hurt to his own soul, something that he never thought he possessed since he was turned. Hayes seemed to relax at the words, and he nodded his head and closed his eyes, resting on the lounger and he soon fell asleep.

"My love" Edward whispered kissing Hayes forehead before crouching next to the lounger ready to protect his soul with his life. That was how Nan found Edward when she returned back with some of Hayes things, things that she knew her son wouldn't be able to live without.

"Thank you" Nan greeted the vampire before coming forward and handing Edward some of the items that Hayes would need.

"Know that…."

"I know" Nan said before turning and leaving the room to pick out one of the rooms that were open.

"Edward" Hayes said waking just as his mother disappeared from view. Edward was instantly by Hayes's side ready to do whatever Hayes asked of him.

"Hayes" Edward answered still holding onto the items that Nan had left him with, suddenly very aware that they were alone.

"Did my mom make it back?" Hayes said suddenly awake with the thought of his mother being taken while she was at home.

"Yes" Edward holding out the pile of items that Nan had passed to him. Hayes's eyes lit up with the items and knew now that his mother was safe, something that he thanked the gods for. Hayes soon stood up and made his way to where Edward stood, searching through the items and smiling when he saw that his mother had given him just the items that he wanted.

"Stay here" Edward said wanting to be near Hayes for every moment of every day from now until eternity. Hayes looked up to Edward and blushed, stay with his boyfriend while his mother and the other teen's family were under the same roof?

"I…..I don't know" Hayes said his eyes shifting around the room trying to not show how embarrassed he was by the question. Edward noticed and decided that maybe asking their families first would be best; he didn't want to assume anything with Nan giving him Hayes's items but he would check with their families first.

"Let's ask first" Edward said setting down the items and grabbing Hayes hand and guiding him downstairs where Nan was camped out next to Jasper, looking like they were planning a battle should things come to that.

"Hayes feeling better?" Esme said before gliding over to where Edward and Hayes stood watching the mish-mash family that had been created.

"Much" Hayes answered before looking at his mom and smiling, truly happy to see that she was back and perfectly fine.

"I imagine that the wizards weren't too happy when I came out with Jasper and Alice and a ton of things from the house" Nan said a smirk on her face, she had been certain that she had seen some bubblegum pink hair in the woods across from their home, but she wasn't certain.

"I bet not" Hayes agreed before he and Edward broke up wanting to speak to their parents about the living arrangements for Hayes.

"Mom" Hayes said watching as Jasper and Alice slid away to give them some privacy.

"Edward wants me to stay…." Here Hayes broke off uncertain on what to say, he was asking his mom if he could basically live with his boyfriend.

"It's fine dear, in fact I would feel more comfortable with Edward near you. We can't be sure of what these people might try, and if Edward is there he can protect you from anything….well maybe not a portkey but pretty much everything they could throw at us" Nan explained, she had known that Hayes would ask for approval and she was more than willing to give it for she knew that the pair would be together literally for eternity.

"Are you sure, because you know….."

"Hayes stay with Edward" Nan said putting a hand on Hayes and giving him a reassuring smile, showing him that she really was fine with this.

"Thank you mom" Hayes said before hugging his mom and seeing that Edward was making his way over to where Hayes and his mom now sat.

"Is…." Edward asked before getting a nod from Hayes and then the pair came together and disappeared upstairs to figure out sleeping arrangement for the non-vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what is the plan?" The bubblegum pink haired woman asked her partner. She was not at all happy that it looked as if Nan Morganroth was moving out of the house for an unknown amount of time.

"We need to get back and update the Headmaster of our findings" the man said before pulling out a ratty looking cloth and placing it out in front of him. The woman touched it and with a "portus" the pair disappeared from the area, what they failed to miss was that three very large wolves emerged from the trees that they had been hiding behind. The three surveyed the area before moving towards lands that they had never tread, the Cullen estate. The wolves arrived to their destination to see that another car was sitting in front of the house; the leader of the pack knew that Nan Morganroth lay inside the house with no doubt, Hayes not far away. The large russet color wolf shifted into a man-boy looking no older than sixteen but standing at an impressive height of six foot seven inches.

"I'll be back" the man-boy said after having put on a pair of pants before going to the door. He need not knock for the vampires inside smelled the wolves when they set foot on their property.

"Hello" Esme said a pleasant tone to her voice while her eyes showed the hostility that she had for the man-boy that stood before her.

"Nan Morganroth" the boy said before Nan was making her way over having heard the boy's voice.

"Jacob Black" Nan said a smile on her face as she hugged the teen, who was also protecting her son.

"The wizards have left for the time being, they stated about letting some headmaster know about your change in residence" Jacob said before playfully scowling at Nan because of the words he had spoken.

"I figured they would, well they will have to go through quite a few to get to him" Nan said smiling, she knew of Jacob's crush on Hayes, it was the reason why the boy had pushed Hayes as small children. She had spoken to Billy about it and both had decided to leave the pair alone and see what would happen, nothing had happened and it seemed that the feelings that Jacob still felt for Hayes were in full effect.

"A whole tribe to be specific" Jacob commented before looking around Nan to see if he could see Hayes, for every time he saw the other boy he would get extremely nervous and would lash out at the other teen for reasons unknown.

"And more than a few vampires" Nan added before asking Jacob to come in.

"I have to head back with the pack" Jacob offered as an excuse to come in, there were others but this one was the best one he could think of that wouldn't offended the owners of the house and possibly Nan.

"Understandable, tell your father to call me" Nan said and then watched as Jacob left the porch and disappeared into the forest before the large russet color wolf emerged to say goodbye. Once Jacob headed off the property the other two wolves followed behind, while the vampires waited until they couldn't smell wet dog any longer. Nan soon returned to her spot next to Jasper who was planning out escape routes for Hayes should he need them. It was while they were planning that Hayes and Edward stood in Edward's room looking at the large bed that now dominated the room. Most of Edward's music equipment had needed to be moved to make room for the large bed.

"I can stay….." Hayes tried yet again to tell Edward that he was fine sleeping in another room, but Edward wasn't hearing him.

"You stay here" Edward said before pulling Hayes to him, taking in the scent that was uniquely Hayes. Hayes stayed in Edward's arms until he noticed a letter sticking out from the pile of things that his mother had given him.

"Edward" Hayes said breaking away and making his way towards where the letter sat looking very much out of place. Edward followed Hayes some reason on edge about something, it was then he too noticed the letter and he too began to wonder what was going on. Hayes grabbed the letter and read the name on the outside of the letter; it was addressed to Harry J. Potter, 8 Godric's Hollow, England. Hayes flipped the letter over and saw the name that the letter had come from, it was then that Hayes dashed out of the room letter in hand to his mother. Something was most definitely wrong with this scene.

"Mom" Hayes said reaching his mother and showing her the letter; Nan grabbed the letter out of her son's hands and began to swear in any and every language she knew. The old man had placed a charm on the letter to make sure that Hayes saw it and would inevitably end up at Hogwarts. She knew the Headmaster's game, he had put a portkey charm on the letter and when Hayes spoke the word Hogwarts he would then he whisked away to the one place he never wanted to be.

"That sneaky old goat" Nan said before placing the letter on the floor and grabbing a piece of paper and pen and wrote a quick and nasty note to the old man that the school of Hogwarts called a Headmaster.

"He won't be getting away with this" Nan said ready to activate the portkey she was certain the letter was when her phone began to twitter.

"Hello" Nan said her voice tense until she heard who was on the other end of the phone.

"Hadean" Nan said a smile coming over her face.

"What do you mean?" Nan said confused, she wasn't sure what her friend was thinking but she most certainly wasn't going to allow her son anywhere near the people that were after him.

"I don't think so"

"Don't you understand" Nan said angry that Hadean had already made the decision for her, she was not happy at all.

"Fine" she ground out before hanging up on her friend, who was talking about having dinner while her son was surrounded by people he didn't know and didn't want to know.

"What" Hayes asked worried, his mother did not at all look happy.

"It seems our *president* has decided for you to meet the Potter's, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a few others" Nan said sneering at the idea of her son all alone with these people.

"I'm not going" Hayes said scared that he wouldn't come back, he wasn't going to fight some war that was evidently started by someone else, he wasn't about to lose his life just to clean up someone else's mess.

"It isn't an option" Nan said before she looked at the gathered vampires and began to grin, Hadean had said nothing about anyone coming along with Hayes. Oh wouldn't they be in for a surprise when a coven of vampires showed up along with a tribe of shape-shifting wolves.

"Well we must simply meet them" Nan said an evil smile now taking over her face. It was then that the vampires understood what she was saying and began to grin as well.

"You'll come with" Hayes said to Edward not getting what his mother was planning.

"Oh I think myself and my family plan on accompanying you to this visit and I am certain that a few wolves will be in attendance as well, am I right?" Edward asked Nan before getting a nod and a giggle as Nan began to plan out the meeting with Jasper. They had to have everything covered so if the wizards did try something, they would be stopped right in their tracks.

"Hayes and I will need to have charms that won't allow them to portkey us away" Nan said already planning out what needed to be done before the meeting.

An odd pair arrived at the gates of a large castle that had candles burning in every window it looked like. A majestic picture if one was to see it.

"What are you going to tell the headmaster?" The woman asked before tripping over her own feet and then blushing when her partner only stared at her.

"I'll tell him of the changes and we find out what our next step will be"

"Oh, yeah right" the woman said before she followed her partner to where the headmaster's office was hidden. A short ride up the stairs and the pair arrived to a large wooden door with a knocker on it. The man was about to knock when a voice floated through the door.

"Come in" the voiced said which drew the pair in, knowing that the person behind the door was *the* most powerful person in the wizarding world.

"Headmaster" the man of the pair said in greeting to an aged man sitting behind a desk that was covered in odd trinkets that spun and whirled, while piles of papers surrounded the man on both sides.

"Ah Kingsley" the old man said a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"We have much to update you on"

"Please have a seat" the old man offered before producing a tea set and offering his guests tea.

"Thank you" both of the guests said before taking a sip of their tea and getting their thoughts together.

"The subject has moved out of the house" Kingsley stated bluntly once he had decided on what was the best course of action. The old man put down his tea cup at the words and looked sharply to the man that had stated what he didn't want to hear.

"What do you mean by moved out"

"The subject's..."

"His name is Harry" the old man corrected Kingsley before the other man continued his explanation.

"Nan Morganroth arrived to the house with two others and proceeded to pack up and leave the house with at least five large suitcases"

"The two others" the old man said wanting to know more about how Nan Morganroth was protecting her adopted son.

"I don't know" the man said before taking another sip of his tea, not realizing that it was spiked with veritaserum.

"I assume the trio left"

"Yes, we followed them to a large house in the woods, very off the path of the main roads of the town"

"Hmmm" the old man said before watching the woman that had yet to speak, he had picked her specifically since she tended to notice minute things that most missed.

"Tonks" the old man called out only to have the woman spill her tea all over herself.

"Sorry" the woman said before blushing and dabbing at the liquid that now lay on the front of her robes.

"No problem" the old man said before swishing his wand and cleaning up the mess and her robes.

"Thank you headmaster" the woman said before looking to the headmaster, ready to answer any questions he may ask of her.

"Did you notice anything" the old man asked watching as Kingsley glared at Tonks as if wondering what sort of information she could provide to the headmaster that would be useful.

"There is something odd about the town, more than the shape-shifting wolves" Tonks explained she had noticed how the Cullen's seemed to be the talk of the town but no one would speak to them, just always about them. It made her wonder if there was more to the Cullen's then what they were hearing.

"Explain" the old man requested before Tonks explained what she had seen and heard.

"The family that Nan and Harry are staying with are the Cullen's, the town speaks of them but it seems that the only people that speak *to* them are Nan and Harry. It's almost as if they are some sort of royalty of the town" the old man began to think, there was something strange about a whole family not being part of the small town that they resided in, but what?

"Thank you Tonks" the old man said before deciding to tell the pair what the next phase of his plan was. So far Harry had yet to arrive via the portkey letter that he had given Nan, so he would move on with the next phase of his plan. Things after all were moving much more smoothly than he had anticipated.

"I have been able to persuade the Magical President for a meeting between myself, the Potters, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Nan Morganroth and Harry Potter" the headmaster said smiling at the shocked looks on the pair's faces.

"That's excellent news sir" Tonks bubbled, soon they would have Harry Potter back and they could finally get down to business with defeating the Dark Lord. The headmaster nodded his head before deciding to let them know what their next mission was to be.

"I want the pair of you at the location we are to meet at, Harry Potter will *not* be going home with Nan Morganroth"

"Yes sir" Kingsley said his eyes lighting up at the promise of a fight between Nan and one of the Order members. This was also a test to see how powerful Nan Morganroth truly was, if she should be included in the Order once they had Harry Potter back.

"Rest and in two days' time we will meet Harry face-to-face" the headmaster said sending the pair away so that he could continue making plans once Harry arrived to Hogwarts and entered the war formally.

For the next two days Nan and Hayes settled down in their new home, always worried that wizards would arrive back on the property and try to steal Hayes away. Nothing had occurred yet but one could never be too sure on things like that.

"Today's the day" Hayes told Edward as the pair sat side-by-side on the couch with the rest of the family, including Nan sitting around planning out their game plan.

"Wolves" Edward said once he smelled wet dog, a smell that was very unpleasant to the vampire's nose.

"Let me" Nan said getting up and making her way towards the front door, ready to get the show on the road. They had been sent a portkey which would take them to their meeting location and from there they would be given a return portkey, she knew their game and she was prepared, she had made a portkey for both Hayes and herself should the wizards group try something. They would both return home, of that she was certain.

"Jacob" Nan greeted the wolf and then noticed at all of the shape-shifters were present, all seventeen of them.

"Oh my"

"My father was very adamant about all of us going" Jacob said a smirk on his face, his father had laid down the law at a tribal meeting concerning Nan and Hayes. Every one of the tribe's members agreed with Billy in sending their contingent of wolves to protect Hayes and his mother, the wizards weren't going to take the pair away of that they knew.

"I see" Nan said before offering for the wolves to come in, they would need to be filled on how things were going to go down at the meeting. Jacob's eyes immediately found Hayes who was sitting next to Edward and Rosalie looking pale and nervous.

"Hayes" Jacob called out, hoping that his emotions wouldn't get the better of him.

"Jacob" Hayes said slowly waiting for the nasty words to come out of the shape-shifters mouth, they had never been good friends but Hayes had continued to try and be friendly with the other teen with little success.

"We plan to make sure you come back" Jacob told Hayes a smile on his face, he hoped that he would be able to keep his promise to Hayes.

"Thank you" Hayes said relived that Jacob was being nice to him for once.

"Jacob" Nan called getting the alpha's attention, Edward held onto his mate knowing that today would be one of the most stressful days that his mate would ever have. For the next hour the group planned their best course of action should the wizards try anything to get Hayes back to England, something that they knew would occur.

"The time has come" Nan said looking at the clock and pulling out the portkey wondering if every person would be able to get a hand on the item.

"That's it" one of the pack members asked surprised that such a small object could whisk a person away with just one word.

"Yes this is it, be prepared" Nan warned watching as every member of the wolf pack placed a finger, hand or whatever they could on the item with the vampires following suit. Nan and Hayes were the last two to place their hands on the object and Edward wrapped one arm around Hayes and the other linked with Hayes's hand on the portkey.

"Brace yourself" Nan said before telling everyone that the portkey would activate the in just a few seconds.

A few seconds later everyone felt like a hook was pulling them somewhere behind the navel, leaving the house of the Cullen's empty of its residents. The group arrived in a pile, minus the vampires who were able to balance themselves in a large open room, where a group of people stood waiting for the arrival of their guests.

"What in bloody hell….." Sirius Black said watching as the huge pile of people began to stand and dust themselves off.

"I thought you said…." Remus Lupin said amazed at the amount of people, wolves that were in the room with them.

"We shall find out what is going on" the old man said before striding over to where the group now stood surrounding Hayes and his mate from the others in the room.

"Ms. Morganroth" the old man said in greeting before looking over all the people and not seeing Harry Potter or who he thought would be Harry Potter.

"Dumbledore" Nan said before her eyes was flicking over the others that had been in the room when they arrived.

"I didn't think….." the old man started out before Nan shut him down.

"You thought I would bring Hayes alone and you would somehow make Hayes stay and fight your battle? I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. May I introduce the La Push wolves, the Cullens and my son Hayes *Morganroth*" Nan said stepping aside and showing the man the many people that were with her. The headmaster waved the others with him forward looking over all of people there and trying to find Hayes aka Harry Potter.

"Where's my baby?" Lily Potter said surging forward and pushing through the group she was with, wanting to see her baby boy.

"Lily" James said trying to pull his wife back; they needed to be extra careful now that there were so many people with Nan and Hayes. They had assumed they would be able to tell Hayes of his destiny and he would understand that it was his duty to fight the Dark Lord and win. Now though, there was a huge group of people protecting Hayes and things weren't looking so good for them.

"My son" Nan said before waving the La Push wolves to separate to show Hayes and Edward, who had his family surrounding him behind the pair of them.

"Harry" Lily said dashing forward and pulling up short when she saw the pair, she wasn't sure which one was her son. She was almost certain that the smaller of the two couldn't possibly be her son; he was to look just like James did, just as their oldest son did, but that wasn't the case.

"Lily Potter" Hayes said his eyes cold and his face set in a grim line, he had been nervous with meeting the people that had abandoned him as a baby but now seeing them he was angry and when Hayes was angry things happened that no one could explain. Lily looked at the boy and realized that the smaller boy was her son; he seemed to have quite the temper something that she too had.

"Harry" Lily said coming forward more and with a huge smile on her face, it of course was not returned. Hayes was beyond angry at this point, these people who spent the last sixteen years out of his life now acted as if they he just seen him last week and not sixteen years ago.

"My name is Hayes Morganroth" Hayes said slowly to the woman, but all could feel the power that was flowing off of Hayes as he spoke. Lily stopped her walking and looked at her son; this wasn't what she was expecting when the headmaster said they would have a meeting between her aunt Nan and her youngest son.

"Your name is Harry James Potter" James said not at all happy with Hayes and the words he spoke, how dare his son hurt his mother like that. For Lily Potter was standing halfway between the two groups looking very lost and unsure on what to do.

"Harry Potter died the day you left him with his muggle aunt that hated him" Hayes said he knew the story and it only made him angrier that these people truly didn't care about him but instead what he could do for them.

"Harry, now see here" James said coming forward and then stopping as the group of wolves started to close ranks around the pair that stood in the middle of the groups.

"Harry Potter is dead, you certainly remember killing him" Hayes stated before Sirius Black and Remus Lupin surged forward and they too began to try and tell Hayes who he was and who he wasn't.

"Let me make this perfectly clear for you" Hayes said sounding very powerful and confident in that moment, something that his mother was proud of. She had always worried that Hayes would depend on others so badly that he would end up back in the Potter's hands or even worse dead. Now she knew her son was more than powerful and confident enough to go against the people who birthed him.

"Harry Potter is no longer my name, my name is Hayes Morganroth and I am a seventeen year old tribal medicine man in training, I live with my mother Nan Morganroth and I have a boyfriend, Edward Cullen" Hayes stated matter a factly, these people were going to understand that he wasn't what they wanted him to be, in fact he didn't want to be anything to these people.

"My baby hates me" Lily wailed before falling to the floor tears in her eyes, while watching Hayes to see if he would respond to her dramatics.

"To hate you would mean that I care about you, and that is something that I most certainly don't do. If anything I loathe you" Hayes said watching the woman in front of him with a critical eye, it seemed she had a thing for theatrics too bad he wasn't falling for them.

"Boy" James Potter said surging forward not at all happy with what his son had said. He was going to teach this boy his place and to hell with the others around them.

"Take one more step" Jacob warned before James continued on, it was then that the wolves moved en mass and closed ranks leaving James Potter standing before the alpha of the group with his beta and Omega beside him.

"I warned you" Jacob said glaring at the man in front of him, he could see the similarities between Hayes and James Potter but he most certainly wasn't going to allow a stranger anywhere near his tribe's medicine man.

"That is my son" James stated pompously as if the wolves would listen to him.

"Vampires!" Remus hissed before crouching down and glaring at the Cullens or what he could see of them.

"Figured it out did you?" Nan said before chuckling, it had taken Remus Lupin a total of ten minutes to figure out that there were vampires and shape-shifters protecting her son. There was no way in hell they would be getting Hayes back now.

"Get away from them now!" James shouted still standing before the wolves but now glaring at his son who lay behind the large man-boys of the La Push tribe.

"He will do no such thing, you forget he isn't yours" Nan said wanting for the headmaster to finally decide to come into the situation.

"He's mine"

"No, you have that oldest boy of yours, what's his name? Jamison? Oh, that's right James Jr. Like father like son in that case" Nan said knowing that James Potter wasn't as powerful as many thought him to be, it was a wonder that Hayes ended up with as much power as he did since she knew for a fact that Lily was only good at Charms something that required little magic.

"Aunt Nan" Lily said still sitting on the floor of the room, amazed that her aunt was being so difficult about this, she figured the woman would be glad to get rid of Harry, after all she was getting up there in age and probably wanted nothing to do with children.

"I see we have an issue" the headmaster finally said walking slowly up to where his group now stood with James pulling back to stand next to his sitting wife.

"There is really no issue, he's mine end of story"

"Harry" the headmaster said addressing Hayes as if he would answer to the name. Instead Hayes looked up to Edward and smiled, happy to have Edward and his family with them.

"His name is Hayes, get it through your brains people" Jacob said rolling his eyes, happy to see that Hayes was happy, he had never really explained his feelings towards Hayes to his father and he knew that the man thought that he liked Hayes in a more than friendly manner and it was true to an extent but he in no way wanted to be Hayes's mate. No he wanted to be Hayes's assistant when he became the tribe's medicine man. He had always loved helping others and he had hoped that with Hayes running the show he would be able to get out of being Alpha for the La Push wolf pack, something that he knew Sam Uley his beta would more than capable doing.

"Ah yes, Hayes" the headmaster said correcting himself knowing that it seemed things were down to him. The Potter's along with Black and Lupin emotions were too high to be any real help.

"Headmaster" Hayes answered the man who had addressed him; he eyed the old man and began to sneer at the man. So this is the man that had declared James Jr. the Boy Who Lived.

"Did your mother give you my letter?" Dumbledore asked, he wanted to make sure that the boy had at least received the letter that way he knew that they had at least one more chance to try and get Hayes back to England.

"Yes she did" Hayes fudged a bit before staring at the old man and wondering if the old man thought him stupid enough to not know about the portkey charm on the letter.

"Excellent, so do you have an answer for me" the headmaster asked, hoping that Hayes hadn't read the letter yet. Hayes being raised by Nan could see what the old man was fishing for; he wanted to see if his plan was still a go. Hayes smiled, what to do? What to do?

"No I haven't, I've been busy with school" Hayes answered Nan looking at him and seeing his grin. She nodded her head before watching the group before them, so they still thought they had a chance to get Hayes back.

"Where do you go? Salem Academy" Lily asked now standing next to her husband eager to learn anything about her son that she could.

"I go to Forks High School" Hayes stated knowing that the Potter's wouldn't be at all happy with his words.

"What is that?" Lily asked confused before Remus answered for the group.

"He goes to a muggle school"

"Muggle!" James shouted not at all happy with the thought of his son being behind when he arrived to Hogwarts in the near future.

"I have no need for a formal magical education"

"I don't think so sir!" Lily said wagging her finger at Hayes as if he was a dog being reprimanded about something.

"You aren't my mother and you certainly don't have a say so in my life" Hayes was quick to point out, he wasn't sure what the Magical President was playing at but he knew this would be the last time he would deal with these people nicely.

"Please, please" the headmaster said seeing that things were quickly getting out of control with his group, they had been dealt a huge blow by Hayes and Nan showing up with a large contingency of wolves as well as seven vampires.

"Listen, you got to see Hayes and now we are leaving. Hand over the portkey" Nan said sticking out her hand and waiting for the old man to supply the portkey that she knew he didn't have.

"Ms. Morganroth" Dumbledore said trying to get the group to stay just a bit longer; they hadn't even been able to explain to the boy his destiny although it didn't look like they would be able to do that alone.

"Listen, I was kind in allowing this meeting. Give me the portkey and remember that if you even think you are going get him back you have another thing coming. You created the mess that is there and you had best clean it up" Nan said knowing all about who the Dark Lord was and the story behind him. She had seen his rise and the stories he would tell to anyone that listened. Dumbledore bowed his head in shame it seemed that Lily's Aunt really was a force to be reckoned with.

"Now my portkey" Nan said slowly before Dumbledore shook his head, he had failed and he knew that even if Hayes hadn't opened the letter it wouldn't be bringing the boy with it.

"You don't have one?" Nan confirmed before shaking her head and laughing.

"Typical, and people always wondered why I left. Pompous the lot of you" Nan said her thick British-Northwest accent coming out. No one said anything to her words and she was soon pulling out a large piece of cloth that she knew would allow everyone to place a hand on it.

"Hands on" Nan advised before the wolves moved still surrounding Hayes and Edward and the Cullens over to where Nan stood with the cloth in front of her. Everyone soon had a hand or finger on the cloth and Nan spoke the word to activate it.

"Portus" and away the group went and with it the hope that Wizarding Britain would be safe from the Dark Lord.

"What just happened headmaster" Lily asked stunned, she had been so close to her son and yet she had nothing to show of it. No photo and not even a very good look at him since he had been in the arms of some vampire.

"We were out done that's what happened" Sirius Black said not at all happy with being knocked down a peg and by a woman no less!

"Yes, yes" the headmaster said thinking of other ways in which they could get the teen back to them.

"So what's the plan? I refuse to have my baby fraternizing with vampires" Lily said already thinking of ways to get her son to love her.

"We need to let things cool off, your emotions were too much" Dumbledore said looking at each one of the people and watching as they winced at his words.

"But" James said still worried that by the time his son made it to Hogwarts he would be so behind that he would need to redo his final year at Hogwarts.

"We still have time, now let us return back upstairs" Dumbledore said before opening the door and then climbing the stairs which took him to the Grand Foyer of the Ministry of Magic. The others stood there waiting for the old man to leave, they had to do something and they had to do something now.

"What's the plan?" Sirius said after he was certain the old man had left.

"We get him that's what we do" James said a frown on his face, he didn't understand why his son was acting the way he was. He obviously knew that there was a prophesy about one of the Potter children, so he wasn't sure why Harry was being so difficult about it.

"But how and when" Remus asked before James thought about it. There would be no way for them to take Harry away without anyone noticing; after all they were staying with vampires, beings that never slept.

"We go to the school and ask to see him, a family emergency" James said a smile back on his face, his plan was fail proof, the vampires couldn't be near him all the time and when they weren't they would swoop in and return their son home.

"We do it in a couple of days" James offered getting plenty of nods on not only the plan but also the time frame that they were to do it in. And so the group named the marauders began to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile the Cullen's, the La Push wolves as well as Hayes and Nan returned back to the Cullen home.

"The nerve" Nan said still angry at the words that Lily had dared to speak about *her* child, as if she knew anything about the teen.

"We will have to be on guard" Jasper said he had felt that the group that stood before him would try something, and he wasn't really sure what they would try.

"Of course" Nan agreed, she had been watching her son the whole time during the meeting and was quite proud of her son. He had stood up to the people that had betrayed him.

"Hayes are you okay?" Esme asked seeing that Edward seemed to be wrapped tight about the smaller teen.

"Yes, just a bit shaken up" Hayes replied before snuggling into Edward's cold arms and chest. Esme nodded her head in agreement, she could only imagine what it was like for Hayes to meet his birth parents and then be told that he had a destiny that was nearly impossible to complete and still be alive.

"I think you need to lay down" Esme offered before Edward took that as his cue and picked Hayes up and carried him to their room. Edward smiled at the thought that they had a room together wondering how he had ended up with such a beautiful mate.

"Here" Edward said putting his mate down and then watching as Hayes got into bed and closed his eyes, dead tired because of the meeting. A few hours later Edward and Hayes arrived back downstairs to see that the vampires and La Push wolves were still working on a plan of attack should the wizards try anything.

"Mom" Hayes said hoping his mother wouldn't fuss at him too much about what he wanted to do.

"Hayes" Nan said breaking away from the group and making her way over to where Hayes stood in Edward's arms.

"Honey" Nan said worried now because of the expression on Hayes's face.

"Is it alright if I work on my book?" Hayes asked he wasn't sure if his mother needed him for anything but he wanted to make sure she was okay with it.

"Of course!" Nan said excited before Esme made her way over, she was the one with the art studio that they had placed his belongings into.

"Let me show you the way" Esme said an eager smile on her face, none of her children loved art as she did. Edward of course loved music but he was not skilled when dealing with a medium. Hayes smiled at Esme and then proceeded to follow the mother vampire to the door on the second floor; Esme quietly opened the door and watched Hayes's face as he got a glimpse inside the room.

"You paint?" Hayes asked before getting an affirmative answer that Esme did in fact paint. Hayes spotted his things next to a small desk on the other side of the room.

"Thank you" Hayes said sincerely before giving Esme a hug and then moving quickly over to the desk where his items were all wrapped and organized just the way he liked it.

"Protect him" Esme warned Edward before moving out of the room so that the pair could have some alone time that didn't involve Hayes sleeping while Edward watched over him. Edward grabbed the chair that was sitting by an easel.

"What are you working on?"

"Well I finished the Abraxan as you know and I'm still working on Acromantula" Hayes said before showing Edward, who was now sitting in the chair the sketch of creature in question.

"How big can they get?" Edward asked, the drawing that Hayes had created made it seem as if they could get as big as a house.

"They can get to be about the size of a small house" Hayes explained before he began to search through the bag that looked to have all of his markers.

"I need to color them" Hayes mumbled looking for the particular markers he needed for both the Abraxan and also the Acromantula that he had just completed. Edward watched his mate with love and amusement in his eyes.

"Ha ah!" Hayes said pulling out five markers that he needed. Soon he set to work coloring the drawings and making them look almost as if they could move.

"Hayes" Nan called up it was dinner time and they both needed to eat since they hadn't that morning.

"Coming" Hayes called out before leaving his book open and standing up, Edward following quickly behind him. The pair arrived to the dining room just as Esme was setting the food on the table.

"Looks and smells delicious" Hayes commented before digging into his meal.

"Hello" Nan answered her cell phone a small grin on her face.

"Ah, Hadean" Nan said her voice warm until she heard the words that the man spoke to her.

"What do you mean, he has to go. He's mine and I won't allow it"

"I don't think so" Nan said livid that her friend was telling her that Hayes would need to go to Hogwarts via some obscure law that mandated for British born wizards to attend Hogwarts.

"You can consider me not a friend" Nan said before hanging up, there was no way on God's green Earth she was going to allow her child to go to that crackpot's school only to be told what to do and how to do it.

"Totally unacceptable" Nan said before locking up the store, where she had been that day to head home to update the vampires on what had just happened. Her cell phone trilled again and she looked at the caller ID, it seemed that Hadean was calling back, there was nothing she had to say to the man any longer. He was allowing her child to go off to some school with no sort of protection and not a care in the world to what they did to him. He had even had enough gall to ask her out on a date while informing her of the news. Nan sped to the Cullen's house as fast as possible, she needed a game plan and she needed one now!

"Esme" Nan said coming through the front door and looking around of the one remaining vampire in the house. Esme came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands.

"Nan"

"They're making him go" Nan said before she began to explain what was going on.

"I got a call from the Magical President and he told me that do to some obscure law Hayes has to return to Hogwarts because he was born in Great Britain."

"You can't be serious can you?" Esme said stunned, they needed to have a family meeting and they needed to have one now.

"I'll call Carlisle" Esme said before going over to the phone and dialing her husband's cell phone number, after a quick chat with him, Esme called the school and directed the assistant that answered the phone to pull her children out of class and send them home along with Hayes Morganroth. There was a family emergency and it dealt with Hayes as well.

"I'm not going to send him" Nan said sitting on the couch, head in her hands.

"We will figure something out" Esme said not being able to promise that they wouldn't need to send Hayes. Carlisle was the first to arrive followed by the rest of the Cullen Coven along with Hayes.

"What's going on?" Jasper said feeling the tension that was in the air between the group they had walked in on.

"The president has told me that Hayes has to go to Hogwarts because of some rule that says that if a British wizard is born they must go to Hogwarts. Time is not specified but I can only imagine what they will do for that" Nan said looking up and meeting her son's eyes. They were neon green even behind his tinted glasses; it was never a good sign when Hayes's eyes turned colors.

"I'm not going and he certainly can't make me"

"Hayes, I have a feeling we have no say so in this matter" Nan said before she noticed that all of the glass began to vibrate. Ever since Hayes had his Magical Inheritance, at the age of sixteen two years earlier than a normal wizard, he had been unable to control his magic when he was very angry or very sad.

"I'm not going" Hayes said glaring at nothing in particular he wanted to glare at the Magical President but that would do no good.

"Hayes" Nan sighed, she wasn't sure what they were going to do but she did know one thing for certain and that it was that she didn't plan to leave her son alone with that group for one moment.

"I'll come with you" Edward said wrapping his arms around Hayes and then whispering something that even the vampires in the room couldn't hear. Hayes looked up to Edward after he finished speaking.

"If you go, I go" Emmett said which then had the other vampires agreeing to go.

"Well I guess that settles things, we all go and they will just have to deal" Nan said happy that she wasn't going to be alone in trying to protect her son from the people that were certain they deserved him.

"Actually I have been asked numerous times to give a lecture to some of the Social Anthropology courses that they offer at The University of Edinburgh" Nan said remembering that just recently she had been asked once again to give a lecture on the social construct and makeup of the Quileute tribe.

"Of course someone will be with Hayes at all times, but I would love to give a lecture or two" Nan said her eyes lighting up at the prospect of being able to give a glimpse into the world of the Quileute tribe. Her husband had been the medicine man until he passed away and sadly she didn't know enough to take over where her husband left off, so they had passed the duty to the retired medicine man, Sylis' father before Hayes arrived and began learning the ways of being a medicine man.

"I'm sure I can find something to do" Carlisle said unwilling to allow his family to leave without him. Esme smiled and shooed everyone to begin packing. Hayes breathed a sigh of relief; he wouldn't be going to Great Britain alone, something that he had been worried about.

"You are still working on that book, have no doubt about that. We will be back before the end of the year and I want you to submit it to at least a few contests and publishing companies." Nan promised before she too disappeared upstairs to begin packing.

"Edward" Hayes said to the vampire teen that was holding onto him, he had something very important to tell Edward and he wanted Edward's full attention.

"Hayes" Edward said looking down in his mate's eyes and seeing that Hayes had something important to say to him.

"I need to tell you something" Hayes whispered before Edward took his hand and guided him out of the house and towards the forest where he knew no one was, at least for the time being. After about a ten minute walk they arrived to a small clearing, nothing like Edward's meadow but it was almost as good, just not as large.

"Hayes" Edward said worried, Hayes usually rambled when he was fine, but he hadn't said a peep since they left the house.

"I want you to know, no I need you to know" Hayes started out, he needed Edward to understand that there was every possibility that he would die, and Hayes wanted to make sure that he would continue on instead of following him into the neverworld.

"That if I die…."

"You will not die, I won't allow that" Edward said his eye blazing with passion and conviction.

"But if I do"

"Then we will turn you, I will not continue to exist without you by my side" Edward explained before he noticed that Hayes was about to speak again, but instead he cut him off.

"I love you" Edward said stunning Hayes into silence, Edward had never said those words to him. Hayes was silent for a few beats before blurting out:

"I love you too" Hayes said before covering his mouth with his hand, a look of sheer fright on his face at Edward's reaction to his words.

"Good" Edward said pulling Hayes's hand away from his mouth and bringing his own lips closer to Hayes's.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Edward whispered, his cool breath caressing Hayes's face and lips. Hayes shook his head in the negative pattern before leaning the rest of the way up to kiss Edward. The kiss started out slow, a meeting of two people in love and the promise that they would be together forever. Soon Hayes needed air and Edward pulled back just enough to place his face in the crook of Hayes's neck as he got a lung full of air. The pair said nothing to each other, basking in the newly spoken love.

"We better head back" Edward said realizing that they had left and hadn't told anyone. Hayes nodded his head before the pair of them, holding hands, made their way to the house where the rest of the Cullen Coven stood looking crazed with fear along with Nan.

"Where were you?" Nan demanded of Edward, she knew that Hayes would never leave without telling her.

"We needed a bit of privacy" Edward said before bowing a bit and apologizing to Nan for leaving without letting someone know. Nan looked at Hayes and could tell that something very important had been said between the pair.

"Next time tell me, please" Nan said showing Edward how devastated she would be if she lost her heart. She had thought that when her husband, Sylis died that things would never be the same but then she saw that small bundle in her nieces hands that she was throwing into a cupboard under the stairs, and she knew then what her reason of living was, that small child who had no one. That had been abandoned by its own parents to a family that would hate and despise him for no other reason than for his magic. So she had taken the baby and raised him with all the love and caring she could give. She never lied to Hayes about how he came to live with her or about the people that called themselves his birth parents, and so she had been sick with worry over the fact that the wizards had managed to get her baby, her heart with little to no trouble.

"I am truly sorry" Edward said bowing his head, listening to the other vampires as they ranted at him for his lack of caring for Nan and their feelings.

"Stop beating him up" Hayes said he had seen Edward wince just the slightest and so he knew that the others were giving him a hard time about what had gone on, he too was at fault and he didn't want Edward taking the full blame. Everyone looked to Hayes and then nodded their heads; they could see that Edward was hurt by some of their words that they had thought.

"And apologize, I'm just as at fault as he is" Hayes said now crossing his arms over his small chest glaring at the vampires that he knew gave Edward a hard time about things. Rosalie looked everywhere but at Edward, she had been one of the loudest in Edward's head. When Hayes was certain that everyone, including Rosalie had apologized Hayes moved towards the couch and proceeded to sit on the floor next to it. Edward followed behind his mate and sat on the couch, while the rest moved with them to the living room area.

"What do you think they will do?" Hayes asked he didn't really want to even talk about what would happen while they were in England and Hogwarts specifically but he knew they had to. They needed a plan to make sure that they were covered if they tried to do something.

"Knowing them they think that once you arrive you will see the errors of your ways and beg to be part of the Potter family and the destiny that is yours for the taking" Nan said a sneer on her face, she had never liked James Potter and his cohorts, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew but Lily hadn't listened to her when she stated that James and his friends were bad news, even though James was from the Potter line, the man had little self-control and his parents had spoiled him rotten, which meant when he didn't get his way he played pranks as a form of payback. Instead Lily had said she was engaged to be married to James Potter and never bothered to invite her to the huge wedding that they had. Then again she hadn't been to the naming ceremony for James Jr., when he was two years old either.

"Do they think of me as some trained monkey that will do whatever they tell me to do?" Hayes asked he truly couldn't fathom how a group of people could be so self-centered about their part in the war in England.

"I have a feeling that they have built in their mind what you are to be like and act like, it will be of great surprise when you don't fit their mold. I already know that they will try and mold you into this person that they had pictured in their minds as the defeater of the Dark Lord, something that they did with James Jr. but failed since the boy is basically a squib." Nan explained, she was very worried that her son would bow under the pressure that the Potter's along with the rest of the British Wizarding World and others would put on him, but she knew that if he had the Cullen's and herself by his side he would stick to his guns and not cave.

"Well they're in for a surprise then" Hayes said a grin on his face as Edward ran his hand through Hayes hair as the spoke about what they thought would happen once they get there. It was then that Nan's cell phone trilled, she checked the caller ID and decided she would answer. After all she needed answers and this person was the only one who would be able to give her what she wanted, answers.

"Hello" Nan said her voice cold, letting the vampires know that she was not very happy to be speaking to the other person on the phone.

"So let's cut to the chase, when, where and how" Nan asked before she got up and made her way to a table that had a pen and paper on it. The Cullen's always kept it out for when Alice had visions that she needed to draw out.

"Yes, Yes…..okay" Nan said writing down what the person was telling her before she lifted the pen to her lips and then began to jot something else down.

"Fine" Nan said before hanging up the phone, she had nothing else to say to the other person even though they were trying to speak to her.

"So" Esme asked, she wanted to know how quickly they needed to move.

"When, where and how; I do so hate those questions" Nan said remembering the time when Jacob had pushed Hayes and he had fallen skinning his knee and bruising some of his fragile ribs.

"When is in the next couple of days, where is of course to Hogwarts but there will be a train that goes to Hogwarts and how is I have my choice of plane or port key" Nan said watching the faces in the room seeing if she could get any sort of information off their faces.

"Plane and we leave as soon as we get tickets" Carlisle said not wanting the wizards to get the advantage of being able to choose their method of arrival; something that Carlisle felt they thought they had control over.

"I'll work on that now" Esme said standing up and moving towards a laptop that happened to be sitting out. She had actually been looking online for some things to get Hayes, she always loved buying him gifts and she figured that with things being so crazy that a small token would lift the teen's spirits.

"I'll finish packing" Alice said before dancing up the stairs with her husband, followed quickly by Rosalie and Emmett.

"I think I need to pack something" Hayes said, he really didn't have that much clothing but he wasn't too keen on going back to his house to get some things, the mere thought of possibly being snatched made his stomach churn. Alice voiced drifted down the stairs from where she was currently.

"Don't worry Hayes, I have your clothes"

"That's what I'm worried about" Hayes said before smiling at the few that were still downstairs.

"I shall return" Carlisle said excusing himself and then making his way to pack up some of his things, he had no doubt that he wouldn't be able to help the witch or wizard that cared for the children when they were ill at the school, but he would be damned if he didn't bring something just in case Hayes or Nan needed his help, after all no one else was allowed to care for the pair even at the hospital.

"Hayes" Nan said looking at Edward and then Hayes, she wanted her baby to understand that she would do anything, and she meant anything to keep him safe and loved by those he chose.

"I know mom, you don't have to say it" Hayes said reading his mother like an open book.

"But I want you to understand…"

"They won't ever get me, I'm your son and I plan to keep it that way"

"Thank you" Nan sighed before pulling her baby into a hug and then giving him a kiss on the cheek before dashing off to pack up the few things she had brought with her. She had a few surprises for her son and his mate; after all they would be bound and married by the end of the year if she had any say so.

"I should pack" Edward said after they were the last two in the room, Edward knew that Esme was close by but he didn't care he needed Hayes right now; so Edward slid down the couch and leaned into Hayes before kissing him. Hayes granted Edward immediate access to his mouth and soon the pair melted into one another, and this was how Esme found the pair. They looked amazing together, you could feel the love coming off the pair in waves, something that warmed her heart and she knew that the others felt it as well it was hard not to feel the emotions running throughout the house. Esme hated to break the pair up, but they were now on a very tight schedule, they had about five hours before they would be on plane to their destination of Scotland. She figured that the wizards would try and keep Hayes off balance by making him take some obscure way to get to the school, so instead they would arrive to the airport in Aberdeen, after arriving to London's Heathrow airport.

"Boys" Esme said which had Edward pulling away from his mate slowly, knowing that Esme was sorry to interrupt.

"Esme" Hayes said blushing; she had caught them kissing something that he knew his mother would love to give him a hard time about.

"Edward you need to pack, we have about five hours before our plane leaves from Seattle" Esme said before Edward nodded his head and stood up with one last kiss to Hayes's lips. Hayes on the other hand followed Edward standing up and then followed the vampire to his room to pack. Edward was soon packing things to wear around the Hogwarts' ground. He had no doubt that the wizards thought that Hayes would arrive alone, so they would be surprised to see a contingent of vampires and Hayes's mother with him when he arrived. There would be nothing they could say, for if they weren't granted entrance then Hayes would return back home to Forks, something that they knew the wizards wouldn't allow. They had after all gone through all this trouble to get him back, only to let him slip away because of who he brought with him.

"Do you think everything will be fine" Hayes said playing with the ribbon wrapped around his left hand, admiring the beauty of it with the Cullen crest proudly displayed in silver on the wide black ribbon, the Cullen's family colors.

"I think things will work out, but I have no idea if they will be fine" Edward said frankly there was no way to know what the wizards would and wouldn't do about Hayes and their arrival but he knew that in the end Hayes would be his mate and they would be together with their family for eternity. Hayes nodded his head at the words while quietly telling Edward which items to bring with him, he always loved Edward in either a deep blue or a deep green, they brought out the color of his unnatural amber eyes.

"Everyone" Edward heard Esme said after about two hours later. Everyone opened their doors at the same time and began descending the stairs with suitcases in hand. Jasper had his fair share since Alice had bought and packed all of Hayes's clothing. She had seen this months ago and had made sure that no one knew, for there were things that still needed to be decided but in the end Hayes would be their latest and last vampire for the coven. Everyone was gathered in the living room, their Louis Vuitton suitcases and bags at their feet.

"We better get going" Esme said looking at her husband before everyone made their way to the garage to load the cars up.

"Where are we going to park these?" Hayes said worried about how much it would cost to keep the cars in parking at the airport.

"There's a small car parking lot for long term travelers at Seattle's airport" Carlisle explained before the cars were loaded up and soon where pulling out of the house with the passengers inside.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. They are owned by their mistresses, neither of which is me. No harm, no foul….that's my thought._

_Pairing: HP/EC_

"I can't wait until he gets here, there's so much to show him and do with him" Lily rambled to her husband and oldest son, the latter sitting out the couch in the room eating a bag of candy as was usual.

"I get him first Lils" James said looking at his wife and seeing her happier than she had been in years. All the training they had attempted with James Jr. had taken a lot out of the pair but now with their son, their destined son coming they knew that things could only get better. They had even set up a meeting with the Weasley's parents to talk about a possible match between Harry and their youngest and only daughter Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. James Jr. on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to his parents instead snacking away on the bag of candy that he had gotten in Hogsmeade that afternoon with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley; after all it had been their day off from work at Hogwarts.

"No, I do end of story" Lily said glaring at James, making him back down on who got Harry first once he arrived.

"Fine, fine" James said before he started talking about how he was going to show him how to fly and he hoped that Harry would become a seeker for his house team, Gryffindor of course. A knock was soon heard by the three and Lily made her way to the door to see who was calling on them this night, dinner had just finished up so it had to be either a professor of the school or a personal friend of the family.

"Sirius, Remus" Lily said an easy smile on her face, these two men had been there for them through thick and thin, unlike Peter who was a rat and attempted to sell them out to the Dark Lord only to be caught in his own web of lie and was killed by the Dark Lord as an example of what not to do.

"Came to see when we can get our hands on the Potter prodigy" Sirius said looking around the room to see if Harry had arrived yet.

"He's not here" Lily said before the group made their way back into the main rooms of their quarters.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus" James Jr. said before rolling off the couch and making his way with chocolate on the side of his mouth looking very much like his muggle cousin Dudley Dursley.

"Jamesy" Sirius said before making a face at what James Jr. looked like coming towards them, he was definitely not what they had in mind when they had been told of James Jr.'s destiny of defeating the Dark Lord. He had never taken his duties seriously and was always found with candy in his mouth or slacking off with his best friend, Ron Weasley. He had taken one look at Harry and that was when he knew that Harry would defeat the Dark Lord, he was to be the destined child of the Potter's not James Jr.

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked not at all interested in how the boy was doing, he could see how the boy was doing it was written all over his face and the amount of body fat that surrounded the boy.

"Good, fine actually" James Jr. said before asking why Sirius and Remus had come for a visit.

"So why are you both here?" James Jr. asked looking at Sirius and Remus, his Godfathers.

"We need to talk to James about something important" Sirius said he always hated talking to Jr. because he acted as if he was five years old and didn't understand a thing they were telling him. It was a wonder that the boy even graduated from Hogwarts but everyone knew that Hermione Granger had pretty much done anything and everything for Jr.

"Oh, okay" Jr. said before waddling into his room to find something to do, he was bored and he knew that Ron and Hermione both had a staff meeting in the morning about some new student that would be arriving. He hadn't really paid that much attention to what they had said, but they had said that he was very important to Dumbledore and his parents.

"So when will Harry arrive?" Sirius said looking like an eager puppy, bouncing in the spot that he stood in.

"Tomorrow evening, before dinner" James said relaying what the headmaster had told him and Lily.

"Excellent" Sirius said before turning to Remus and giving him a huge hug, they would finally be able to pass on the Marauder Legacy of pranking to James's youngest son, Harry.

"Now be on your best behavior" Remus warned before laughing when Sirius shook his body as if he was a flopping fish. Everyone laughed at Sirius antics before they got down to what was their game plan to make Harry defeat the Dark Lord.

"I say we ask Dumbledore if we can schedule special training sessions" Remus said seeing that the request had many benefits. First would be that they can train Harry in the magic that they knew the Dark Lord and his followers would use in battle, second is that it will get Harry caught up with his magical education since Nan felt he need not now about magic. Third and the biggest reason was that it would be one-on-one time with Harry; they would make him see that they had fully planned to come back for him once James Jr. had been trained and possibly even defeated the Dark Lord. They would lie if they had to, to make sure that Harry was theirs after everything was all said and done.

"We'll ask him tomorrow evening, right before the staff meeting that is scheduled." James said before the group began talking about what they each planned to do once Harry arrived to Hogwarts.

"We will be arriving to Aberdeen International Airport in just a few minutes, so please look around and please place any unwanted items in the trash that the flight attendant will be coming around shortly with" a British accented voice came over the airplane's speaker system, while the passengers inside the plane did as directed.

"Almost there" Hayes whispered, the closer he got to Hogwarts the more nervous he became, he wasn't worried about the headmaster or his birth parents, no it was the mere thought of being so behind that they would make him stay longer that made his stomach churn while the bile bubbled waiting to be released.

"Breathe" Edward said seeing that Hayes was in all out panic mode, he had been on the verge for most of the plane trips here, but it seemed that with Hogwarts just ahead, he was breaking down.

"Deep breath in, and out" Edwards said watching to make sure that Hayes did as he was told. Soon enough the plane landed and most of the riders were eager to get off and return home or move forward to their final destination.

"Everything all right here?" the flight attendant asked watching as Edward now had Hayes bent over taking in large gulps of air.

"Excuse me" Carlisle said passing by the woman and going straight to where Hayes was sitting turning a nasty shade of blue.

"Hayes" Carlisle called out before demanding that he needed some room to work with. When everyone stepped back Carlisle began to check Hayes over while keeping watch on his breathing which hadn't changed quite yet.

"Hayes I want you to think of something soothing" Carlisle said watching as Hayes's eyes began to glaze over as the lack of air was getting to him, Carlisle placed one of his cold hands on Hayes and soon Hayes took a huge breath of air, and then another and another.

"Good boy" Carlisle said before Hayes's color returned back to normal and the vampires that had been waiting moved in closer. The flight attendant watched with amazement on her face.

"Let's get going; Emmett" Carlisle said knowing that Edward would want to carry Hayes but knowing he had to get Hayes things and they couldn't lose any of his things. Emmett scooped Hayes up and soon the group made their way out of the plane and into the small airport proper.

"Here we are" Carlisle said watching as baggage was spit out from a belt a floor below. It wasn't hard to tell their luggage from the others since they were the only group that was carrying a designer name like Louis Vuitton to such a small airport. The vampires were quick to grab their things before heading out to where their rental car would be, they had decided that since Nan had been asked to give lectures at the local university that she would need a mode of transportation to and from Hogwarts, she could only hope that Hayes would be able to make the car run while on the magical grounds of Hogwarts, since she knew she didn't have enough power to do so.

"This is it?" Rosalie said looking at the small car and wondering how they all planned to fit in there.

"Hold on" Hayes said before waving his hand and saying something that no one could hear.

"There" Hayes said looking at his handy work, Rosalie just raised an eyebrow. The car looked no different than it did before Hayes had started do whatever it was that he did.

"Go on, get it" Hayes said bouncing in his spot, it was then that Rosalie slid in and found the inside of the car was much larger than the outside. There was more than enough room to fit them all for their journey to Hogwarts.

"Load it up" Hayes said standing by the car making sure that no one noticed the amount of people and luggage in the car as small as this one.

"Ready" Hayes said noticing that no one was around, which meant it was the best time to get into the car with little notice. Everyone nodded their heads, and soon Carlisle was behind the wheel of the car with Nan sitting in the passenger seat, with a map at the ready. She knew where the line that divided muggle and magical lay and so she would need to be close to Carlisle to let him know when to slow down. The ride to Hogwarts and the small town of Hogsmeade was made with Hayes watching out the window, becoming more and more nervous as they neared the town of Hogsmeade.

"Stop" Nan said having Carlisle pull to a stop just outside of what looked to be a rundown abandoned town.

"This is it" Nan said seeing the town of Hogsmeade and the few witches and wizards that eyed the vehicle that lay just on the outside of town.

"This is it?" Rosalie asked not seeing anything special about the place or for that matter the people milling around the small town.

"Hayes" Nan said turning around in her seat to see Hayes staring out of the window a look of pure fear on his face.

"They won't get you" Nan reminded Hayes, hoping that her words would help. She knew how much her son wanted to be away from here, but it seemed that fate had other plans for her son. Hayes nodded his head before turning away from the window and then began chanting something that not even Nan knew what he was saying. Soon a small pink light emitted from his hands and landed on each one of the vampires.

"Wow" Alice said once she looked out the window and saw the town of Hogsmeade. Everyone else turned towards the window and looked on in wonder. Here was a place that looked to be still in the seventeenth century, with candles lighting buildings while people bustled about the town in long black robes.

"Can you make the car run?" Nan asked Hayes, that had been a large concern for her and being able to get to and from the muggle town of Aberdeen and to Hogwarts each day.

"I should" Hayes said getting out of the car and making his way to the bonnet of the car, to see if he could make the car run on magic. He was much more mechanical than Nan was, and was also more powerful.

"What you doin' there sprite?" Emmett asked with his wife Rosalie right beside him, they both had a love for cars and it showed since they were now standing with Hayes outside of the vehicle looking to like stranded muggles that moved about the town of Hogsmeade.

"Seeing what I can tinker with" Hayes answered before pointing a finger as something and mumbling something that Emmett or Rosalie had no idea what was said but saw the bit of blue light that shot out of Hayes's finger to the engine.

"Give it a try Dad" Hayes shouted which had Carlisle starting the car with a huge smile on his face.

"He called me…." He said to Esme and Nan while Alice, Jasper and Edward listened in, amazed that Hayes was that comfortable with him and his small coven of vampires.

"He trusts you, just as I do" Nan said before patting Carlisle on the shoulder and smiling at the man when the car started right up.

"That was easy enough" Hayes said hopping into the car and next to Edward who had stayed inside of the car since Emmett and Rosalie were with Hayes.

"To Hogwarts we go" Nan said before the car pulled forward which had the witches and wizards stunned as the car made its way through town and towards the large gates of Hogwarts. By the time the car arrived to the gates a very large man stood outside of the gate watching the car as it got closer and closer to Hogwarts. Carlisle stopped the car just on the other side of the gates and waited for Nan to tell them what to do.

"Just a moment" Nan said jumping out of the car and making her way towards the very large man.

"He's huge"

"I think he is a giant or at least part" Hayes said looking the man over and deciding that being that large wasn't normal otherwise. Nan arrived back in short order with a grim look on her face.

"Come on" Nan said jumping in the car and telling Carlisle where to go.

"So"

"Seems the old man thought you would come alone and when he was notified of a muggle car making its way through Hogsmeade he sent out someone to find out what was going on." When Nan had told them that she was here with her son Hayes, the huge man had been surprised but had told her to follow him onto the grounds and they would sort things out with the headmaster.

"Here you be" the large man said before pointing to the large wooden doors of Hogwarts.

"I hated this place, still do actually" Nan mumbled, she had gone to Hogwarts, and she could say with certainty that the place was the one place in the world that she loathed with a passion. There was just something about the headmaster and his favoritism towards everything Gryffindor that bothered her, even now all these years later. The large group arrived to the foyer of Hogwarts and saw a woman dressed in a tartan robe with a stern look on her face.

"Professor McGonagall" Nan said in greeting before the older woman looked over the group and recognized Nan as one of her former students.

"Nancy Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked before Nan nodded her head and was pulled into a hug, something that the professor rarely if ever did in public.

"And who do we have here?" Professor McGonagall asked seeing Hayes standing very close to man in the group that was with Nan.

"My son, Hayes Morganroth" Nan introduced Hayes, knowing that Professor McGonagall probably already knew the whole story about Hayes and the Potter's.

"I see, and the others?"

"The Cullens and Hales" Nan said not willing to say anything more about who or what the Cullens and the Hales were.

"Right this way" Professor McGonagall said before guiding the group to a semi-small antechamber just off the Great Hall, which looked to have just been transfigured to receive them.

"One moment" Professor McGonagall said before leaving the room and making her way towards the High Table in the Great Hall.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked, she had never really thought about if Nan had gone to school here.

"I went here for the first five years of my magical schooling before moving to the US with my mother and father" Nan explained, she hated this place. She always had and always would; there was just something about how the headmaster treated the students that set her on edge. She had ended up in Slytherin and she was constantly accused of either stealing or cheating with the headmaster doing nothing to confirm or deny the allegations, most of the time the old man took the other's words and the Slytherins spent most of their time serving detentions. Nan was about to explain a bit more of her past when Professor McGonagall returned looking not very happy about something.

"We were….no the headmaster was under the impression that Harry would be arriving alone"

"Then sadly the headmaster thought wrong" Nan said knowing that Minerva knew how much she disliked the headmaster and the favoritism that he showed to Gryffindor. She had sadly been one of the few professors at Hogwarts that didn't buy into the house rivalry as much as the others did, she did of course always cheer for her lions but she tried to treat every house the same.

"It also seems that the headmaster thought that Harry"

"His name is Hayes" Nan corrected the professor, she would only allow someone one slip up on Hayes's name before she began to correct them of their error.

"Hayes, sorry" Minerva said looking at the boy and seeing that he was just the perfect mixture of James and Lily Potter, but there was some of Nancy Evans in there as well; the tale-tail Evans' green eyes.

"It seems that the headmaster also thought that Hayes would be arriving tomorrow evening, via the Hogwarts train" McGonagall said looking at the group and wondering just how angry Dumbledore really was for finding out that Hayes a.k.a. Harry wasn't alone and was here ahead of schedule.

"I figured we could arrive early" Nan said knowing that the headmaster had a plan to create Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and soon to be defeater of the Dark Lord for the masses that attended Hogwarts.

"So I see" Minerva said before looking each person over and then noticing that something was off about the Cullens and the Hales.

"Minerva" a short man with gray hair said coming into the room, and being confronted with nine people, much more than he thought there would be.

"Ah, Filius" Minerva said before looking at the short man and giving him a look that said 'say nothing'.

"The headmaster would like to speak with you"

"Thank you Filus" Minerva said before turning and leaving the small antechamber so that she could speak to the headmaster about what he planned to do. Once the door was closed Filius began asking questions, just that morning they had been told that the Potter's long lost son had been found and that he was to defeat the Dark Lord and set the Wizarding World free of the dark shadows that hung around their world.

"Harry Potter" Filus asked looking at the men in the room; none of them seemed to be what he thought would be Lily and James Potter's son.

"My name is Hayes Morganroth" Hayes said looking at the small man that stood in the room with them.

"But I thought" the small man said looking over Hayes and becoming confused on what was going on.  
The headmaster had been certain of three things, the first was that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, the second was that Hayes Morganroth was truly Harry Potter, and that third Harry was being reunited with his family after 16 years of non-communication.

"Filus" Minerva said coming back to the group as soon as she could, all hell was about to break loose as soon as the group stepped foot into the Great Hall.

"Follow me" Minerva said before the group including Filius Flitwick made their way into the Great Hall in silence, once inside of the hall many began to whisper and point at the group; everyone wondering who was in the group and the reasons on why the group was there to begin with.

"Attention, if I may have everyone's attention" the headmaster said before shooting sparks out of his wand making the room quiet down and the attention focused back on him.

"Everyone" the headmaster said as he noticed that everyone had yet to turn their attention away from the unnaturally beautiful people that stood at the main entry doors to the Great Hall.

"We have a few visitors" the headmaster continued, he was uncertain on if the whole group was planning to stay or if they were only there to see Harry off on his journey into the British Wizarding World.

"I would like you to give a hardy welcome to our visitors" the headmaster completed his words, he had no idea on how to best address the group without slighting either the Potter's or any member of the group. Many of the students clapped and watched the group as they were guided by Professor McGonagall to the front of the hall where the High Table was placed.

"Mrs. Morganroth" the headmaster said in greeting before looking over to where Hayes stood with Edward by his side, something that the headmaster didn't like. He had plans to marry off Harry to Ginny Weasley and the family would become the beacon for the light, something that everyone in the Wizarding world would try and achieve.

"There was really no need to bring all of these people"

"Yes it is" Nan said quietly before giving the old man a look that said 'just try me'.

"I see" the old man conceded before turning to the Potter's; who had Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Jr., who looked bored and quite ready to eat not at all concerned about who had just arrived and the reasons on why the group was there.

"Professor McGonagall if you could get the Sorting Hat" the headmaster requested before the older woman left the hall to make her way to where the Sorting Hat was located, in the Headmaster Office. A few minutes later Minerva arrived back with a tattered hat in her hands; by now the whole room was talking about what was going on. Were they planning to get a new student from the large group that now stood in front of the High Table?

"Harry Potter" the headmaster said before the room's loudness got higher and higher. There was another Potter child that no one knew existed, what was really going on? Hayes made no move towards where the old man was with the woman standing next to him with the hat in her hands. Lily and James watched as their son made no move to where the headmaster stood. James Jr. looked to the group with interest, so it seemed that one of the group members was related to him and his parents in some way.

"Mr. Potter" the headmaster said again, waiting for Harry to respond to his words certain that the teen would understand that he needed to acknowledge the fact that he was a Potter and not a Morganroth.

"Harry" Lily finally said looking at her son with tears in her eyes.

"Harry James Potter!" James shouted before stomping his way over to where Hayes and the rest of the group stood.

"Take one more step" Emmett warned not liking the man that was making his way towards them looking as if he would do something to Hayes if he could get close enough.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" James said a smug look on his face, they had managed to get Harry to Hogwarts and it would only be a matter of time before Harry would understand that it was his duty to defeat the Dark Lord and become a beacon for the light.

"Don't worry about it"

"That's my son" James said loud enough so that the students sitting in the Great Hall could hear him, he figured that once the public knew what was going on, they would demand the return of Harry to his birth parents.

"Only by blood" Nan said knowing what James was trying to do.

"Aunt Nan" Lily said looking at her Aunt and trying to understand why the other woman was being so difficult about this.

"That's my son" James stated again before looking to the headmaster for confirmation that his words held much more weight than they should.

"I don't care what you say or do, but Hayes is a Morganroth through and through" Nan said before glaring at the group that had formed around where Lily sat her eyes puffy from trying not to cry. The hall by now was as loud as it usually was when students first arrived back from holiday break.

"Silence" the headmaster's voice boomed before the students became silent, it seemed that things had gotten much more out of hand than the headmaster had imagined.

"Harry" the headmaster said looking at Hayes waiting for the teen to respond to the name. Hayes did nothing besides stare back at the headmaster, as if challenging the old man. The headmaster broke the staring contest first, turning away and seeing that every eye in the hall was on him and the boy that they continued to call Harry Potter.

"Mr. Morganroth" the headmaster finally said, knowing that if he didn't do something that they would be there all night trying to get Harry sorted, even though he was certain the boy would end up in Gryffindor like both of his parents and his older brother. Hayes looked at the headmaster and then the hat that Professor McGonagall still held in her hands.

"Here you go" Professor McGonagall said sliding the hat onto Hayes's head and then wondering like the rest of the hall where the teen would end up.

~_The true heir has finally arrived, but you aren't like the rest in the Potter line. No, no you have plenty of courage enough for Gryffindor, but you also have enough cunning to land in the snake pit, Slytherin; but you also have loyalty to those you love and trust with all your heart_ _as a proud Hufflepuff, but with your eagerness to learn any and everything you can you will end up in the raven's house…..Ravenclaw!~_

The hat shouted which left six stunned people standing or sitting at the High Table.

"What in Merlin's name?" James said the first to recover from the announcement that the Sorting Hat had just made.

"I demand he be resorted" James said glaring at the hat and then to the people that still surrounded his son as if they were the cause for the word that the Sorting Hat had said.

"Yes, a resort" the headmaster quickly agreed before they received the same house answer as before.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted before Nan began to laugh, it seemed that her son wasn't like his birth parents after all.

"Come on" Nan said guiding the group towards the large table with a Ravenclaw banner hanging above the table. The group followed, all eyes on the group waiting to see how things would play out.

"Can we sit here?" Hayes asked a teen aged girl with waist length blonde hair, who had a pair of radish ear rings in her ears. The girl looked up and nodded her head before the group began filling in the far end of the table. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and the headmaster watched the group not knowing what to do since things weren't going as planned.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. They are owned by their mistresses, neither of which is me. No harm, no foul….that's my thought._

_Pairing: HM(HP)/EC_

"Hello" Hayes said to the girl that he now sat next to him with Edward on his other side as if trying to shield him from the rest of the hall, both students and adults.

"Hullo" the girl said looking over the group.

"Luna Lovegood" Luna introduced herself happy to see that someone was willing to sit with her even though she was a bit eccentric just like her father.

"Hayes Morganroth, my mother Nancy Morganroth and the Cullen and Hale family" Hayes said pointing out each person before looking at the girl and seeing a surprised look on her face.

"You are…." Luna said having quickly figured out what the Cullen's and Hale's were.

"We are" Alice confirmed, knowing that the teenage girl would end up being Hayes's only wizard friend.

"Simply amazing what you do" Luna commented before food appeared on the table stopping all from their conversation to loading up their plates with dinner. Dinner progressed quickly and soon Hayes and his companions were being called to the headmaster's office for a meeting with the old man that ran the school.

"Come in, come in" the headmaster said once Hayes and the rest of their group reached the top of the moving staircase, and soon being let into a room filled with trinkets that swirled and whirled for no rhyme or reason at least to those that didn't know the headmaster well. The group of nine entered the office to see that Lily, James and Jr. along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were in the room along with the headmaster.

"Have a seat, lemon drop?" The headmaster said pulling out a tin of lemon drops hoping that someone in the group would take one, sadly there were only two people that would be affected by the potion that the candies had been dipped in, and the headmaster saw neither taking something from him. The group took a seat the whole time moving around Hayes and Edward, as if they were the nucleus of an atom with the others being electrons circling the epicenter of the group. Once seated the headmaster decided to get down to business, he didn't have time to play with the group that arrived; after all there was a war going on and the light side was losing more and more to the Dark Lord and his followers.

"What's going on?" Jr. said looking at the group trying to see what was so important about the group that had arrived only an hour ago.

"I too would like to know what is going on" Sirius barked out not at all happy about how things were going. They had assumed that once Harry had arrived to Hogwarts and got settled into the swing of things that he would see that his parents had done what was best for him, even if his safety was in jeopardy while in the care of his Aunt and Uncle. They had in the end protected him from not only the Dark Lord but also the paparazzi that followed them around, hounding them for an interview with their son, or for a picture of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yes, well" the headmaster started out quite uncertain on how to proceed with both parties in the same room.

"Since you have made Hayes attend Hogwarts, I thought it was time that I took a vacation and give a few lectures on the Quileute tribe and their culture at the University of Aberdeen." Nan explained smirking when she saw the faces of Lily and James Potter, it seemed that they had expected for Hayes to arrive alone and begin to follow their instructions no questions asked; but instead they got her and seven vampires staying for the duration of Hayes's stay at Hogwarts.

"You certainly aren't…." Nan cut off Lily as she spoke to the headmaster.

"Hayes is my son, through muggle means and magical means; so tread very carefully on what you say. You may be my niece but I am first and foremost Hayes's mother." Lily glared at Nan as she finished speaking; she wasn't at all used to not getting her way. What was she to do?

"But Harry is a Potter" Sirius said looking to the boy and seeing that he had a cold look on his face, this was certainly not what Sirius and probably the rest thought would have been arriving via Hogwarts Express tomorrow, instead they were confronted with Hayes Morganroth and his adopted mother and seven vampires.

"Harry Potter is dead, when will you accept that?" Nan said looking at the group; they just either didn't get it or chose not to acknowledge that what they done to their son was a horrible thing. They had chosen one son over another and now they were reaping what they had sown; which was Hayes no longer thought of them as parents.

"Now listen here" James said jumping in, quite ready to teach his son a lesson even though it was Nan that had spoken the words.

"No, you listen" Hayes said before squeezing Edward's hand for strength, knowing that he had to say what was on his mind or fear that he would destroy the headmaster's office or the castle in which the office lay in.

"You left me plain and simple; you decided that I wasn't worth the bother so instead you drop me off to probably one of the last people on earth you should have left me with, in nothing but a blanket and a letter telling my Aunt Petunia to take care of me. For years I asked mom what made that lard arse special. Was it because he was smarter than me? Was it because he looked more like James than Lily, or was it because he had your red hair, Lily?" Hayes said to the pair, he could feel the magic bubbling just below the surface. He knew he would have to have Edward race him outside to release his magic once he was done with the people that were now posing as his caring parents.

"I never did figure out what is was about Junior that made you pick him, but I did know one thing and that was that my mom was Nancy Morganroth and to my dying day she will remain so. I would never leave a child of mine in the care of someone so callous as Petunia Dursley, if anything I would find a way to keep both of my children; dying if I had to, to protect them" Hayes summed up before turning his head just the slightest that made Edward move into action, he had seen along with his coven what would happen should Hayes's emotions get too high and it seemed there was going to be a demonstration if Edward didn't get Hayes out of the room and castle quickly.

"Go" Nan said before Edward swooped in and carried Hayes faster than anyone in the room could react.

"Bloody hell!" James said stunned that the vampire had moved so fast in removing his son from the room.

"Language" Lily said correcting her husband and then turning to Nan, she had a bone to pick with her Aunt.

"Aunt Nan" Lily whined watching her aunt and wondering where one of the vampires had taken her son.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you all. Hayes is here due to a rule, he is in no way your beacon of hope for a war that an old man started" Nan said looking at the headmaster and then the rest of the group that had been there when they arrived to the room.

"Harry has a destiny" Remus Lupin piped in, he wasn't at all happy with his cub being surrounded by 'blood suckers' but he figured along with the rest of their group that once Harry understood what they had done that he would be more than willing to fight to keep order in the Wizarding World, a place that he rarely if ever stepped into.

"I don't care what *your* Harry has, my son isn't that person"

"Headmaster" James said giving the old man a look that told him to fix the problem and fix it fast.

"There is nothing I can do at this point in time. Hogwarts has seen fit to allow everyone from the group into her hallowed halls"

"Then kick them out" James said not seeing the issue with just kicking everyone from the group besides Harry out of Hogwarts and continuing on with their plan for Harry.

"It doesn't work like that" the headmaster said not really wanting to get into the hows and whys of what Hogwarts did or didn't do.

"Daddy, Mummy" Junior called out, not at all happy with no one paying him any attention they were instead talking about some boy named Harry, his supposed younger brother.

"Not now Junior" James said shooing his son away and making his way over to where Nan stood with six vampires behind her. James was just about to speak when a bright pure white light came from the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Edward had taken Hayes to release his magical energy.

"What is that?" Sirius and Remus said at the same time as the complete group made their way to one of the large windows that over looked the Forbidden Forest. The headmaster looked to the forest and saw yet another burst of light emit from the forest before realizing that there was only one possible conclusion of what or more like who was emitting the bright white light.

"Is that Harry?" Remus said putting two and two together much faster than the rest of the group that he came with.

"Our baby" Lily said choked up on the fact that her youngest son was so powerful that he could emit pure white magic something that James Jr. had never been able to do.

"Will you quit calling him that" Rosalie snapped at Lily not at all happy with the idiots she was surrounded by. Lily was stunned before beginning to glare as Rosalie, as if that would do something to Rosalie.

"He's my son and I will call him whatever I like" Lily snapped back before gazing out the window waiting for another burst of white light to appear. Instead the group saw both Edward and Hayes standing in the headmaster's office doorway.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked a bit envious of the vampire that seemed to move at the speed of light.

"Vampire ability" Remus ground out, he was not at all happy with the way that his cub was interacting with the 'leeches' as most shape-shifting wolves and werewolves called their adversary.

"Will you get away from him" Remus finally said glaring at the boy that soon next to Hayes an arm wrapped around Hayes's small frame. Edward made no move to do as he was told by a moon child.

"I tire of this game, so let me tell you how things are going to go. Hayes will start his seventh year come Monday morning and both myself and the vampires behind me will be staying at Hogwarts until the school year is done and Hayes has graduated" Nan explained before seeing that the Potter's weren't at all happy with not getting their way as they always did.

"Mum" Junior whined yet again before being told that both of his parents were busy.

"What's so special about the boy anyway?" Junior asked, not realizing how dangerously close he was to being attacked by the vampires in the room.

"That is your younger brother" James explained slowly, wanting nothing more than get things over with so that he could begin training his son in the way of the Marauder's and the light side of the Wizarding World in Britain.

"I don't have a brother" Junior said clearly confused on what his parents were trying to explain to him.

"Yes you do" Lily said now coming over and sitting beside her son, who hadn't moved off the couch since they had arrived to the headmaster's office.

"We sent him off to protect him"

"But why?"

"Because we couldn't focus all of our time in training you and also taking care of a small child" Nan snorted at the words, if they had truly wanted Hayes as they said they did, they would have found a way to keep Hayes and still continue to keep safe and train the destined defeater of the Dark Lord. Junior looked at both his parents before looking to the group of still standing vampires.

"So one of them is my little brother?"

"Yes, the short one" James said before noticing that Hayes was scowling at him, clearly unhappy with what he had said about Hayes's height.

"He doesn't look like much" Junior said passing judgment on Hayes even before he had spoken to the other teen. Edward growled which made Junior pale in fright.

"You're not good looking lard ass" Hayes threw back at his brother.

"Language" Lily, Nan and Esme said to Hayes who looked as if he could kill his supposed brother.

"A true Potter" James said proudly, glad to see that his son could give as good as he got, a true Potter trait. Nan just rolled her eyes; they were just a bit too stuck on themselves to even notice how stupid they sounded.

"So why don't you get someone to show us to our quarters, tomorrow after all is the weekend and we have plenty to do before Hayes starts school on Monday" Nan said looking at the group and seeing that each one of them was eager for the chance to be near Hayes.

"Right, yes….well" the headmaster spoke at a loss as to where he was going to place Nan and the seven vampires that would far enough from Harry but close enough that he could keep an eye on them just in case they tried something, like trying to suck one of the students dry.

"Harr….Hayes is to stay in Ravenclaw Tower along with the rest of his housemates" the headmaster explained before moving on quickly about where Nan and the vampires would be staying.

"The rest of you can share living quarters near Ravenclaw Tower" the headmaster said knowing that Nan would have an idea on where the Ravenclaw Tower was since she had been a student here before she move to the United States. No one protested to the arrangements, so soon after they were said the headmaster called for a house elf that would escort the group to their designated area leaving the Potter's looking put out until the headmaster spoke.

"Hayes a moment please" the headmaster called out, Hayes stopping only for a minute before continuing on as if he hadn't heard the old man.

"Please" the headmaster pleaded which had Hayes stopping and turning around, looking the headmaster in the eyes.

"I'll be right there" Hayes said before gliding his way over to where the headmaster sat, looking very much like the powerful wizard that many said he was to be.

"Listen well old man" Hayes said in a whisper, he was going to tell this man what he thought of his game and then go to his mother and plead with her for them to leave Hogwarts and Great Britain. The headmaster sat back in his chair at hearing the dark tone of Hayes's voice.

"You will *not* play me like some pawn, I know the history behind the Dark Lord and what he stands for, and I also know that it was you that created the monster that is the Dark Lord today"

"Harry"

"My name is Hayes, remember that. Try to play me as a chess piece and you will see how in depth at magic I truly am" Hayes threatened before turning and leaving, not seeing the shocked look on the headmaster's face.

"Headmaster" Remus asked in concern when the headmaster looked as if someone had taken the joy out of his life.

"We've made a grave mistake" the headmaster said to the lone group in his office, both Lily and James's head snapped up at the words.

"What do you mean a *grave mistake*?" Lily asked already figuring what it was that the headmaster was talking about.

"Leaving Harry with your sister, we should have never done so" the headmaster finally admitted, he had thought at the time that focusing all of the Potter's knowledge and energy into their eldest son to defeat the Dark Lord would end with the Wizarding World in peace and also make him look like the perfect light wizard, even with his partly shading dealings with Gellert Grindlewald during the first Wizarding War of Great Britain.

"Well now you tell us" James snapped at the old man before turning and storming out of the room, he couldn't be in the presence of the old man a moment longer for fear of doing something that he would later regret.

"James" Sirius said before following the other man, leaving Remus, Lily and Junior, who still sat on the couch in the room alone with the headmaster.

"What are we going to do?" Lily said her eyes telling the headmaster and Remus how unhappy she was about what was going on.

"I don't know" the headmaster uttered before, he was soon left by the rest of the occupants of the room, even his pet phoenix; Fawkes.

"What have I done?" The headmaster asked his empty office, he was quite surprised when he got an answer; totally forgetting for the moment that the pictures lived and breathed.

"You did the most foolish thing you could think of, and now look where that got you?" Phineas Nigellus Black said standing in a frame with an ornate golden glided frame, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah Phineas" the headmaster greeted the former headmaster in an undecidedly un-cheerful tone.

"Cut the crap, as those brats you call students say" the black haired man that looked eerily similar to Sirius Black said now glaring at the old man that rested in the large wingback chair in the office.

"You screwed up and now your grand plan is shot to pot" the portrait was clearly loving every moment that it could cut down the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore.

"Phineas" a weary headmaster said before shaking his head and leaving the office without a word to the portrait, unfortunately for the headmaster, Phineas's parting words made him wonder if what the portrait said was true.

"You can run, but you can't hide" Phineas's said before barking out a laugh that was cut short by the door of the office being shut and the headmaster leaning against it.

"What is the most powerful healer in the world?" a bronze knocker asked the group looking each one over and deeming them worthy of a question to enter the Ravenclaw Den.

"Unicorn blood" Hayes answered before the knocker granted them entrance. Once past the door they made their way up a tight staircase to where the Ravenclaw Common Room lay, there were quite a few students still milling about, so when they arrived all activity stopped.

"Oh hello Hayes" Luna said gliding over to where Hayes and his group now stood.

"Luna" Hayes greeted the flaxen haired girl a small smile on his face.

"Done with talking to the headmaster" Luna stated before looking at the rest of the group and giving them a dreaming smile, classic Luna to anyone that dealt with the girl.

"Yeah you could say that" Hayes mumbled before Luna began to guide the group out of the Common Room and back towards where the bronze eagle knocker lay.

"Your rooms" Luna stated before doing down the hall a few meters and showing the group a large portrait of a beautiful woman that seemed to change appearance at will.

"Password" the woman hissed out, her grotesque looking face making it hard to focus on her words.

"A cold winter's night" Luna stated promptly before the portrait swung out and Luna beaconed the group forward.

"That's Lizara Riccardi" Luna stated as if they knew what she was talking about.

"The first recorded banshee/succubus hybrid?" Hayes asked, he had read about the famous or more like infamous Lizara Riccardi. The first and only hybrid banshee/succubus ever recorded in the Wizarding World in Great Britain and the world.

"Yes, she's a bit temperamental" Luna stated before whirling around the large common room that they now stood in.

"I would suggest changing the password, and soon" Luna said her voice taking on a whimsical quality; making most except for Hayes not question her sanity.

"We will do so" Nan agreed before she began moving around the room looking at doors and where they led to. Carlisle and the coven of vampires followed Nan when she pointed out the bedroom doors of the quarters.

"Where is Hayes to stay?" Edward asked once everyone had picked out a room except for Hayes. He most certainly wasn't going to let his mate go unprotected here at this school if he could help it.

"In Ravenclaw Tower" Luna answered Edward's question, everyone in the group snapped their heads to the flaxen hair girl.

"What do you mean Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Hayes is a Ravenclaw and all students must stay in their appointed tower" Luna explained not seeing what the issue was with Hayes staying in the tower with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"I thought" Hayes started before shaking his head, it only made sense for him to stay in the tower now that he was there, he just hoped that the headmaster and his followers didn't try something while he stayed in his appointed tower with his dorm mates.

"We'll get that sorted out tomorrow" Nan said ending the conversation and then realizing how late it was and that tomorrow they had a full day of things to do to prepare Hayes for his first day of school.

"Good night" Luna said before making her way to the doorway with Hayes standing in the center of the room confused on where he was to stay for the night.

"Go with Luna" Nan said before kissing her son and shooing him to the blonde haired girl. The pair soon made their trek back to the Ravenclaw entrance and was soon granted entrance again to the tower. All activity stopped again when Hayes and Luna appeared again.

"Loony who have you brought to us?" A beautiful brown haired girl said eyeing Luna and the boy that stood next to her, she had seen just like the rest of the hall the arrival of this teen and the many others that had accompanied the boy here to Hogwarts.

"Hayes Morganroth" Luna answered her voice never changing, always the whimsical tone that she usually spoke in.

"Morag MacDougal" the girl said gliding over to where Hayes and Luna stood, eyeing the students still in the common room.

"Hi" Hayes said not really sure what else he could say to someone he had no idea who they were. The girl eyed Hayes before deciding something and so with a nod of her head she spoke.

"How about I show you around?" Hayes looked at the girl and then to Luna, Hayes could see that Luna was tense about the words that the girl had just spoken.

"I think I'm fine right now, thanks though" Hayes said diplomatically as he could, he in no way wanted to make things harder on Luna and he could see the girl doing just that for his refusal.

"Terry Boot" a young man with short brown-blonde hair introduced himself, he could see that knowing the boy that had just arrived would be in your best interests in the near future, it wasn't every day that a group of people show up at school only to then allow one of the group entrance into the school in their final year of learning at Hogwarts. Hayes eyed the boy and decided that he had to at least be friendly with one of his dorm mates for fear of getting pranked on for reasons that he shuttered to think about.

"Hayes Morganroth" Hayes introduced himself to Terry, who then dragged Hayes away from Luna and towards the boy dorm's staircase to show him where he was going to stay for the duration of his stay at Hogwarts. Once out of sight Morag zeroed in on Luna.

"He's mine, got that loony" the girl said a sneer on her face, making her look as ugly as Lizara looked when she asked you for the password.

"The migglepuffs are getting to you" Luna supplied as her answer before twirling out of the room and to her dorm room and bed. Morag stood there stunned before snorting at Luna's words and going to fill her friends in on Hayes, and how dreamy he looked up close.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. They are owned by their mistresses, neither of which is me. No harm, no foul….that's my thought._

_Pairing: HM(HP)/EC_

The next day dawned and with it the many occupants of the castle celebrated the day. It was the weekend so many of the residents were free to do what they wanted. A particular group though was searching the castle high and low for the group that had arrived the night before, but was having little luck on finding their guests.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked her husband who was being followed by both her and his best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They had been unable as of yet to find the group and they were becoming frustrated with their quest for their guests.

"He needs to shop and we are going to be there to help him" James stated, he had thought up the brilliant idea over the night and had figured it wouldn't be hard to find where the group was staying in the castle since everyone knew they would be staying somewhere close to Ravenclaw Tower, the hard part was that they didn't know *exactly* where the group was staying. The headmaster had offered little help in their quest, so now they stood in the hallway that led to the Ravenclaw Tower baffled on where a group of seven vampires and one woman could get to.

"Professors Potter" a girl said coming out of the entrance door for the tower, surprised to see the group so close to Ravenclaw territory.

"Have you seen Hayes" Lily asked knowing that her husband wouldn't call Hayes by the name that Nan had chosen for him all those years ago.

"Oh he left about twenty minutes ago with Loony Lovegood" the girl supplied before blushing at calling Luna, Loony Lovegood, instead of Luna.

"Do you know where?"

"No, sorry" the girl said shaking her head before moving past the group and making her way down towards Great Hall to start rumors about the Professors Potter, Black and Lupin looking for the newest addition to Ravenclaw. The group watched the girl as she made her way past them, they still couldn't believe that they had yet to find the group.

"The map" James suddenly remembered before pulling out an old looking piece of parchment and saying the words to activate it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" soon the piece of parchment had lines forming into halls and classroom of the castle. It was at the opposite part of the map that they saw the group they had been looking for.

"In the dungeons" James said sneering at the idea of having to run into Severus Snape on his day off.

"Well let's get going" Sirius said ready to go and swoop in and get his godson. Everyone agreed and were soon making good pace to the dungeons where the group they had been looking for stood.

"Severus Snape" Nan said to the back of a tall figure with greasy black hair. The man in question turned slowly and saw the one person in the world that he both yearned for and hated to see, Nancy Morganroth nee Evans.

"Nan" Severus greeted to the woman, he had never been really sure how to act around the woman since any time he tried to talk to her Lily would pop up out of nowhere and pull him away.

"So glad to see you" Nan said pulling the man into a hug. Her feelings for Severus Snape had never waned, but she had found love in the states and with the prospect of never returning to Britain she had pushed her all encompassing love for the man before her down deep, but now seeing him and seeing how tired and dare she say it sad and lonely only made her resolve to herself that Severus Snape deserved happiness and she planned to try and help achieve that for the man. Severus stood there for a moment at a loss as to what to do before wrapping his arms about the slight woman that he loved with all his heart.

"Likewise" Severus whispered into her ear not wanting to have anyone else over hear his words. He was known as the Great Bat to the students and he didn't plan on ruining the image that he had created for himself.

"What are you doing down here in the dungeons?" Nan asked, she hadn't seen Severus at dinner the night before, so she was confused on what the man was doing at Hogwarts of all places.

"I'm the Potions Professor and head of Slytherin" Severus said a bit proud at the titles he held, it was then that another voice entered the conversation.

"Something that no one else wanted" Sirius barked out before the others that were with him began to laugh.

"Black shut it" Severus said his tone telling everyone how unhappy he was to see the man and his friends.

"Oh get over it Snivellus" James said before looking to see where his son was, not liking the fact that the group was down in the dungeons to begin with.

"What are you twelve?" Nan snapped at the man, how much more childish could they get? They were grown adults after all, she had hoped that with time the group had gained some common sense but it seemed she had hoped in vain. Everyone in the group that had just appeared looked a bit ashamed of the way they were acting towards a man that had taught their child and other people's children.

"So what are you doing down here" Remus said changing the subject away from the fact that Snape and the other didn't get along. There would be no reason for the group to be down here unless there was a very god reason for it.

"I was showing Hayes around the castle" Nan answered back wondering where they were going to go with this line of questioning.

"We can do that" Sirius offered up quickly ready to get his hands on the next generation of Marauders, Junior was just never that interested in pranking as they had been when they were in school.

"We were just on our way out before we made the detour" Nan explained before she grabbed Severus's hand and led the man and the rest of her group up the stairs and to the Great Doors of Hogwarts. Severus said nothing, following behind the woman who owned his heart since they had begun Hogwarts together along with the others. Everyone in the area of the Great Door stood in shocked as the large group emerged from the dungeons with the 'Great Bat' of Hogwarts with them.

"How about we take Harry to Diagon Alley to get his supplies while you get caught up with Snivellus" James offered figuring that Nan may take him up on the offer.

"I think we can manage just fine" Nan bit out, she hated the man standing in front of her. She just didn't know what it was about the man that made her want to rip and tear him to pieces, maybe it was his cockiness but there was something else. It was the same with Junior, almost as if they thought that the world owed them something for even existing.

"That's my son and I want to spend time with him" James finally ground out, he felt he had no need to tell them what he wanted to do with his son but it seemed that was the case. Severus Snape stood still wondering what he had missed since he had to attend a Death Eater meeting the night before.

"Well get in line" Nan said before turning to Hayes who was holding onto Edward's and Luna's hand for support.

"We have things that need to get done, now excuse us" Nan said before walking past the group with her hand firmly in Severus's, Hayes and the vampires soon followed not wanting to be near the other group for no longer than necessary.

"Potter has another brat?" Severus asked Nan as they walked towards the gates of Hogwarts, the boy in question along with Luna and the seven vampires following in their wake.

"My son is not 'another Potter brat'" Nan warned Severus as they continued to hold hands as they reached the Hogwarts gate.

"We'll have to apperate to Diagon Alley" Nan mumbled not realizing that none of the group to make it to the shopping district for British wizards and witches without either a port key or by apperation.

"Here" Severus said producing a cloth that had Nan eyeing him.

"I had planned to do quite a bit of shopping before the term started back up on Monday" Severus explained, he knew that the only way that the ingredients that he planned to buy would say fresh and complete was by port key.

"Always prepared" Nan chuckled out before waving the rest of the group over. Soon all eleven had a hold onto the cloth and were soon disappearing just as the Potters along with the headmaster came to the gates as they left.

"Albus" James whined not happy with the way things were going. He didn't understand why his son and Lily's Aunt were being so difficult about the whole thing; they had explained their reasoning wasn't that good enough?

"We shall just have to wait until they return" the headmaster said before looking the group over and deciding he had other things to do then follow the group around as they chased a child down.

A large group appeared into a bricked in courtyard which had the vampires that had come along confused on their location.

"Just a moment" Nan said before tapping a pattern on the bricks and then watching as an archway was made by the bricks, the vampires were stunned that something like this could happen and be right under people's noses.

"Magic" Hayes said laughing at the shocked look on each of the vampire's faces. After things had been explained the group made their way to Diagon Alley.

"First a wand, then the bookstore" Nan said leading the group to Ollivander's Wand Shop, where Ollivander himself stood waiting for the group to arrive.

"Mr. Morganroth" an old man said with a kind smile on his face, he knew the history behind who stood before him and he knew better than to slight the woman that had taken in Hayes, he may have been a Potter but he was a true Morganroth in all the ways that counted.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to come" the old man said before he began pulling out wands and watching as each wand was rejected by Hayes's magic.

"I wonder" the old man mumbled before going to the back of his shop and pulling out a wand that his wife had him to make, when she was on her death bed. It was a wand that no one in his one hundred and fifty years had been able to even touch. Even he himself couldn't touch the wand after he had put it together. He grabbed the dusty box and made his way towards the front of the store, by the time he arrived to the front of the store he noticed that a few more people had come into the shop.

"Try this one" Ollivander said not paying any attention to the others that had gathered in his shop front. Hayes placed his hand on the wand and soon a light filled the shop before Hayes took the wand out of the box and gave it a wave. Sparks of white and silver shot out of the wand and Ollivander smiled, his wife had been right when she had said that someone would come needing the wand that he had created, the wand would be used to defeat the Dark Lord and now he knew who was the real Boy-Who-Lived, since he had been certain that James Junior wasn't it. He may have the brother wand of the Dark Lords but he also knew that the boy had little to no magic, something that he knew the brother wand of Voldemort's would have.

"A true fit" Ollivander said before giving Hayes a smile and then looking over the people that now stood glaring at the group that had come in with Hayes.

"That will be two galleons" Ollivander said, he didn't want to charge for the wand at all but with the amount of people in his shop he figured he had better charge at least something.

"I'll pay it" James said going to the counter and pulling out two galleons to hand over to Ollivander.

"Don't you even think of paying for Hayes's wand" Nan growled out, these people were becoming like stalkers in regards to Hayes now, whereas before they hadn't seen or spoken to their child in sixteen years.

"Here you are Mr. Ollivander" Nan said passing over the two galleons that the man had charged for the wand.

"Thank you" Ollivander said before looking at the rest of the group and pulling up short, there were vampires in his presence and they didn't seem to mind being near him.

"Enjoy your wand Mr. Morganroth" Ollivander said as the bell twinkled as the large group made their way out of the shop and to the main road of Diagon Alley.

"I could have paid" James said glaring at Nan and looking not at all happy about not being able to buy his son his first wand.

"You could have if it was your son, how many times do we have to go through this?" Nan asked before shaking her head, they would never get it, of that she was certain now.

"He's my son" James stated proud as a peacock now, with Sirius and Remus backing him up. Lily had decided to stay at Hogwarts and prepare a room for Harry to stay in on the weekends so that they could spend more family time together. Junior had been angry that he had to give up one of his rooms but had calmed down when they promised that he could go to the upcoming Quidditch match that England was having. Nan shook her head, there was no point in even fighting with him at this point. They had things to do and fighting with the man would only slow them down.

"Quality Quidditch Supply next" James stated before leading Sirius and Remus over to the shop that he loved to go to, it was a shame that as soon as the three started to make their trek to the store the others veered off and made their way to Flourish and Blotts Bookseller for Hayes's textbooks. The vampires had said nothing the whole time they were in Diagon Alley; instead they took in the magic that was Diagon Alley.

"All right" Hayes asked Edward as the vampire held his hand, his eyes wide with wonder over the secret society that existed right under his nose.

"Fine" Edward said before turning and looking at his little mate, he began to worry when he saw Hayes shiver.

"Are you cold" Edward asked trying to pull his hand out of the tight grasp that Hayes had his hand in.

"No, it's just the magic here" Hayes explained leaving Edward's hand in his. Nan heard his words and asked him what was going on.

"There's something wrong with the magic here" Hayes stated confused on why the magic here in Diagon Alley was different than the magic at Hogwarts or even back in La Push.

"Hayes" Nan questioned a bit worried that something was wrong.

"It's just different" Hayes said before shaking his head before spotting the bookstore.

"Let's go" Hayes said changing the subject and leading the group to the bookshop, hoping that the three that had found them wouldn't come to the shop and create problems there.

"Hello" a pleasant looking man said with a smile on his face, he was clearly confused on why such a large group was in the store until he saw the Hogwarts robes on the blonde haired girl in the group.

"Hogwarts students" the attendant guessed before guiding the group over to where the Hogwarts book list sat out and the books sitting next to it.

"Thank you" Hayes said looking over the book list and seeing that most of the books he needed were right there for him to grab.

"I would say you will need _The Monster Book of Monsters_" Luna offered before Hayes was being directed to the Magical Creature section.

"You were serious about those creatures in your book" Edward said in awe, he had figured that at least a few of the creatures in Hayes's note book were fake, but it seemed that he thought wrong. They were in fact very much true and there was a section in the bookstore that they now stood in that proved it.

"Yeah, they're real" Hayes said with a laugh before picking up a few more books besides the one that Luna suggested. It seemed that the book wanted to eat anyone that tried to pick it up. Hayes gave the book a look and then stroked its spine; the book fell closed and purred.

"What in the world" Carlisle said watching Hayes and the book, amazed that a book could attack its reader.

"Harry" James called out as the three entered the book store, put out that the group hadn't followed them to Quality Quidditch Supply to pick out a new broom for Harry and some pads as well.

"Don't they get the picture" Jasper said quite tired of having to deal with the emotions that the three threw off, that of greed, conceitedness and hatred.

"No" Severus answered clearly unhappy that the three had found them once again.

"There you are" James said before noticing some of the books that the vampires held in their hands.

"You don't need those" James said pointing to the books that Hayes had in his hands, which were on magical creatures.

"You don't know what I need" Hayes snapped back before turning and continuing to peruse the aisle they were in for any other books that could help him with his project that he fully planned to complete before the end of the school year.

"Harry" James said in warning but Hayes paid no mind to the man, he had used a name he refused to acknowledge, the man would learn soon enough not to call him by that name.

"Harry James Potter" James said when his son continued to ignore him, instead asking Severus Snape his opinion on a few books he had in his hands.

"Potter" Severus sneered out before going back to explaining which book would be a better buy.

"Quit talking to my son" James ground out, clearly not at all happy with the way his son was acting and in public no less.

"Come on" Sirius said grabbing a hold of Hayes and pulling him away from the group he arrived with over to the sports section so that he could pile the teen high with books on Quidditch. It didn't take long for the group to follow and growl out their displeasure.

"Touch my mate again" Edward warned before knocking the books that Sirius and James held in their hands to the floor.

"You…you" James and Sirius said before watching as the group disappeared to the front of the store with Hayes surrounded by vampires, something that they knew they would never get passed.

"Can we go home now" Hayes whispered close to tears over the way that the three were acting. He wanted to be as far away from the group as possible, they were giving him a headache.

"Of course" Nan said before looking to Severus for a port key that would return them back to Hogwarts. Severus pulled out another cloth and soon everyone was touching it, and James, Sirius and Remus exited the bookshop just as they disappeared.

"I'm beginning to hate having to track him down" Sirius said, clearly confused on why his godson was so adverse to being near him and his parents.

"Padfoot, we'll get him" James said certain that once back at Hogwarts that things will go their way.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. They are owned by their mistresses, neither of which is me. No harm, no foul….that's my thought._

_Pairing: HM (HP)/EC_

"Okay" Nan asked her son after they had arrived back to the quarters that they had been given.

"Just tired" Hayes stated before Edward took his hand and lead him to the room that he was calling his own for the time being. The rest of the group watched the pair and then began to plan out what they would do to protect Hayes from the idiots that wanted to call themselves his parents.

"Severus" Nan called out as the man stood near the doorway to the quarters, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of so many people.

"Come sit down" Nan said going over to where Severus stood and then taking his hand guiding him over to a couch so they could sit side by side. Jasper smiled at the man, he was in some serious love with Nan and he could feel the waves of emotions the man was emitting along with Nan's. Soon a game plan was set, one of the vampires would walk Hayes to each of his classes and should anyone try to give the teen a hard time they would have to answer to them.

Monday morning had Hayes getting up early and making himself ready for his first day of school at Hogwarts. He had been lucky over the weekend to avoid the Potters, Sirius and Remus since he had stayed in the quarters that the group had been given for their stay.

"Ready" Luna said as Hayes took his last step from the staircase, everyone else seemed to have been waiting for him to arrive and now made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to get their time table.

"Don't let the niffles get to you" Luna offered just as they made their way into the Great Hall and took a seat at the far end of the table, as far away as they could get from the High Table that held the Potter, Sirius and Remus along with the other staff at Hogwarts.

"Harry" Lily called out before making her way over to where her son sat, next to the last person she wanted her son to be associated with. Luna Lovegood was good for one thing and one thing only and that was crazy. Both her mother and father were known to be kooks even the in the Wizarding World, and now it seemed that her son had made friends with the flaxen haired girl. Hayes continued to speak to Luna about one of the mythical animals that she intended to find once she graduated from Hogwarts.

"Can I put them in my book?" Hayes asked, he had loved some of the descriptions that Luna would give about the creatures that only she seemed to know about.

"Of course, I would be happy to see the lesser known creatures finally getting some of the limelight" Luna agreed a soft smile on her face, if Hayes wasn't firmly in love with Edward and gay he would have fallen and quite hard for Luna and her quirky ways.

"Harry" Lily called out again before stomping over to where Hayes and Luna sat talking about some of the animals that Luna had described to him just that morning.

"Harry James Potter" Lily said now standing next to Hayes with her hands on her hips and looking most unhappy that her son wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Harry Potter" Lily warned this time her voice telling most in the hall that if the boy didn't respond there would be consequences that the teen wouldn't like.

"Mum" Junior whined out when he arrived to the Great Hall with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in tow.

"Not now junior" Lily said still glaring at Luna and Hayes as they continued to not pay any attention to her.

"But mum" Junior continued to whine with the whole hall watching as things played out. The Hogwarts Rumor mill had been in full effect over the weekend and now most of the students knew that Hayes Morganroth was really Harry Potter, and that the boy hadn't seen his parents since was a baby. Some believed that his adopted mother stole him away, while others thought that the Potter's gave up their youngest son because he wasn't powerful enough to be a Potter.

"Here you are" Professor Filius Flitwick said handing over the time tables to both Hayes and Luna.

"What do you have?" Hayes asked Luna, all the while not paying any attention to Lily who still stood by them waiting to be acknowledged by her son.

"Seems we have all the same classes" Luna said after they compared their class schedules.

"Harry" Lily called out again clearly angry with her son not paying her any attention. She had spent all weekend getting things ready for her son and here she was standing next to him and he acted as if he didn't even hear her calling his name.

"Hayes" Edward said as he entered the Great Hall followed by the rest of the coven and Nan.

"Edward" Hayes said a smile on his face before being pulled into a hug by the vampire.

"I missed you" Edward whispered into Hayes's ear, knowing that his words would send a shiver down his mate's spine.

"Get away from my son" Lily stated before Nan rolled her eyes and acted as if the woman wasn't there, Hayes seemed to be doing it so she planned to follow the lead of her son.

"Attention" the headmaster called out, stopping Lily from saying anything else to her son and the group that had now formed around them.

"It is with great pleasure that I tell you that the Cullen Coven has agreed to teach Muggle Studies in America as well as a class on vampire myths and truths" the headmaster said, quite happy that Nan Morganroth had come to him with their idea. There would of course be one vampire with Hayes at all times but this gave the headmaster and the Order a better chance of swaying Hayes to help defeat the Dark Lord. Some began to look at their time table and noticed that there was an option for the two classes that the headmaster had spoken about.

"I think I'll take that Muggle Studies in America" Luna said to Hayes before Hayes nodded his head that was one class that he knew he didn't need to take. He had been functioning as a muggle for most of his life and he didn't think he needed to know anything more about muggles than he already did.

"And the vampire class as well" Luna said as an afterthought before watching as her time table changed with her words.

"I guess I can live with that" Hayes said looking sad but with a smile on his face.

"Hayes" Morag MacDougal called out as she swayed her hips over to where Hayes and Luna sat with a coven of vampires surrounding the group and Lily Potter.

"We better get going, Edward will be with you at all time" Nan said before hugging her son and giving him a kiss on the cheek and then leaving to make her way to the University for a lecture that she planned to give today. Lily watched with anger coursing through her veins, her child wasn't paying any attention to her.

"We better get going as well" Carlisle said before the rest of the group minus Edward left to go and find their class room.

"Harry" Lily now said before putting her hands on Hayes's shoulder and turning the boy around. Edward growled when Hayes jerked away from the contact.

"Stay away from me" Hayes said taking a step back right into the arms of Edward, who he knew would protect him.

"I am your mother" Lily said with tears in her eyes, she had hoped that over the weekend her son would realize that they had done what they thought was best for him. It seemed though that her aunt had only pumped her son full of lies and hate for her and James.

"No, my mother just left" Hayes said from the safety of Edward's arms. Most watched the scene with horror on their faces, so it was true that Hayes was a Potter. It was then that Lily turned on the water works, not noticing that Hayes, Edward and Luna had left while she held her head in her hands.

"What a drama queen, and I thought Isabella Swan and Jessica Stanley were bad" Hayes commented as Luna and he made their way to the first class of the day, Potions with the Hufflepuff's.

"Enter" Severus Snape said throwing open the door to his classroom a sneer on his face from the scared looks he received from his intended class.

"Professor" Hayes said in greeting as he made his way past the man.

"Your mother…" Severus stated quietly, wanting to know that Nan was doing just fine.

"Is on her way to the University now, I'll update you at lunch if I have news" Hayes said a smile on his face, he had seen the connection that his mother and Severus Snape had and he could only hope that the pair would realize their love for each other and marry and have the perfect ending.

"Thank you" Severus said as he glided to the front of the class eyeing each one of his students and finding them wanting in many cases.

"Today we are going to learn about….." and so went the first day of classes for Hayes Morganroth at Hogwarts, by lunch time Hayes was very much ready to return to the muggle world and leave the idiots that called themselves witches and wizards to their own demise. In each of his classes the professor taught as if their race was superior to all others, even that of non-magical beings.

"Is it always like this" Hayes asked Luna as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Edward holding onto Hayes's hand while guarding the teen.

"Pretty much"

"I can see why there is a Dark Lord" Hayes said which had a group of witches gasping and hurrying along to start a rumor that Hayes was all for the Dark Lord.

"Humbling Bumblebees just invaded" Luna said watching the girls as they ran into the Great Hall and began whispering to their friends at other tables.

"Mr. Potter" Remus Lupin called out to the teen just arriving with Luna and Edward on either side of him. Hayes paid the man no mind, he had told them repeatedly that his name was Hayes Moraganroth and he planned to be called that and would not answer otherwise.

"Mr. Potter" Remus called out again getting the same response.

"Moony, what's going on" Sirius said seeing that Remus looked frustrated.

"Harry won't answer me"

"Oh, back to that again" Sirius said eyeing his godson and wondering what they had to do to get the boy to respond to his name.

"The headmaster will sort him out" Sirius reassured before taking a seat and loading his plate up with food for lunch. For the rest of lunch the rumor that Hayes agreed with the Dark Lord passed throughout the hall and by the time it reached James and Lily's ears they were steaming mad.

"Harry James Potter" both Lily and James screamed out as Hayes, Luna and Edward left the Great Hall talking about their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Hayes paid them no mind, it was when James grabbed Hayes and began to shake him that Edward went into 'protect mate mode' and let out a growl that had James taking a step away from his son.

"Stay away from mine" Edward growled out pulling Hayes to him and wrapping his arms around his mate, the whole time not taking his eyes off the enemy.

"That's my son, vampire"

"My mate" Edward growled out before Hayes began to shiver, he could now feel the magic crackling throughout the foyer area of Hogwarts.

"Harry come here and come here now" James demanded before Edward pulled his mate closer to him, so as to protect him.

"What is going on?" Severus said before seeing that Edward had a protective stance over Hayes.

"You idiot" Severus said approaching slowly to the trio that held Hayes in it.

"Don't tell me I'm an idiot" James started before walking forward, which in turn made Edward growl out a warning.

"Stay back you idiot, you are challenging a vampire" Severus stated before James stopped all forward motion at the other man's words.

"What do you mean challenging him? That's my son" James said clearly not understanding the situation. It was then that Remus and Sirius along with the headmaster came out of the Great Hall and saw the scene.

"Severus" the headmaster said asking the man what was going on.

"Potter has felt the need to challenge a vampire over its mate"

"That blood sucker is not my godson's mate" Remus growled out, now in 'protect mode' for his cub.

"You forget, that vampire knew your godson even before you did" Severus sneered out finishing his approach and speaking to Edward quietly so that no one besides the two with the vampire could hear him speak.

"He will die the next time he touches what is mine" Edward warned to the group that had gathered.

"So noted" Severus said turning around and giving the group a look that told them they had better agree and quickly.

"That's my son"

"Get over it" Severus demanded before shaking his head, they just wouldn't learn it seemed.

"Get to class" Severus barked out sending everyone moving to their appointed locations, even the professors.

"Severus a word" the headmaster said not at all happy with his Potions Professor.

"Headmaster there is nothing to be said, Potter has yet to learn that Hayes is not a Potter" with those words and a whispered word to Hayes the Great Bat of Hogwarts disappeared into his dungeons.

"Come on, we'll be late" Luna said breaking the staring contest that was going on between Edward and the three Marauders. Hayes nodded his head and began to make his way outside where Hagrid waited for the rest of his class to arrive.

"We will talk Harry" James threw out as the doors closed behind the group.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Sirius asked, as he looked at James.

"Hogwarts Rumor Mill says that Harry agrees with the Dark Lord's thinking"

"And it's just that, a rumor" Sirius said pointing out the flawed fact that if someone was to believe what was said by the Hogwarts Rumor Mill, they were one carrot shy of a bunch.

"But" James said truly believing the worst of his son; after all he barely knew the teen.

"We'll sort this out at dinner, now get to class" Remus said being the level headed one for the time being. The three broke up and made their ways to the appointed classrooms and classes that they taught.

"elcome class" a large man that could never be considered fully human greeted his class of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Hayes and Edward took the man in and asked Luna who he was.

"Who is he?"

"That's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts" Luna whispered before Hagrid called on her to explain what a Tebo was.

"It's like a diricawl that can become invisible at will. They are warthog-like creatures native to central Africa" Luna explained while Hayes wrote down the information she had given. He had quite a few creatures in his notebook but this was one that he had missed.

"Right-o Ms. Lovegood, ten points to Ravenclaw" Hagrid said a smile blooming on his face; it seemed that there were at least a few students that were truly interested in the creatures he taught about in class.

"I was lucky ernf to get a pair of them to show you" Hagrid said moving towards where two large cages covered sat, each student taking a step back. They knew better than to get too close to cages that Hagrid supplied to them. Hayes though was busy scribbling away that he didn't notice that a blonde haired Slytherin made his way next to him.

"A Potter" the teen said a sneer on his face, making him look most unattractive. Edward stood next to his mate, wondering what the teen would try and pull with him standing so close.

"No" Hayes said quietly as he listened to Hagrid rattle off information about the Tebo and his cousin the Diricawl.

"Not a Potter, aye? Then what are you? Parents didn't want you?" The blonde haired Slytherin taunted not realizing that his words didn't affect Hayes in the way that he thought they would.

"Mr. Malfoy, glad you could volunteer" Hagrid said pulling the blonde haired boy away from where Hayes, Luna and Edward stood at the back of the class that had formed an arc around the covered cages.

"You oaf" the boy named Malfoy said glaring at the large man, clearly not happy with being picked for whatever demonstration he was about to do.

"Five points from Slytherin" the large man said before pulling back the tarps that covered the cages that held the Tebos in them.

"Mr. Malfoy here will feed one of them" Hagrid said before going over to a table with fruit and other items on it. The blonde haired boy glared at the man before snatching the piece of fruit out of the large man's hands and making his way over to the cage wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He had better things to do than feeding some stupid animal. Hayes watched in awe before setting to work on sketching out the animal next to the information that Hagrid had given about the creatures.

"Mr…." Hagrid was at a loss as to what to call Hayes, on the one hand he knew that Nancy Morganroth nee Evans had adopted the boy, but he also knew that he was a Potter by blood.

"Morganroth" Edward supplied for the half giant, knowing that the large man didn't want to offend Hayes in anyway. It was a blessing to know what others were thinking, for the most part but there were times where he wished he could block his power.

"Mr. Morganroth" Hagrid called out which had the class turning to look at Hayes who was busy sitting on the ground sketching his heart away. Hayes looked up to see the huge man looming over him.

"I'm sorry" Hayes said quickly before backing up leaving his notebook on the ground where he had been sitting.

"No, no" Hagrid said backing up knowing that his large frame was what scared the teen.

"Hayes" Edward called before encircling his mate in his arms and calming him down, while Edward did that Hagrid noticed the sketch that Hayes had of the Tebos in the cages.

"Simply amazing" Hagrid said picking up the book and making his way back to where Edward and Hayes now stood, with Hayes looking much better than he had a moment ago.

"Sorry 'bout that" Hagrid said a bit sheepish, he tended to forget that he was much, much larger than the population of students at Hogwarts.

"No sorry" Hayes said knowing that he hadn't been paying attention and that was the reason the scene had been caused.

"You stupid oaf" the blonde haired teen said making his way through the crowd and towards where Hayes and Edward stood together. As the teen neared Edward began to hear his thoughts and they were less that pleasant, at least the boy wasn't thinking about killing them. No instead the boy wanted to bed Hayes and tell the world that he had slept with a Potter, all the while tricking Hayes into believing that he loved him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Malfoy said coming to stand in front of Hayes, acting as if he cared about Hayes and what had scared him.

"What?" Hagrid said clearly confused, he had been certain just moments before that Malfoy had been goading Hayes into trouble, but now here the teen stood acting as if he cared about Hayes and the scare that he had caused the other teen.

"Couldn't you see…." Malfoy started off before he was cut short by a bell signaling the end of class. Malfoy turned towards Hayes a fake smile on his face as he offered to walk Hayes back into the castle and to his next class.

"I'll pass" Hayes said waiting for Luna to come so that they could make their way up the hill and to the castle.

"I think I'll just walk with you" Malfoy said before sneering when Luna arrived and began walking with Hayes, their arms linked together while on the other side Hayes held onto Edward's hand.

"So" Malfoy started off, he knew he had started off on the wrong foot but there was just something about the Potter's and the Weasley's that always brought the worst out of the Malfoy family.

"The niffles have gotten to you" Luna said knowing that if she said enough strange things that Malfoy would break away from them, and it seemed she was correct for the blonde haired boy was soon making an excuse to get away from the group and away from Luna.

"You did that on purpose" Hayes said before laughing at the look he got from Luna, so she did know what she was doing when she talked about creatures that didn't even exist.

"Whatever do you mean?" Luna said her voice taking on its normal quality as they reached their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Beware Professors Black, Lupin and Potter teach this class" Luna warned before they entered the class to see the three men standing at the front of the classroom deep in discussion about something.

"You have to be kidding me?" Hayes groaned out before taking a seat in one of the open seats towards the side of the room and towards the back. As the class began to fill in the three broke apart and noticed right away that Luna, Edward and Hayes all sat in the farthest corner of the room, they would just have to fix that.

"Class order, order" James called out as the last of the students made their way into class talking about their previous class.

"Today we are going to go into dueling and start the dueling challenge" James stated looking at each of his students his eyes lingering on Hayes, wanting to know how much his son really knew. They had of course come up with a plan that would require Harry to spend time with them so that he could defeat the Dark Lord but it all hinged on how much the teen knew. The room exploded with excitement, they had been waiting for this for years. Every year the Defense against the Dark Arts professors would hold a duel challenge for the seventh years and the winner got one hundred points and an automatic spot in the Auror training program offered by the Ministry of Magic. The room's volume went up a notch and the professors allowed it, knowing that with the excitement that Harry would approach them wanting to know about the challenge that would start in the near future.

"Today we will be learning basic etiquette of dueling" Remus said before handing out books to each student, stopping a bit longer at Hayes' desk than he needed to. Remus growled when the vampire took Hayes's hand in his and glared right back at the werewolf. Remus knew better than to say anything to the vampire, but his wolf couldn't help but say something.

"Leech" Remus said before passing the table and finished handing out the books and returning to the front of the class.

"Now I first want to do a demonstration" James said leading the class, which had the students getting out of their seats and moving their tables to the outside walls of the classroom. Hayes stayed close to Edward and Luna, not wanting for any reason to become a participant in the demonstration that he was certain would end badly for anyone that went against one of the professors.

"How about you, Mr….." James hated to say the words but it seemed that Harry was only answering to the name that Nan had given him.

"Mr. Morganroth, and Professor Black" James said giving a look to Sirius before watching Hayes as he broke away from Luna and Edward coming to stand in front of Sirius, his eyes telling the man how unhappy he was about being their demonstration dummy.

"You may begin" James said not really giving any information on how a duel began and what sort of things needed to be said before the duel could begin in earnest. The three didn't expect Hayes to start talking about what would end the duel.

"First blood" Hayes stated looking at the man across from him, they were going to soon find out just how capable he was without their help.

"No shape-shifting" Hayes also stated knowing that Black was an animagi, whose form was that of a large black dog.

"No dark magic" Sirius finally stated stunned that Harry knew as much as he did about formal duels.

"Agreed" Hayes said before the pair bowed to each other and both throwing a spell at the other, Hayes was soon in his element. He was throwing curse after curse at the man that deemed himself worthy of being his godfather. The three men were very surprised at how well Harry was doing; Junior had never been one for dueling instead sending out his best friends to do his dirty work. It was the lack of attention that won Hayes the duel, Sirius had been busy thinking about Junior and was unable to move fast enough at the slashing hex that Hayes had thrown at him.

"First blood" Hayes called out before putting his wand away and making his way over to Edward and Luna, both had looks of wonder on their faces. Hayes had just gone against probably one of the best duelers in Great Britain and won.

"Wow, amazing" James said clapping his hands before helping Sirius up and then making his way over to where Hayes stood eyeing the three wondering what their next move was.

"They intend to offer you private lessons" Edward warned before the three dismissed the class with them reading the first two chapters in the book that they had been given in class.

"Harry good show" James greeted the group, not paying any attention to Luna or Edward. Hayes did nothing to acknowledge the group; if they continued to call him Harry he would continue to ignore them.

"Where'd you learn to duel like that" Sirius said clearly impressed, it seemed that they had found the real Boy-Who-Lived. Hayes didn't answer instead he began to pack up his things and make his way toward the classroom door.

"Harry" Remus called out just as confused as James and Sirius over the reason why the boy refused to answer to their calls.

"His name is Hayes" Edward snapped out, he was quite tired of the thoughts that the three thought about his mate.

"His name is Harry James Potter" James stated before grabbing a hold of Hayes and dragging the boy into the office that was attached to the classroom. Edward followed but was slowed down by Sirius and Remus, who stood in his way. It was just as he managed to pass them that the door slammed shut and a locking charm went into effect. The two canines smirked at their good luck.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. They are owned by their mistresses, neither of which is me. No harm, no foul….that's my thought._

_Pairing: HM (HP)/EC_

"Harry" James said before pointing to a chair and telling the teen to sit. Hayes did no such thing, instead he stood near the door wanting to be out of the room and away from the man that now was leaning on the desk in the office.

"Will you give it up" Hayes snapped out, he was quite tired of hearing the name Harry. He wasn't Harry Potter and he didn't ever plan to become Harry Potter.

"You are my son, I will never stop"

"You certainly didn't think that all those years ago" Hayes threw out and watched as the man winced at his words.

"You have to understand"

"I don't need to understand anything, you gave me up. Sent me to people that hated magic and then proceeded to act as if I didn't exist. Did you go to check and make sure I was alive, happy and healthy? No, instead you acted as if that lard ass Junior was your only child, only deciding when his magical inheritance garnered no more magic than the little bit he had that you had better find your other child." Hayes stated his eyes and voice cold, he would make them understand that he wasn't one to be walked on by these people. He wasn't just going to fall into their arms, happy that they now wanted him in the family. He had a family and it didn't include the Potters.

"Harry" James said before wincing when he saw the teens eyes close at the name he had called him.

"One more time and you will wish you never found me" Hayes warned before going to the door and trying to open it.

"It won't open until I cancel the spell" James said wondering what Harry would do with the information.

"You underestimate me" Hayes said before touching the door knob and turning the handle, the door opened and Hayes proceeded out of the room to where Edward stood glaring at Remus and Sirius.

"All patched up there pup?" Sirius asked not realizing that James had been unable to sell Hayes on the fact that he was a Potter and was also destined to defeat the Dark Lord.

"Ask your friend" Hayes growled out before taking Edward's hand and guiding the vampire out of the room and out of the castle. Luna had been nice enough to take Hayes's things back to Ravenclaw Tower, since Defense against the Dark Arts was their last class of the day. Sirius and Remus watched confused before turning and seeing a stunned looking James as he made his way out of the office.

"What happened" Sirius questioned before James told him what had happened.

"He truly is the one that will defeat the Dark Lord" Remus agreed, now the only problem was to get Hayes to understand that he was a Potter and it was his duty to defeat the Dark Lord.

"Where are we going" Edward asked as Hayes walked the pair of them outside of the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest, where they had been only a few days before when they had arrived to Hogwarts.

"To the forest" Hayes answered just as they slipped past the barriers that kept the students out of the forest for any reason. The pair walked not speaking, Edward knew better than to even try and start a conversation with Hayes until the small teen was ready.

"I loathe these people" Hayes finally said as he directed the pair of them to a fallen tree trunk.

"I know you do" Edward said pulling his mate close to him, trying to comfort him in a way that no one else could.

"I just want to go home" Hayes said his eyes pleading with Edward to allow him to leave.

"I don't think they will let you go" Edward knew his words were true, the people here wouldn't leave Hayes alone until he defeated the Dark Lord and the Wizarding World was set to rights in Great Britain.

"They will have to" Hayes said deciding that if the only way to get away from these people was to defeat the Dark Lord then he had better start on that ASAP.

"Love" Edward said pulling Hayes to him and kissing him softly, they had had little time together since they arrived and Edward yearned for his mate.

"Edward" Hayes whispered out before continuing the kiss that Edward had started, neither noticed the two unicorns and a centaur mated pair that made their way over to where Hayes and Edward stood kissing each other. When air became necessary for Hayes the pair broke apart, only then noticing that they had a crowd watching them.

"Uh" Hayes said shy and embarrassed over the fact that centaurs had caught him in a moment with his mate.

"My name is Magorian and this is my mate Bane" one centaur stated pointing to himself and his mate that stood next to him eyeing the pair and the unicorns that stood nearby.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is my mate Hayes Morganroth" Edward introduced the pair of them to the centaurs.

"The fated Morganroth child" Magorian said looking Hayes over and nodded his head at some decision that he had just made.

"We shall protect you in your time of need" Magorian said while Bane watched his mate with shocked eyes. They both hated humans and wizards especially but it seemed that the human in front of them meant something special to his mate and pack leader.

"Thank you, and if I seek refuge" Hayes asked wanting to know if he could hide out in the forest with little to no interference from the residents of the forest.

"You may seek refuge here any time" Magorian stated before he bowed to Hayes and backed away so that the unicorns could enter the small glade that held Edward and Hayes.

"Unicorns" Hayes said in awe, he had never ever thought he would be able to see a unicorn up close and personal but here he was standing next to Edward with two unicorns standing in front of him. The two unicorns bowed to Hayes and slowly made their way closer to where Edward held onto his mate. He had never thought he would be able to see an animal as pure as a unicorn, but here he stood a creature of the night staring at a creature of the light.

"Wow" Hayes said breaking away a bit from Edward to go and pet the mane of one of the unicorns. The pair of centaurs were met by more centaurs and watched as Hayes and the unicorns interacted.

"He will right this world" Firenze stated to his clan leader.

"He will" Magorian agreed before backing away from the scene wanting to give the unicorns the privacy that they probably wanted.

"Edward" Hayes said awe still coloring his words as he ran a hand through the mane of the unicorn, while Edward stood a bit away uncertain on what sort of reaction he would get from the unicorns if he tried to approach.

~"Come forward childe of the night"~ the largest unicorn thought to Edward, which had the vampire looking at the horse in front of him amazed. He moved slowly towards where Hayes still stood running his hands through the smaller unicorn's mane.

~"You may be a childe of the night but your heart is pure"~ the unicorn continued to explain to Edward as he neared where his mate stood next to the other unicorn.

~"Be well childe of the night"~ the other unicorn greeted Edward, which had the vampire whipping his head towards the other unicorn that he now stood next to, behind his mate.

"Edward" Hayes asked wondering if Edward was talking to the unicorn in some way.

"They allow me to see them. A childe of the night seeing a childe of the light" Edward explained placing a shaking hand on the mane of the smaller unicorn and shivering at the powerful feelings that the unicorn had running through its body.

~"King of Magica"~ the largest unicorn thought, sending his thoughts to both Edward but Hayes as well. Hayes took a step back when he heard the voice that wasn't his own enter his head.

"I'm not a king of magica" Hayes said confused on why the unicorn was calling it magica and not magic.

~"You are and you shall prove so when you defeat the evil that lurks in this world"~ the unicorn explained looking at the two humans and wanting to bow in the presence of the King of Magica.

"Please understand, I'm just Hayes…nothing special about me" Hayes tried to explain to the unicorn but it seemed to fall on deaf ears since the unicorn continued on as if he hadn't heard Hayes's words.

~"You are the King of Magica and will balance the world of magica once again"~

"I don't want to be anybody special"

~"Understand my King it was fated and you shall fulfill your destiny"~

"Please" Hayes said now shaking at the words that the unicorn had spoken. Edward pulled his mate to him and began to suck on the side of Hayes's neck, hoping that it would calm his mate down enough to listen to the rest of what the unicorns had to say.

"Edward" Hayes groaned out, loving the feel of Edward's lips on his neck as he bit and sucked the patch of skin that was purpling in color.

~"My King I am sorry for upsetting you"~ the large unicorn said looking a bit shame faced for the reaction he had gotten from his words. Hayes had finally calmed down enough to take in all that the unicorn had spoken to him.

"I will guide our world back into the light" Hayes said knowing that what he had just said was right and needed at that moment. A bright light began to shine, bringing many of the residents of the forest to the glade where Hayes, Edward stood next to the unicorns.

"The King of Magica" many of the residents whispered before bowing down in some fashion. Hayes watched as each creature made its way to the glade and then bowed waiting for him to release them from their stance.

"I will balance the world and right the wrongs that have been done, on this I swear" Hayes said his voice booming, filling each one of the creatures with hope and awe. The King of Magica had finally returned, and they knew that he would do as he said, unlike others who had promised but in the end were corrupted by the magic that flowed through their veins.

~"We the residents of this forest are at your call"~ the unicorn spoke before bowing in front of Hayes as well.

"Be well my friends" Hayes said before watching each of the creatures rise and form a line as if waiting to meet him.

"I greet you with open arms" Hayes said before he began speaking to the long line of creatures that stood in the glade. He took in each of their names and worries and assured them that he would do all in his power to fix that which was broken.

"I love you" Edward whispered kissing Hayes on the neck and greeting the many dark creatures that found refuge in the far corners of the forest. Hayes turned around and gave Edward a beautiful smile, a smile that took the vampire's breath away.

"And I love you" Hayes answered in reply before turning back around and greeting the next creature in line. Two hours later the pair arrived to the front doors of Hogwarts, where Nan was just getting out of the car that she had taken to the university that morning.

"Hayes, Edward" Nan said finding it a bit odd that the pair where outside alone and looked to have been in the forest if the sticks in their hair was anything to go by.

"Mom" Hayes said breaking contact with Edward and embracing his mother in a huge hug.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Hayes said, he knew he was a terrible liar but he in no way wanted to talk about what had happened in the forest at Hogwarts; after all the walls had ears, literally in this case.

"I think dinner out would be an excellent idea" Nan said before the trio made their way into the castle, they didn't get far before they met up with the headmaster, the Potter's along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"There you are, I've been searching for you" James said ready to take a hold of Hayes and scold him for leaving as he did.

"Touch him and fear my wrath" Nan warned pushing Hayes back into Edward's arms knowing the vampire would protect her son.

"Harry, you just left with no warning" the headmaster said a disappointed look on his features, one that Hayes had no care about.

"You don't own me" Hayes mumbled out as Nan took control of the situation.

"Remember that we are here only to meet a requirement, in no way does this mean you have control over my son"

"He is a Hogwarts student and as such…"

"just say it and you will never see Hayes again" no one said anything for a moment before James decided he had enough of tip toeing around the issue of who Hayes was or wasn't.

"Get over here now Harry"

"That is not my name" Hayes said finally breaking and throwing a curse at the man, it landed spot on and soon James was turning blue and floating around the foyer area of the castle.

"End it now" the headmaster barked out not at all happy with Harry at the current moment.

"No" Hayes said simply watching the man float around as many of the students came out to see what was going on.

"Harry"

"You too" Hayes said pointing a finger at Sirius and watching as he inflated and turned blue as well.

"Any others wish to call me by a name I wish not to be?" Hayes asked the two remaining men and got head shakes.

"Good" Nan said before chuckling at what Hayes had done.

"So let me explain a few things to you, I am not Harry Potter. If you continue to call me that, this being my final warning, you will find yourself in a similar situation that you are in now. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Hayes asked getting responses from the group in a positive and it was only then that Hayes ended the spell on the two floating men, which had them reverting to their natural state. As soon as the two were back to normal Nan, Hayes and Edward disappeared towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"We have to do something" James told the headmaster as Sirius and Remus nodded their head in agreement.

"I know that but this current path isn't working" the headmaster said, he had been certain that given time Harry would revert to the child they needed him to be. That of course all hinged on the fact that Harry was to arrive to Hogwarts alone, without his adopted mother to interfere or the vampires that protected him with a vengeance.

"Then what do we do?" James questioned looking to the old man for help on how to control his wayward son.

"That I do not know my boy" the headmaster said already planning out different scenes, trying to figure out which one would work and which would fail.

"For now leave him be" the headmaster offered before speaking as he made his way to his office.

"I will figure something out" and with those words the headmaster disappeared up the Grand Staircase and to his office, where he needed to plan how to reign Harry back in. The three Marauders watched as the old man left, each one's thoughts as chaotic as the others but nothing was concrete besides Harry hated them.

"James" Sirius said looking like a lost puppy.

"We just have to show him that we did what we thought was best, what really was best" James stated trying to believe his own words. Even to him they sounded a bit flat, they sounded rehearsed and un-meaningful.

"But how"

"We will figure that out" James spoke before he left to make his way to where he knew his wife would be waiting for him to return with news about Harry.

"When will they get the clue?" Hayes ranted in the quarters that his mother and the Cullen coven were staying in. He didn't care if the old man heard his words or not, he was sick and tired of these people trying to make him someone he wasn't.

"About the same time that old man they call a headmaster, robes match" Emmett said injecting a bit of humor into the situation, it was Emmett after all. Hayes glared at Emmett for a moment before laughing, he was right. The old man wore the most outrageous robes and called them the latest fashion. Even the few short days that they had been here he had noticed the man's wardrobe was something that would make a blind man shutter at. After everyone had calmed down Hayes plopped himself next to his mother on the couch, he just didn't get why these people were being so stupid about this. He had been doing just fine without them in his life, and now here they were wanting to control him because of some crazy man that called himself a Dark Lord.

"I just want to be left alone" Hayes stated before shaking his head, there was nothing he could do which would change these people's mind on him defeating a grown man with his limited magic ability.

"A visitor" the grotesque woman from the portrait outside their room stated before returning to her pervious location, guarding the quarters.

"Who is it now?" Hayes asked leaning back on the couch and hoping that it was Luna and not the Potter's or the headmaster of the school. Fate wasn't nearly as kind though, and soon Hayes heard the voice of James Potter and Lily Potter.

"Make them go away" Hayes mumbled before sitting upright again and glaring at the pair as they entered the room where the vampires and Nan now stood, as if guarding Hayes from them.

"Har…Hayes" Lily said correcting herself on calling Hayes on the name he would respond to. They had come up with a plan and they knew it wouldn't fail, they just needed to spend about ten minutes alone with Harry and then things will be just fine. Too bad they didn't realize that Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future, so their plan would never succeed.

"Lily, James" Hayes said formally seeing them wince as he called them by their given names and not mum or dad.

"We wanted to come and talk, to explain things" James started out, hoping that he could get Harry to do what he wanted. They had the potion with them and they only needed him to drink just enough so that it could kick in and then things would be great, they would have back their youngest son and they would soon be praised for producing the wizard that defeated the Dark Lord.

"I understand everything perfectly" Hayes said his arms now crossed over his chest, something about this meeting wasn't sitting right with him.

"Could we have some tea?" Lily asked looking at her aunt and the other women in the room.

"Certainly" Esme said she too was feeling that this meeting was a bit off. The Potter's had at no time come to the table with a level head, instead they made claims that Hayes was theirs and that he was theirs to do whatever with. Esme left for the small kitchen that the quarters had, moving around waiting for something to happen. Alice floated in and began fiddling with the cups that Esme had placed on the tray and watched Esme move about the kitchen.

"They're going to poison him" Alice finally said, hoping that Esme would be able to stop what the Potter's had planned.

"What do you mean poison him?"

"They have some potion that will make him very ill, once in the infirmary he will be given another potion that will control his thoughts and actions"

"Well we just can't have that can we?" Esme said with an evil smile on her face, there was no way she was going to allow those people access to her son's mate. Alice looked at Esme and shivered in fear, Esme was a dangerous woman when she put her mind to it. The pair soon arrived back Esme had a plastic smile pasted on her face while Alice twirled and danced her way over to her mate, she was quite excited on what Esme had planned for the pair. Jasper felt the emotions in the room and raised an eyebrow to his wife, who shook her head that she couldn't say anything at the moment.

"Here we are" Esme said acting as if she was the perfect hostess, Lily smiled at the woman and took a cup and poured some tea into it. Lily began adding a 'special ingredient' to her tea while watching as Hayes took interest in what it was that she put in her tea.

"Would you like to try it?" Lily asked, this was going much easier than they had expected. Hayes looked at the cup and got the feeling that he shouldn't even take the cup out of the woman's hand.

"I'm fine" Hayes said grabbing a cup that Esme had handed over to him, there was a note inside that told him what the Potter's were up to.

"Please feel free to try it" Lily pressed on, hoping that Harry would given in and at least try what it was that she had put in her cup.

"No thank you" Hayes said shaken at the small words written on the inside of the cup. Nan watched the scene and became very suspicious of the pair.

"What do you really want?" Nan said cutting to the heart of things, she wasn't willing to entertain theses people if their end goal was to steal Hayes away for their own benefit, they had Junior after all while she had Hayes. Lily jerked back surprised that Nan was being so straight forward about things. She still hadn't taken a sip of her tea knowing that it would instantly make her sick, but it almost looked like the group was waiting for her to take a sip.

"We want to spend time with our son" James supplied looking to Lily to see that she was nervous about taking a sip of tea.

"Are you sure you don't want to try a sip" Lily offered one last time before Hayes tilted his head to the side and stared at the woman.

"Why would I want to drink poisoned tea?" Hayes asked, before being attacked by James.

"You're ours!" James shouted as his first and only punch landed on Hayes's face. The slight teen was stunned and fell to the floor after he had been hit, Edward pounced on the man ready to kill the man that had hurt his mate.

"Protect Hayes" Nan shouted to Edward before throwing a binding curse at the pair and then glaring at them as they rambled on about how Harry was theirs and he needed to understand that.

"You dare touch what is mine?!" Edward roared while holding his mate in his arms, the other crying from hurt and fear, there was no way he was going to stay a moment longer here. He would do as he promised to the creatures of the forest but he would do it on his own terms.

"Take me home" Hayes whispered to Edward and it was at a head nod that Edward disappeared into the room he had taken to start packing. They were heading back to Forks and nothing the Ministry of Magic or the Department of Magic could say that would make Hayes stay a moment longer.

"I'll get his things" Alice said having already known this outcome was coming. She exited out of the portrait and made her way towards the bronze eagle knocker; she could only hope that she would know the answer to the question the knocker asked.

"You shall pay for your crimes" Nan said a sneer on her face, oh she would make sure that Lily and James both suffered for what they had done to her son.

"He's ours, not yours, never yours" Lily shouted still bound and looking like a crazy woman.

"Watch them, I shall return" Nan said before exiting the quarters as well and making her way towards the headmaster's office.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. They are owned by their mistresses, neither of which is me. No harm, no foul….that's my thought._

_Pairing: HM (HP)/EC_

"Enter" the headmaster spoke when he heard a knock on his door.

"Ah, Ms. Morganroth" the headmaster greeted Nan quite surprised to see the woman, but the look on her face told him that he wasn't going to enjoy the meeting he was about to have with her.

"Headmaster" Nan said before strolling right up to Dumbledore's desk and placing her hands flat on the work surface.

"I think that we have entertained your idea of a happy reunion between my son and his biological parents"

"Ms…."

"Let me finish" Nan interrupted she was going to say what she had to and they would leave, no pleas would keep them there now.

"We were very accommodating to you and the Potter's, but I refuse to have a man that wants to consider himself the father of my son punching him in the face, while his so called mother poisons him" Nan said easily with no emotion in her voice, she had left her emotions when she walked out of the quarters they had been given. The headmaster's eyes widened at her words, what had James and Lily Potter done?

"I see you knew nothing about it" Nan said easily reading the old man's face, she snarled at him her next words.

"You lose" and with that Nan left the office and made her way back to the quarters they had been given. Hayes sat on the couch with Edward wrapped around him and a bag of ice sitting on his face, while Emmett and Jasper were crouched on either side of the pair, ready to attack should they need to.

"Lovely you haven't released them yet" Nan spoke coming into the room and then kissing her son's hair.

"Nan" Esme called out once she heard the other woman's voice.

"Esme, do you need help packing?"

"No, we had yet to unpack" Esme stated before Alice came through the portrait with Luna following behind her.

"Hayes" the girl called out worried when she saw the ice pack that Hayes had on his eye.

"Hey Luna" Hayes said giving a small wave and wince when the ice moved.

"Unacceptable" Luna stated before she took a seat next to Hayes, or as close as she could get with Edward wrapped around his mate.

"Your things" Luna said pulling out of her pocket a small looking trunk that enlarged at a wave of Luna's wand.

"You aren't going anywhere" James shouted while fighting the binds that still held him and his wife.

"Sadly for you we don't have to listen" Nan interjected before the group all stood up at once and made their way to the portrait door. The headmaster greeted them as they exited, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; who both looked as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing.

"Just the people I wished to speak to" the headmaster said eyeing the items that floated behind Luna, Nan and Harry, while the rest of the group formed a circle around Harry and his vampire mate.

"There is nothing to speak about, here are your employees and if you even think of trying to get Hayes back, you will have more than a coven of vampires on you" Nan warned swishing her wand and dropping Lily and James Potter at the headmaster's feet.

"You can't take him" Lily said looking to the headmaster to confirm her words.

"She is right Ms. Morganroth" the headmaster said, hoping that Nan would cave if he said the right things to her.

"I have already told you my stance on this, now get out of my way or I will make you get out of my way"

"What happened cub?" Sirius called out to Hayes, wondering why his godson had an ice pack over one of his eyes. Hayes said nothing, instead it was Rosalie that answered the dog animagi.

"Your friend seemed to think that beating children is okay"

"What?! James!" Sirius said a look of shock written on his face, he never thought that James would resort to violence when dealing with his children.

"He wouldn't do as he was told" James said in his defense before pouting and then glaring at Nan and the contingent of vampires that surrounded his son.

"James!" Remus said clearly surprised that his friend had actually punched his son because the teen wasn't doing what he wanted James to do.

"Lily" Remus called out to Lily who was busy glaring at her Aunt, as if her stare would make the woman disappear.

"You knew the plan" Lily stated and watched as the color drained out of Remus's and Sirius's faces.

"So you knew that Lily was going to poison Hayes" Nan said before piecing everything together, they would be there in the infirmary when they arrived and would hand over the antidote and a controlling potion in the flurry of activity that the vampires and she would surely miss.

"I…I…" Remus said looking between the headmaster, the group that held Hayes and his best friends, he didn't quite understand where things had gone wrong but wrong they had gone and now they planned to reap their consequences.

"I would say it was nice being here, but I would be lying then" Nan said before marching the group past the headmaster and out to where the car still sat ready for its run back to university or back to the airport.

"Bye Luna" Hayes said hugging the girl; he was going to miss her, she was the only one that acted normal around him and the Cullens.

"What are you talking about? Aunty said I could come with you" Luna said before looking at Hayes and seeing the pain in his eyes lighten just a bit.

"You can come…"

"Of course, I explained it all to Auntie when you arrived and she was more than happy to send me on a trip"

"Luna you don't"

"I don't but the people here…." Luna said hurt injected into her words, she may never say it but the things the students and even the professors said about her, hurt but she knew they didn't care if they hurt her feelings she was just another kook like her father and mother and no emotions were attached to them.

"You come with us then" Esme said pulling the girl into her arms and holding her as she cried, happy that she would finally be able to nurture the blonde haired girl. She had seen the pain that lined the young face, with the death of both her mother and father things had been hard for Luna. She had been given to an Aunt who wanted nothing to do with Luna and the Lovegood name, even if there were fortunes to be had.

"Thank you" Luna whispered before holding onto Esme for a moment longer, it was then that the headmaster caught up with the group.

"Ms. Lovegood return to your tower"

"I'm no longer a student here" Luna said choosing her own path for once, this clearly surprised the headmaster.

"Please" the old man said hoping that his plea would be heard and they would stay.

"Sorry" Carlisle said not at all sorry that they were leaving. The short time they had been there they had noticed how closed minded the witches and wizards of Great Britain really were. It was no wonder that a Dark Lord had risen, for there were too many underserved that balked at the rules and regulations that the Ministry put upon its people.

"Harry" Remus, Sirius, Lily and James rushed out wands at the ready, they were willing to fight for the boy and kill if need be.

"Stay back" the headmaster warned but his words fell on deaf ears for the group was soon throwing curses and hexes as the group that had just piled into the car with Carlisle slammed his foot on the gas of the car, trying to get out of the grounds as fast as possible.

"Harry Potter!" Lily cried into the air just as they passed through the Hogwarts gates and into Hogsmeade.

"Are we safe?" Hayes asked looking out the back window every few seconds and seeing nothing.

"I can hope" Nan said wondering if the group would hop on brooms and attack them that way. The rest of the ride was made with a vampire watching the skies while Carlisle drove the car back to the Aberdeen airport. What greeted them when they arrived made them smile, it seemed that fate had graced them with the witches and wizards being held by the security of the airport.

"Perfect" Nan said walking past the people and making their way towards the counter to register for the next flight that would head back to the US. It seemed luck was with them and a flight was leaving in the next ten minutes, each person showed their passports and loaded the plane all the while laughing at the witches and wizards that had been detained due to their odd dress.

Luna took a seat next to Hayes, and Edward took the other seat besides Hayes waiting for the plane to take off. Luna on the other hand looked on in wonder at the muggle invention that planned to take her to her new life. Her Aunt wasn't the nicest person in the world and when her father had died, while at the printing press for the Quibbler, she had stated that she would only take Luna with the expectation of not having to care for her any more than she had to. And so Luna had traveled each summer she was released from Hogwarts to find and learn new things about magic or magica as it was known by the older shamans all over the world.

"Is this safe" Luna asked before Hayes took her hand and gave it a squeeze, he had felt as soon as he met Luna that they were destined to be siblings, something that he had always yearned for, when he had found out that he had a brother and a whole other family out there for him. For the rest of the flight Hayes explained how life worked in Forks and about the magic that seemed to pool around the rainy and dreary small town.

"We will be landing in about ten minutes" the flight attendant spoke into a phone that went through the speakers that were located in the cabin area. Luna woke up at the woman's words and began to look around noticing that people seemed to be moving around in their seats preparing for the landing they were about to make.

"Are you okay" Hayes said looking Luna over and noticing that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes, I shall be fine" Luna said before grabbing Hayes's hand for support, she may have been clued in about muggles and their inventions but that didn't mean she was comfortable with their inventions.

"Think of it like this, it's ten times better than a port key or floo" Hayes offered to Luna, who nodded her head and then continued to stare in front of her as the plane descended down from their cruising altitude to that of the wheels touching the tarmac of the airport.

"That wasn't so bad" Luna said after the plane had stopped moving and had finally arrived at their final destination. Hayes laughed at Luna's words, only Luna would be able to act as if she wasn't scared about the muggle invention that had just allowed her to return to Forks, Washington in the United States.

"Ready" Edward whispered as the others on the flight began to get off the plane, it was slow but it was always slow going when getting off of an airplane. Finally the large group made it off the plane with people looking at Hayes and the black eye that he sported as they made their way through the airport in Seattle, so that they could make their way to their final destination of Forks once they got their car out of the long term parking they had placed their cars in. Luna looked around the airport in awe at how muggles could do so much without magic. It was just as the group made their way outside that they were stopped.

"Nancy Morganroth" a man dressed in a black suit said standing next to another man dressed in a similar suit.

"Yes" Nan said, she knew that the headmaster would go to the Minister of Magic as soon as they left, she had hoped that they would at least arrive home before being found by the Secret Service that were employed by the president.

"The president would like a word with you and your party" the secret service agent said before he signaled the other man to surround the group as if they would run otherwise.

"He can come to our home and speak to me, now excuse us" Nan said passing by the man and continuing out of the airport with everyone following in her wake. The agent did not follow instead they disappeared with a pop to return back to the president to tell him what Nan had said.

"The Haryoples are many here" Luna stated her head tilted to the side and looking as if she was seeing something that no one else could. Everyone looked at Luna before shaking their heads and loaded on the bus that would take them to their cars.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. They are owned by their mistresses, neither of which is me. No harm, no foul….that's my thought._

_Pairing: HM (HP)/EC_

"That wasn't so bad" Luna stated as she packed up her things and waited for Hayes to finish packing up his own things.

"So you say" Hayes grumped, he was never very good with numbers and math but it seemed that Luna had a love for numbers, at least one of them liked the class.

"Edward" Isabella Swan called out hoping to get a few minutes alone with Edward; she had been beside herself with worry when the family left with little warning, with the Morganroth's in tow, now they were back and had added another person to their odd collection of a family.

"Isabella" Edward said stopping and turning around to speak to the girl that seemed to follow his every move.

"What happened? Are you okay? Who's that girl?" Isabella rattled off in quick succession before waiting for Edward to answer her questions. Edward stood there shocked that this *girl* thought he owed her a reason for his family's leaving and now subsequent return.

"Edward…I was worried sick" Isabella said primping when she saw the students moving about her and whispering about the scene.

"A kind gesture, I'm sure" Luna answered for Edward, she could see the greed that the girl had in her eyes. She wanted to be the focus of everyone's attention not some new girl that seemed to be friends with Hayes Morganroth and the Cullen-Hale family. Isabella threw a glare at Luna before putting her doe eyes back on and moving towards Edward.

"One more step bitch" Rosalie growled out coming from her first class of the day along with her 'boyfriend' Emmett and her 'brother' Jasper.

"Uh Rosalie" Isabella stumbled on her words, everyone in the school was afraid of Rosalie Hale, even the teachers, there was just something about the girl that scared you in a way you had never been scared in.

"Class" Rosalie said pointing in a direction not caring if it was the direction that the girl needed to go in or not. Luna laughed when the girl took off in the wrong direction just to get away from Rosalie. A few glares were thrown Rosalie's way by some of the boys that were crushing on Bella Swan, but no one said anything to the girl. By the time lunch arrived Luna was amazed at how muggles were so similar to witches and wizards in their gossiping. The Hogwarts Rumor Mill was just as good it seemed as the Forks High School Rumor Mill. So far the idea that Luna was some long lost cousin of Rosalie and Jasper had surfaced along with Luna being some long lost child of Nan Morganroth, which she just found out about.

"Edward" Bella Swan called out making her way over to the table that had no empty seats, they were all taken and yet here the girl came looking as if she planned to eat lunch with them.

"Is she crazy" Emmett asked, he had never seen a girl so persistent in their pursuit of his 'brother'.

"She must be" Rosalie agreed before she continued staring at nothing in particular, waiting for the girl to slide up to their table with the thought of sitting with him.

"You didn't wait for me" Bella whined before looking the table over and seeing that there was no empty spot for her. That just wouldn't do, so she moved over to where Hayes sat talking to Luna about the project they had been given in English and Art, and pushed him out of his chair; knocking him over in the process.

"What the hell!" Emmett voiced boomed before he made his way over to where Hayes sat on the floor stunned that Isabella Swan had just pushed him out of his chair for absolutely no reason at all.

"You're sitting next to *my* boyfriend" Bella said loud enough so that most of the students in the cafeteria heard her words.

"Have you lost what little bit of mind you have?" Rosalie snarled, she had known from the moment the girl arrived that she would be trouble, and now here she was causing trouble.

"Edward tell them" Bella prompted to Edward as if he was going to take up her side, sadly she was mistaken.

"I don't know where you got your information but I am certainly *not* going out with you, if I am to be going out with anyone it is with Hayes" Edward stated now helping his mate off the floor, twining their fingers together. Most of the room gasped at the words, so it was true that Edward and Hayes were a couple, it had been a rumor that the pair was seeing each other but when the two families left Bella had free reign over what she could say about her status of being Edward's girlfriend. Now though it seemed that someone was lying and all points pointed to Bella Swan.

"Edward!" Bella shouted scandalized by his words, she had figured that once he returned from whatever vacation the family had taken that he would realize that she was meant for him, she could see it plain as day how could he not see it? The students soon began whispering to each other as Edward held onto Hayes and watched Bella turn an interesting shade of red.

"The Jillijypuffs have gotten a hold of her mind" Luna interjected which had Hayes laughing and smiling while tears ran down his face. He had been so scared for a moment that Edward would realize he wasn't worth the time or effort he and his family were putting in to protect him from the Witches and Wizards of Great Britain, most looked at the new girl with a strange look, what a sentence to say when someone was speaking ill of your supposed new family. The Cullen family along with Hayes took her words in stride; they had been dealing with Luna for a bit longer than the population at Forks High School.

"You bastard!" Bella screamed all the while crying in her best friend's arms. Most of the boys in the room gave Edward a disgusted look, as if they couldn't understand why the teen didn't want to be with Bella, instead attaching his name to Hayes's.

"We were never going out to begin with" Edward clarified for the students that still stood around them.

"Is there a problem here?" Principal Greene made his way over to where the crowd had formed around the Cullens, Isabella Swan and the two Morganroth children.

"No sir" Emmett was quick to answer, not wanting any sort of trouble to be started with the principal. The man looked at the group and noticed that the Chief's daughter was crying.

"And the reason for the tears then?" Principal Greene asked looking over the group waiting for an answer; surprisingly it was Alice who supplied the answer.

"She's bitter that Edward chose someone else instead of her" Alice said giving the girl a look that told her she had been played for as a fool.

"Ms. Swan" the principal called out wanting to know what was really going on. Most waited with baited breath, would the girl tell the truth or some fabricated version of her truth?

"It's….it's nothing sir" Bella choked out before wiping her eyes and looking at the principal as if she was fine. Her waterworks scene hadn't made Edward cave, and so there was no really need to continue on the path that she was on. She would just have to find another way to trap Edward into being her boyfriend and then husband, living in Forks was so beneath both her and the Cullens, in her opinion. Principal Greene eyed Bella for a moment longer before turning and making his way back to his office. Bella soon departed after Principal Greene left, there was nothing she could say at the moment that would change any of the Cullen-Hale's minds on her becoming a part of their family.

"You will need to watch her, the Jillijypuffs have complete control of her mind" Luna warned before skipping off to her next class, or at least what she thought was her next class. Hayes shook his head and followed her to English where they would once again be working on mythology.

"Alice" Edward said looking to his sister wondering if she had seen anything happening between Bella and them.

"She will try but Luna is correct, she is not sane" Alice said seeing a scene where Bella had Hayes at knife point and the outcome had yet to be decided.

"Watch her" Edward said before speeding off to English, so as to not be late. Edward arrived just in time and soon made his way over to where Hayes sat with Luna sitting next to him in a folding chair.

"You may have my seat Luna" Edward offered to the blonde haired girl, which had the two of them switching places. Class soon started and Mr. Mason started on Roman mythology and the history behind some of the gods and goddess that were used from the times of the Greeks.

"Now you have the last ten minutes to work on your project, Ms. Morganroth a word" Mr. Mason said before everyone set to work on their project, some had at least an idea of what they were doing while others monkied about and got nothing done. Hayes and Edward soon began working on their projects with Edward asking an occasional question about Thestrals, while Hayes worked on the next creature in his book.

"This should be great fun" Luna said after she arrived back from Mr. Mason's desk, where he had given her the specifications of the project that all of the juniors had been given.

"I thought the same thing" Hayes agreed before Luna looked over his shoulder and saw a drawing of an Aethonon, since he had finished his drawing of an Acromantula while at Hogwarts.

"I think I'll do the Augurey" Luna said picking an animal that truly existed instead of her fictional creatures that only she knew about.

"That should be fun" Hayes said thinking of what Luna would do for the art portion of the project, what he was coming up with made his smile. He could so see Luna walking around school with greenish-black feathers everywhere, while every once in a while crying out in a mournful tone.

"I quite like the Augurey" Luna said before grabbing a piece of blank paper from her notebook and quickly writing down all the things she knew about the bird with the mournful cry, that predicted the rain instead of death. The bell soon signaled the end of class, both Hayes and Luna packed up their things while Edward waited for the pair to complete their task.

"Edward" Alice called out after getting a vision of Bella trying to do something to Hayes after Art.

"Alice" Edward said looking to Hayes to see if he was needed, Hayes waved him away while he and Luna started their journey to their next class which they didn't have Edward in it.

"I fear for you Hayes" Luna said as they passed by the Art Building, she got the worse feeling when passing the building but she couldn't figure out the reason for it yet.

"Luna" Hayes said knowing better than to dismiss Luna's words like most did when she spoke, it was part of the reason why Luna had been more than happy to leave Great Britain and the people who ran the Wizarding World there.

"I'm not sure, but…" Luna said stopping right outside of the building and getting the oddest scene flashing before her.

"You must protect your belongings" Luna said seeing Bella slip something into Hayes's bag and then accuse him of stealing from her after Art let out, which would have the most witnesses when she pulled out the item.

"Right" Hayes said bringing his bag closer to him while he looked around trying to see anyone who would try something with his bag.

"Keep your bag and coat close" Luna warned, she saw a blonde haired, green eyed girl dropping something into Hayes's bag during their last class of the day. All during their next class Hayes made sure to protect his things going as far as wearing his coat the whole period.

"Careful" Luna warned as she followed Hayes out of the building and over to the Art Building where it seemed that Edward was waiting for them. It was as they neared that Bella Swan popped up out of nowhere.

"Edward" Bella said trying to get as close as possible to Edward as the boy would allow.

"Stay away from me" Edward warned taking a step to the side to push Bella away from him.

"I don't understand why you continue to hang out with Morganroth" Bella said acting as if the scene at lunch had never occurred. She had a plan and this was phase one of it, the next phase would hopefully be completed by Lauren and the final stage would occur after class with the whole school milling about getting ready to leave for the day. Edward acted as if he hadn't heard her, he had been warned by Alice of what she planned to do and part of the plan required him to actually speak to her before their final class of the day.

"Edward" Bella said getting angry and frustrated that Edward wasn't paying her any attention, instead he was watching Hayes and the new freak girl make their way closer and closer.

"Edward" Hayes said in greeting before throwing a look to where Bella stood hands on her hips and looking most unhappy about something.

"Fine be that way" Bella said after scanning the crowd and seeing that a few were paying attention to the scene she was causing. Bella stomped off while Edward, Hayes and Luna made their way into the building and then to the Art classroom.

"Hayes" Edward said watching Hayes as he guarded his things more than usual.

"Luna said I needed to keep my things close" Hayes explained, knowing that Edward would understand the warning he was giving.

"Alice said something similar to that" Edward mused before Ms. Montoya began the class after the bell rang.

"All right people, I want that outline today" Ms. Montoya said looking over her class and shaking her head. Most didn't even attempt to do their project while others tried to look as if they were working when they were busy gossiping with the neighbor. Everyone groaned at the news, there were only a few that were prepared for the request of their teacher.

"But first" Ms. Montoya said noticing a new student, and that she was seated next to Hayes and Edward.

"You, come to me" Ms. Montoya said her voice taking on the quality of a gypsy while his crooked her finger in the 'come here' motion. Luna stood up and made her way over to the teacher, papers in hand. After Luna left Lauren made her move.

"Hey Morganroth" Lauren called out getting the attention of both Edward and Hayes, along with the rest of the class.

"Lauren" Hayes said in greeting to the girl, he still had his coat on and his bag was sitting in his lap a place that he knew Lauren wouldn't be able to get to.

"Is there a reason you are trying to steal away Bella's boyfriend?" Hayes rolled his eyes at the words, did they really think that if they said it enough that it would come true? Edward had never been and would never be Bella Swan's boyfriend; he had the Courtship Ribbon wrapped around his left hand to prove it.

"And who might that be?" Hayes played dumb waiting for the girl to approach, knowing that she would. At about the time that she got up to make her way over to where Hayes sat Ms. Montoya called the class back to order.

"Now, let's get started" Ms. Montoya said before taking a seat at her desk and calling names off at random.

"It is time" Luna whispered to Hayes and it was then that Ms. Montoya called out his name. Hayes handed his bag to Edward and walked to the front of the room with his book in hand. Lauren watched the boy as he made his way up to the teacher's desk and then stood herself slinking over to where she was certain that Hayes's bag would be sitting on the floor. She arrived behind Hayes's chair and noticed right away that his bag wasn't sitting on the floor as it usually did. She looked up to where he stood speaking in-depth with Ms. Montoya about his project before she glanced around the room trying to find the bag.

"Looking for something" Edward broke into her thoughts; he not only saw her approach but he heard her thoughts and none of them were nice. Lauren jumped at hearing Edward's voice, her heart rate evened out and she answered the best way she knew how.

"I was looking for something" leaving that it was Hayes's bag out of the sentence even though she thought it.

"Well I don't think it is here" Edward warned her before he heard Ms. Montoya's thoughts about who to call next.

"Ms. Mallory" Ms. Montoya called out after looking up and seeing Lauren not in her seat but over where Edward and Hayes sat along with the new girl, Luna. Lauren looked up shocked that she had been caught and not even before she completed her task.

"Why don't we visit for awhile, hmmmm" Ms. Montoya said looking at Lauren with hard eyes, the girl was always giving Hayes a hard time and now here she was over in a spot she need not be. Lauren could do nothing but nod her head and make her way over to where Ms. Montoya sat waiting for her, getting Hayes out of the trouble that was certainly brewing.

"Mission failure" Luna said as Hayes arrived back a smile on his face. Ms. Montoya had loved what he had so far, so he was in great spirits when he arrived back to their desks. For the rest of the period Ms. Montoya called up the class and most failed at explaining what they were doing for their project. Some seemed to believe that they would be able to pull something out at the last moment and get a passing grade, they would soon find out how wrong they were about that. The end of class came and the three made their way out of the room and building watching as Lauren ran passed them not even stopping to get out of other people's ways as she ran to update Bella that she hadn't been able to complete her task. Bella was waiting for them as they exited the building, along with most if not all of the students at Forks High School.

"Edward" Bella said before latching onto Edward's arm and blinking her doe eyes up at him, while Lauren stood back a pale look on her face. She had tried to get to Bella before she started her grand plan but she had been unable to find the girl in time, and now here she was putting her last phase into effect not knowing that Lauren had been unable to do her part.

"Isabella" Edward said formally before twinning his fingers together with Hayes's, looking at the mass of students that sort of stopped moving when Bella spoke, as she intended for it to be.

"How many times have I told you silly, call me Bella" Bella said batting her eyes up at Edward and attempting to pull him away from where he stood next to Hayes.

"Come on, dad wants to talk to you" Bella said looking around and seeing the students watching the scene confused on what was going on. Just at lunch the girl had been rebuffed, and now here she was talking about Edward meeting her father. Were things that serious with the pair?

"After all dad won't let me out of the house with a stranger" Bella said before giggling and continued to look over the students that still watched the scene.

"I'm sorry but you must be confused. I have no need to meet Chief Swan" Edward said pulling his hand away from Bella and moving away from her. Most noticed the move and began to wonder what was really going on.

"Oh stop, there's no need to hide our relationship now" Bella said before moving towards Edward away but being stopped by Luna and the vacant eyed look in her eyes.

"Get out of my way freak" Bella said in a nasty tone before pushing Luna and attempting to get closer to Edward.

"We aren't together and we have never been together" Edward said looking at the girl closely and getting bits and pieces of her thoughts now.

"Edward" Bella said slowly as if she was speaking to a child.

"Bella" Lauren called out trying to get Bella to stop her plan, it would only back fire at this point and she may not like the girl much but she knew that should this blow up that no one in their right mind would associate with her after this.

"Lauren! I'm talking to my boyfriend" Bella spat back before Lauren took a step back and raised her hands. Now who was she to fight with her? Let her crash and burn for all Lauren cared.

"Now Edward" Bella said in a sickening sweet voice that no one believed.

"Isabella I will tell you this once and once only, I am quite happy with my *boyfriend* Hayes" Edward said now bringing up their joined hands and kissing a patch of skin not covered by the Courtship Ribbon. Soon you could hear people whispering and there were at least a few exchanges of money between people when the news came out. Bella was not happy at this declaration at all, she had had this all planned out and at no time was Edward to announce that he was seeing Hayes Morganroth. No he was to ask her about her day and she was to then tell him that someone had stolen her most precious bracelet and she would then accuse Hayes of stealing it, only to reach in his bag and pull out the missing item. From there things would fall into place, Hayes would become an outcast at school and Edward would realize what a loser and freak Hayes was and that she was meant to be by his side.

"You're going out with me!" Bella demanded before deciding to move on in her plan, maybe when Edward saw the bracelet come out of Hayes's bag he would change his story.

"Someone stole my bracelet" Bella said out of the blue before looking at the many people watching the scene.

"Well I'm certain it will show up soon" Luna spoke already knowing what was about to happen, after all they had stopped Lauren from dropping the item into one of Hayes's belongings, so Bella was about to make a huge fool of herself. Lauren tried one more time to distract Bella from her task but got a glare and a snarl before she spun and accused Hayes of stealing her bracelet.

"I saw you eyeing it" Bella said in a nasty tone her eyes lighting up with glee when she was certain that she was about to get rid of the only thing standing in her way with being with Edward. Hayes just looked at the girl and wondered what her deal was; did she actually think that Edward would believe her over him? Unless of course she had proof of her words, and that was when everything clicked for him.

"You understand" Luna whispered to him, he nodded his head and watched as this played out.

"So give it back" Bella said sticking out her hand waiting for Hayes to say he didn't say he had it.

"I don't have your bracelet" Hayes said which had Bella screaming that he wasn't telling the truth and that he needed to give her back her bracelet. By now the scene had caught the attention of not only the principal but also a few teachers that were making their way to the main building for a meeting.

"What is going on?" Principal Greene said eyeing again the same people that he had dealt with at lunch.

"He stole my bracelet, I just know it" Bella accused throwing a look to Hayes, who was standing there amazed that the girl truly thought she would get away with what she was doing.

"Mr. Morganroth your things" Principal Greene said before Hayes handed over his bag to the principal for the man to search through. After the search proved fruitless he asked for Hayes's jacket which he was given and found nothing in as well.

"Ms. Swan it seems you owe Mr. Morganroth an apology" the principal said turning and giving the girl a look, she was causing way too much trouble to be considered normal.

"He took it I know he did" Bella said now scanning the crowd for Lauren, who had suck back into the crowd when the principal appeared. She wanted to have nothing to do with this for she saw Bella getting a heap of trouble for this.

"Well he doesn't have it and that means he didn't take it" the principal summed up before speaking directly to Bella.

"I think some detention time would do you some good, follow me" and with that Principal Greene and Bella Swan made their way to the main building to talk about her punishment.


End file.
